


An Endless Romance

by Ley_Rx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 80s AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fictionnal Sandpoint, Gabriel is dumb, Gabriel is the main character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Winchester Has a Crush on Gabriel, Sam Winchester has really long hair, Young Love, Younger Sibling Gabriel (Supernatural), don’t copy to other sites
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Rx/pseuds/Ley_Rx
Summary: [Supernatural] 1980, dans une ville en bord de mer. Après avoir été attrapé alors qu'il était en train de voler, Gabriel est envoyé dans une maison de redressement dans une ville où il doit rester durant tout l'été pour apprendre de ses actes. Un jour, il rencontre un garçon à la longue chevelure qui passe toujours son temps seul.





	1. Pour deux boites de bonbons

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi cher/chère lecteur.ice! Au lieu de continuer mes fanfictions en cours comme n'importe quelle personne logique, j'ai décidé de suivre mon inspiration et d'écrire une fanfiction qui fera entre 10 et 70 chapitres (on parle là quand même d'une grande échelle pour être sûr que je ne me trompe pas).  
> Cette fois-ci, c'est une fanfiction Supernatural qui se passe en 1980, dans un Human!AU. J'espère que ça te plaira!  
> Je te souhaite une bonne lecture  
> Ley_Rx

**CHAPITRE 1**

**POUR DEUX BOITES DE BONBONS**

 

 

 

Gabriel entra dans le petit magasin, les mains sur les poches de sa veste dont il avait remonté la capuche pour camoufler son visage et il avança dans les rayons à la recherche de quelque chose de petit qu'il pourrait prendre sans que le caissier près de la sortie ne le voit dépasser quand il ressortirait. Il remarqua alors dans la rangée des confiseries des petites boites de bonbons. Il en cacha d'abord une dans ses poches puis il en cacha une seconde, se disant que si une était si discrète, une deuxième le serait tout autant. Il continua alors de se promener entre les rayons comme si de rien n'était, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose à acheter avant de se désister et il se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée, faignant de ne pas avoir trouvé quoi que ce soit qui lui plaisait. Il allait passer la porte d'entrée quand une main se referma sur son épaule avec fermeté mais sans chercher à lui faire mal pour autant, le maintenant sur place. Il déglutit quand la voix du gérant s'éleva dans son dos.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies de faire, mon garçon?"

Le gérant le retourna pour qu'il lui fasse face et haussa un sourcil en le reconnaissant. Gabriel se sentit pâlir mais ne lâcha pas le regard de l'homme, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air terrifié d'avoir été attrapé.

"Gabriel Shurley. À ce que je vois, tu te tournes vers la délinquance comme ton frère.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Vraiment, dans ce cas, tu peux me montrer ce qu'il y a dans tes poches, n'est-ce pas?"

Gabriel tira une grimace et baissa enfin les yeux vers ses pieds, refusant d'obéir. Le gérant n'apprécia pas du tout son agissement alors il tendit son autre main pour fouiller les poches de la veste de Gabriel qui se débattit vainement et en sortit les boites de bonbons.

"Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-J'allais payer.

-Vraiment? Avec quel argent, il n'y a rien d'autre dans tes poches. Et tu te dirigeais vers la sortie. Je pense plutôt que tu voulais me voler. Alors je vais appeler la police et tu vas avoir des ennuis, gamin."

**~o~o~o~**

Gabriel fixa le sol avec détermination alors qu'Amara était debout devant lui, le fixant avec un regard si mauvais qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle lui transperçait la tête. Il était assis sur une chaise de la salle d'attente du commissariat et avait dû attendre l'arrivée de son père pour qu'il le récupère et que lui se fasse punir mais c'était sa tante qui était venue et il savait que sa punition serait bien pire.

"Viens, jeune homme, tu peux sortir. Le gérant a décidé de ne pas porter plainte. Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui aie répondu au téléphone."

Il ne dirait pas vraiment qu'il avait de la change, connaissant sa tante et sa façon d'agir, mais il pouvait admettre que le fait que ce soit sa tante qui soit là lui avait permis de ne pas avoir de casier judiciaire. Après, il savait qu'Amara Shurley était une femme terrible dont la réputation n'était pas exagérée et les rumeurs à la hauteur de ses actes. Il se leva enfin pour la suivre et ils quittèrent tous deux le commissariat. Il monta dans la voiture de sa tante et le véhicule démarra en trombe, s'éloignant de l'endroit. Le silence régna dans le véhicule quelques temps avant que Gabriel ne se décide à parler dans un vain espoir de détendre la situation.

"Merci d'être intervenue.

-Si tu devais avoir, toi aussi, un casier, ton père aurait eu doublement raison de continuer de boire. Et ne me remercies pas, petit ingrat. Je n'aurais pas eu à faire ça si tu avais eu la décence de ne pas voler ce commerçant."

Les mains d'Amara serraient avec force le volant et elle jeta un regard noir à Gabriel qui se recroquevilla sur son siège.

"Comment tu peux faire ça? Pour Luci, je peux comprendre, sa mère lui a quand même donné le nom du diable, ça n'a pas aidé son enfance et il a toujours été un petit con. Pour Raphael aussi, il veut se faire écouter peut importe la façon. Mais toi? Tu es un peu hyperactif, c'est vrai, et tu aimes bien nous rendre la vie difficile, mais voler? Pourquoi tu as fais ça? C'est Luci qui te l'a demandé? Des amis? Si quelqu'un t'a demandé de voler, tu dois me le dire, tu comprends? Cette personne va savoir ce que ça fait de former mon neveu à voler

-Personne ne m'a forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. C'est moi qui ait décidé de voler de ma propre initiative."

Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû mentir, quand il vit la façon dont le visage d'Amara s'assombrissait à son aveu. Puis il sembla s'éclairer bien qu'elle sembla toujours en colère.

"Toi, mon garçon, tu t'es mis dans une situation que tu ne vas pas du tout apprécier et tu vas comprendre pourquoi ton père n'est pas venu te chercher.

-Parce qu'il est au courant?

-Ah ça oui, il l'est! Et s'il n'est pas venu, ce n'est pas par honte, ou je ne sais quelle autre excuse, mais pour trouver une punition à la hauteur de tes actes. Crois-moi, mon grand, ta punition tu va la mériter.

-Vous avez prévu de me punir comment?"

Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était inquiet car ce serait mettre sa tante encore plus en confiance sur son choix de punition, mais il était vraiment inquiet car elle avait participé à mettre en place cette punition. Il craignait que son père ne l'envoie à l'armée ou dans un endroit du genre. Connaissant les idées de sa tante, il pouvait le craindre et craindre qu'elle ait influencé son père à le faire.

"Ce sera ton père qui te te le dira car c'est son idée. Et tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire à ce sujet."

Ceci mit fin à leur conversation et Gabriel dû attendre avec inquiétude leur arrivée à la maison et sa punition que son père lui donnerait. Il savait qu'il aurait dû mal à échapper à sa punition.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Gabriel tenta de s'échapper en direction de sa chambre mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur son père et sa tante se plaça juste derrière lui pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il eut à les suivre jusque dans le salon où il resta debout devant le canapé où ils s'assirent. Gabriel avait presque envie de dire à sa tante que le situation ne la concernait pas car il n'était pas son fils mais elle était venue le chercher, lui avait fait échapper au casier judiciaire, l'avait ramené ici et il ne se souvenait pas d'une fois où elle n'était pas intervenue.

Amara se tenait droite, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et Chuck était appuyé contre le dossier du canapé et semblait épuisé comme s'il avait toute la responsabilité du monde sur les épaules. Gabriel se sentit un peu honteux de lui causer du soucis alors que ses frères étaient déjà si contraignants – ils n'évoquaient jamais les soucis que Michael provoquait car il esquivait les ennuis mais il n'était pas moins problématiques – alors il baissa les yeux et se balança d'avant en arrière. Son père passa ses mains sur son visage avant de regarder son fils.

"Tu as volé des bonbons. Enfin, tu as essayé. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?"

Il resta silencieux et ne regarda même pas son père, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien comme sa punition était déjà décidée.

"Tu ne veux même pas me répondre? Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu sais que ta punition va être sévère de toute façon.

-Quelle est ma punition?

-J'ai décidé de t'envoyer dans une maison de redressement.

-Pardon? Je n'ai fais que voler des bonbons!

-Luci n'avait fait que voler des bonbons au début aussi. Et regarde où il en est aujourd'hui.

-Je ne vais finir comme lui.

-Comment je pourrais en être sûr? Je veux juste m'assurer que tu finiras mieux que lui. J'aime Lucifer, comme vous aime, Mickey, Raph et toi. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer à agir ainsi. Tes frères sont majeurs, donc je n'ai plus d'autorité sur eux mais toi tu es mineur et il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tu finisses bien.

-Une maison de redressement! Pourquoi? C'est totalement exagéré! Et il n'y a pas de maison de redressement dans le coin!

-Je sais. Mais je connais une maison de redressement qui est plutôt bonne et où tu pourras réfléchir à ce que tu as fais et te remettre sur le droit chemin. C'est là où ta tante est allée quand elle avait ton âge.

-Parce que ça a vraiment l'air d'avoir fonctionné pour elle."

Il n'avait fait que marmonner mais son père et sa tante l'avaient entendu. Son père lui adressa un regard noir et Gabriel se sentit mal. Son père ne se mettait presque jamais en colère. Mais celui-ci resta calme.

"Tu vas donc te rendre dans la ville de Sandpoint, en Idaho. J'ai appelé la personne qui gère actuellement la maison de redressement et tu y passeras tout l'été et tu n'auras pas le droit de quitter la ville durant tout ce temps. Tu rentreras pour la rentrée scolaire.

-Tout l'été? En Idaho? J'ai des amis à voir, et j'ai des choses de prévues, et...

-Eh bien tant pis pour ça. Tu n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi. Prépare tes affaires, je t'y emmène dès demain. J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu comprendras pourquoi ce que tu as fais n'est pas bien.

-Je comprends! Je comprends vraiment. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

-Si, pour que tu arrêtes de faire ce genre de choses."

**~o~o~o~**

Le trajet en voiture avait été très long et son père avait essayé de le faire parler mais il n'avait pas réussi. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit au sujet de quoi que ce soit, bien trop occupé à penser à tous les problèmes qu'il aurait dans cette foutue ville à laquelle il ne connaissait rien si ce n'était la localisation (et encore, pas exacte) et à tout les problèmes qu'il aurait en rentrant. Il avait réussi à trouver le temps d'appeler Kali pour la prévenir qu'il partait et qu'il ne pourrait pas être là mais il savait que sa petite copine lui en voulait atrocement et qu'elle lui ferait payer quand il rentrerait si elle ne le quittait pas entre temps pour s'amuser en toute tranquillité. Il comprenait, il aurait sûrement fait la même chose à sa place car ils ne s'entendaient plus très bien aujourd'hui mais il avait plus ou moins espéré pouvoir arranger les choses mais ça ne pouvait évidemment pas se passer comme il le voulait, jamais. Alors il avait décidé de ne pas répondre à son père pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement.

Il ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps il était resté coincé dans cette voiture, quelques longues heures, ça c'était sûr – son père ne l'aurait pas envoyé trop loin non plus – mais comme il s'était endormi, sa notion du temps était mauvaise mais il put juste se rendre compte qu'il pleuvait, comme pour donner l'ambiance de ses vacances. Il soupira et regarda le paysage défiler ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à la ville de Sandpoint, en fin de journée alors que le soleil se couchait derrière les nuages épais.

La ville était affreusement triste et c'était pire sous la pluie. Personne ne sortait, pas même avec un parapluie. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre en déprimant, n'appréciant définitivement pas cet endroit et étant déprimé à l'idée de devoir y rester tout l'été. L'endroit semblait juste mort. La maison de redressement était à l'autre bout de la ville par lequel ils étaient arrivés. La maison était pas mal grande bien que ne possédant qu'un étage supplémentaire au rez-de-chaussée. Il pouvait noter qu'il y avait une extension ainsi qu'une sorte de potager mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ses vacances étaient gâchées à cause d'une bêtise stupide et que son père ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses.

Ils descendirent du petit véhicule et s'approchèrent de l'entrée de la maison qui signait l'arrêt de mort des vacances de Gabriel. Comme si leur arrivée s'était entendue, la porte s'ouvrit, mais ce ne fut pas sur le gérant de la maison de redressement mais sur un garçon qui semblait avoir l'âge de Gabriel. Il avait des cheveux noirs un peu décoiffés et des yeux d'un bleu perturbant à regarder. Le garçon ouvrit un parapluie noir et leur adressa un dernier regard avant de partir dans la direction d'où ils étaient arrivés sans leur adresser un mot, ce que Gabriel trouva impoli. Il se demanda si c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été envoyé ici mais ne s'y intéressa pas plus alors qu'ils entraient. La maison semblait plutôt bien entretenue bien qu'il y ait une tâche étrange sur le tapis de l'entrée. Puis Gabriel fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de son père.

«Monsieur Singer? Vous êtes là?»

Puis un homme arriva, suivi de près par un autre garçon aux traits asiatiques qui semblait beaucoup trop curieux par ce qui se passait. L'homme avait le ventre bedonnant, des vêtements qui semblaient aussi usés que lui et une casquette que Gabriel trouva inutile étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient en intérieur.

«Bonjour, je suis Chuck Shurley, vous m'avez eu au téléphone hier dans l'après-midi.

-En effet. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez déjà là, je n'ai pas préparé la chambre pour votre fils...

-Castiel l'a fait.» intervint le garçon. «Pendant qu'il rangeait sa chambre, il a préparé le lit pour le nouveau, sachant qu'il partagerait sa chambre avec lui.»

Parce qu'il n'aurait pas sa propre chambre? Gabriel fit une grimace. C'était une chose à laquelle il avait enfin pu échapper avec le départ de Lucifer et Michael. Raphael avait changé de chambre et il avait eu sa propre chambre – un peu petite mais confortable. Et là, il allait de nouveau devoir partager sa chambre, et avec un inconnu, jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire? Il devait être puni pour toutes ses actions passées. Il avait trop joué avec sa chance et le se prenait le revers de la médaille, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Peut-être qu'on lui dirait qu'il exagérait mais il attendait à ce que la personne en face ait au moins trois frères ou sœurs avec lesquels elle aurait eu à partager sa chambre pendant des années.

Monsieur Singer sembla soulagé à cette nouvelle.

«Bien. Je suppose que je peux te montrer ta chambre. Gabriel, c'est ça?»

Il hocha la tête et attrapa sa valise que son père tenait jusqu'ici. Monsieur Singer se tourna alors vers lui.

«Vous voulez voir sa chambre ou vous préférez partir maintenant?»

Gabriel croisa le regard de son père et sut que celui-ci s'adapterait à sa décision. Gabriel le connaissait, il avait envie de rentrer et de se rouler en boule dans son alcool pour pleurer le départ de son dernier enfant, même temporaire. Gabriel se dit qu'il ferait mieux de lui dire de partir dès à présent afin qu'il soit pris en charge par sa tante le plus rapidement possible.

«Tu devrais y aller. Je vais me débrouiller.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, je me suis déjà débrouillé sans toi avant. Je pourrai le faire pour m'installer dans une chambre.

-D'accord.»

Chuck lui sourit et il le lui rendit. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur genre de montrer ce qu'ils ressentaient bien que Chuck soit quelqu'un d'émotif alors ils se contentèrent d'un regard puis son père posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il serra doucement puis il partit. Gabriel se tourna ensuite vers monsieur Singer.

«Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.»

Comme il se l'était imaginé, sa chambre était au premier étage. Elle était d'une sobriété absolue et il ne pouvait pas deviner lequel des deux lits était le sien. Ils étaient tous deux parfaitement bien faits, sans un pli, l'un avait des draps bleus et l'autre des draps blancs. Monsieur Singer lui indiqua le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre.

«Celui-ci est ton lit, avec les draps blancs. Tu as ta propre armoire et des rangements sous le lit.»

Gabriel déposa sa valise et son sac sur le matelas.

«Il y aura des consignes à suivre ici. Il faut garder la maison propre et les tâches sont partagées à tour de rôle. Vous avez droit de sortir entre 14 heures et 18 heures en toute liberté mais en dehors de ces heures-là, vous devez me demander. Entre 23 heures et 8 heures, cependant, il est totalement interdit de sortir, ce sont les heures pour dormir. Les heures de manger s'appliquent pour tout le monde: petit-déjeuner entre 8 heures et 11 heures, le repas du midi à 12 heures 30 exactement et le repas du soir à 18 heures 45.

-Je ne vais pas avoir de punitions ou d'activités du genre à faire?

-Pas tant que tu ne feras pas de bêtises. Je sais ce que tu as fais et ton père m'a parlé de tes antécédents. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fais une erreur que tu vas mal finir. Il est inquiet comme tous les parents. Mais je ne compte pas te punir plus qu'un autre. Tu as le droit à ton temps d'adaptation.

-Merci monsieur Singer.

-Pas de ça avec moi. Appelle-moi Bobby. Ton colocataire, Castiel, ne rentrera pas dans très longtemps. Il a eu une autorisation de sortie d'une heure seulement. Tu peux en profiter pour t'installer. Est-ce que tu as pu manger?

-Non.

-Bien. J'avais prévu cette possibilité alors je t'ai laissé des restes du repas de côté. Je te laisse t'installer et tu pourras venir manger après.»

**~o~o~o~**

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre après avoir mangé, il y trouva le garçon brun qu'il avait croisé en arrivant. Celui-ci lui adressa un coup d’œil rapide, fermant le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

«Tu es mon nouveau colocataire.» Ce n'était pas une question. «Enchanté. Je m'appelle Castiel.

-Moi, c'est Gabriel.

-Je sais. Bobby m'a prévenu de ton arrivée.

-Tu ne m'as pas salué tout à l'heure.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

-Pourquoi tu es coincé ici toi?

-Je ne suis pas «coincé» ici.

-D'accord mais... Pourquoi tu es ici?

-Parce que c'est ma chambre.

-Tu le fais exprès de ne pas comprendre? Pourquoi on t'a fait venir ici? Quelle infraction as-tu commise?

-Rien qui te concerne.»

Charmant. Ce garçon était définitivement _charmant_. D'une compagnie parfaite. Gabriel aurait préféré la compagnie du garçon asiatique, et il ne connaissait pas son nom. Il leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'écraser sur son lit. Il sentait déjà que le temps allait être très long. Horriblement long dans cette ville qui n'avait rien pour elle.

 


	2. Chapitre 2 - La maison de redressement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi cher/chère lecteur.ice! Très rapidement après le premier chapitre (parce que c'est toujours comme ça quand j'écris), je te propose le second chapitre. Dans celui-ci, on ne rencontre pas encore Sam mais tous les habitants de la maison de redressement où Gabriel va passer l'été. On a aussi plus d'interaction entre Gabriel et Castiel – et donc avec les autres.  
> J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!  
> Bonne lecture,  
> Ley_Rx

**CHAPITRE 2**

**LA MAISON DE REDRESSEMENT**

 

 

 

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il fixait le ciel étoilé par sa fenêtre écoutant la respiration de son colocataire. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait difficile à ce point de s'adapter. Il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha à la fenêtre. Il avait envie de sortit pour marcher, ça le fatiguerait un peu, mais il ne connaissait pas l'endroit, il pourrait tomber sur Bobby à n'importe quel coin de couloir, alors il se laissa retomber sur le matelas qui grinça. Il paniqua quand il crut entendre son colocataire se réveiller. En réalité, il s'était juste retourné dans son lit. Mais au moins, c'était sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir de toute la nuit.

Quand le soleil commença à se montrer derrière ces éternels nuages, il put entendre son colocataire se lever et il fut totalement déprimé car il devait être six heures du matin, peut-être même qu'il était plus tôt encore. Il se demandait si il pourrait négocier pour rester au lit. Probablement pas. Bobby avait parlé d'un partage des charges, il n'y échapperait pas. Il fit semblant de dormir quand Castiel se prépara pour avoir la paix mais celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il était réveillé.

«Tu devrais te lever si tu es réveillé. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire. Kevin et Charlie ne sont pas là les mercredis matins parce qu'ils ont des activités alors on n'est que quatre à s'occuper de la maison avec Bobby et Balthazar. Sachant que Balthazar va sûrement essayer d'esquiver ses tâches, tu ferais mieux de te lever maintenant.»

Il décida de l'ignorer, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Peut-être qu'il finirait par laisser tomber.

«Ou sinon, je peux dire à Bobby que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.»

Est-ce qu'il savait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ou est-ce qu'il essayait juste de lui trouver une excuse? Il n'en était pas sûr. Au moins, il venait d'apprendre qu'ils étaient cinq garçons. Il hésita à laisser Castiel prévenir Bobby mais il avait bien compris que le garçon allait avoir besoin de son aide pour nettoyer la maison alors il se leva. Son corps entier était engourdi et ses yeux le piquaient mais il quitta son lit. Castiel était habillé et il laçait sa chaussure quand il croisa son regard. Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

«Tu n'as pas dormi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. Et j'avais dormi en voiture donc je vais bien.

-On ne dirait pas que tu vas bien.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mon père ne m'a pas déposé ici pour que tu le remplaces.»

Castiel lui jeta un regard noir mais il l'ignora et s'habilla à son tour. Quand il descendit, il vit qu'il avait bien raison sur l'heure et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas encore prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il remarqua que ça n'empêchait pas Castiel d'agir, se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur où était installé un tableau. Gabriel le regarda faire avant que l'autre garçon ne lui fasse signe de venir. Il obéit, s'approchant, et il comprit que c'était le tableau de partage des tâches. Chaque personne avait une couleur différente. Castiel était en bleu clair, Kevin en vert, Charlie en jaune et Balthazar en rouge.

«Pourquoi Bobby n'a pas de couleur?

-Il s'occupe de tout ce qui tourne autour des réparations complexes et il gère un garage automobile donc il n'a pas besoin d'être sur le tableau. Choisis une couleur.»

Il regarda les crayons que le garçon lui tendait, un bleu foncé, un violet et un noir, et il choisit le crayon bleu puis regarda les travaux.

«Tu vas prendre les trous dans les tâches à faire pour cette semaine et on s'arrangera mieux la semaine prochaine.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Personne ne l'a. C'est un accord commun pour se répartir les tâches, c'est tout.»

Il s'en doutait. Il décapuchonna son crayon et écrit son nom sur tous les emplacements vides: vaisselle le vendredi soir, serpillière le jeudi matin, passage de l'aspirateur dans le rez-de-chaussée le samedi soir et nettoyage de toutes les vitres le dimanche en fin d'après-midi. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire donc ça lui allait – même s'il savait qu'il aurait plus la semaine suivante. Il remarqua que Castiel avait déjà une tâche à faire, le nettoyage de la cuisine.

«Pourquoi nettoyer la cuisine aussi tôt quand tu as toute la matinée?

-Si je nettoie maintenant, ça forcera tout le monde à faire attention, inconsciemment et à ne pas salir la cuisine au moins jusqu'à ce soir. J'ai appris ça rapidement.

-Comment ça? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici?»

Castiel ne répondit pas et commença à nettoyer la cuisine. N'ayant rien à faire et comprenant que la conversation était terminée, il se promena dans la maison pour essayer de se repérer et de bien tout reconnaître. Il trouva la salle de bain et les toilettes rapidement, puis le salon et une chambre fermée à clé où sur la porte il y avait marqué une interdiction d'entrée. Gabriel comprit que ça devait être la chambre de Bobby. Il trouva ensuite le salon. Il y avait deux larges canapés et un gros fauteuil aussi vieux que le monde, une immense bibliothèque à en faire pâlir de jalousie certains grands collectionneurs et un grand bureau qui débordait de papier et de livres en tout genre. Il s'assit sur l'un des canapés et se dit qu'il allait attendre l'heure de petit-déjeuner ici. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire d'autre de toute façon.

**~o~o~o~**

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il pouvait voir le ciel bleu et le soleil qui y était plus haut perché.

«C'est lui le nouveau? Et pourquoi il est là?

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Un peu de curiosité ne te tuera pas, Castiel.»

Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix et vit Castiel avec une jeune fille aux courts cheveux roux. Il se demanda qui elle était, la petite amie de Castiel peut-être, et il se demanda s'ils avaient droit à avoir une visite. En tout cas, quand ils comprirent qu'il avait remarqué leur présence, ils se redressèrent, comme pris en train de faire une bêtise. Il comprit qu'il s'était endormi et se redressa vivement.

«Quelle heure il est?

-Il est midi heures et quart, marmotte. Tu as le sommeil profond.» lui répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé avant de s'approcher de lui. «Enchantée de faire ta connaissance et bienvenue parmi nous. Moi, c'est Charlie.»

Peu surpris de s'être endormi, il le fut par contre plus d'apprendre que Charlie n'était pas un garçon mais une fille. Il était persuadé jusqu'ici que c'était une maison de redressement pour garçons uniquement. Il fit mine de ne pas être trop surpris malgré tout.

«Enchanté, Gabriel.

-Je sais. Bobby a prévenu de ton arrivée. Tu es coincé avec nous maintenant. Tu restes tout l'été, c'est ça? T'as de la chance de rester aussi peu de temps.

-Comment ça?

-Disons qu'on n'a pas tous ta chance. Prépare-toi si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, on mange dans un quart d'heure.»

Là-dessus, elle quitta le salon, suivie par Castiel, le laissant seul avec ses questions et inquiétudes. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là? Est-ce que son père pourrait le laisser plus longtemps? Il se leva mécaniquement pour se préparer et rejoignit la cuisine exactement à midi et demi, n'ayant pas réussi à se débarrasser de ses inquiétudes. Son attention fut tout de même détournée par le repas. Bobby posait le repas sur le milieu de la table, Castiel et le garçon asiatique – qui lisait - étaient déjà installés et il restait trois places libres. Il s'assit à côté de Castiel sans réfléchir, parce qu'il était celui qu'il connaissait le plus ici, bien qu'il ne sache rien à son sujet. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par Charlie qui retira sans douceur le livre des mains du garçon asiatique, le posant à l'écart en posant bien le marque-page, puis allant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Bobby regarda vers l'entrée de la cuisine avant de se relever de sa chaise.

«Je vais aller chercher Balthazar, vous pouvez commencer à manger.»

Et il quitta la cuisine. Kevin – par élimination, il pouvait deviner son nom – se leva et se servit avant de commencer à servir les autres. Quand ils commencèrent à manger, Bobby revint avec un garçon blond qui semblait avoir tout juste été sorti du lit bien qu'il fusse habillé. Gabriel ne savait pas quoi penser de ce garçon. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi penser d'aucun des autres adolescents. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air de mériter de finir en maison de redressement mais il aurait certainement dit la même chose pour lui alors qui pouvait vraiment dire? Il avait envie de leur demander pourquoi ils étaient là mais s'ils répondaient tous comme Castiel, ça ne lui avancerait à rien alors il resta silencieux durant tout le repas. Bobby était aussi silencieux mais il écoutait les conversations des autres entre eux. Charlie et Balthazar discutaient avec animation de sujet en tout genre tout en embêtant Castiel qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Kevin était tout aussi silencieux que lui mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demanda si tous les repas étaient comme cela et s'ils étaient toujours obligés de manger ensemble. Probablement que oui si Bobby était allé chercher Balthazar pour manger.

Puis Bobby profita d'un court instant de silence pour prendre la parole.

«Il faudrait que l'un d'entre vous fasse visiter la ville à Gabriel cet après-midi, histoire qu'il ait des repères. Qui pourrait faire ça?»

Un grand silence répondit à l'homme alors que les cinq adolescents le fixaient comme s'il leur avait parlé dans une langue étrangère. Gabriel ne fut pas vexé que personne ne soit volontaire, il aurait sûrement agi de la même façon. Bobby ne sembla pas apprécier ce silence alors il trouva une technique afin de les motiver.

«Celui qui fera visiter la ville à Gabriel aura le droit de choisir les repas de vendredi et samedi soir et de choisir en premier ses tâches à faire pour la semaine prochaine.»

D'un seul coup les mains de Charlie et de Balthazar se levèrent. Kevin se contenta de garder les yeux baissés et Castiel semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de la proposition de Bobby. Gabriel ne savait si ce qui motivait le plus Charlie et Balthazar était la possibilité de changer les repas où de choisir les tâches mais ils ne semblaient plus en démordre. Bobby regarda Gabriel.

«Tu peux choisir maintenant.»

À la façon dont Charlie et Balthazar le regardaient, il comprit qu'il avait en fait affaire à un piège. Peut importe qui il choisirait, il aurait des problèmes avec l'autre. Il essaya de ne pas choisir mais Castiel fut plus rapide.

«Balthazar est supposé m'aider à faire les courses cet après-midi. Il s'y était engagé.»

Alors que le blond lui adressa un regard offusqué, Gabriel se demanda pourquoi Castiel avait choisi de se mettre une tâche sur ses heure de pause mais au moins il n'avait plus à choisir. Charlie sembla totalement soulagée. Balthazar faisait la gueule mais il ne pouvait rien répondre alors la jeune fille profita de sa victoire par forfait. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire et une excitation peut-être un peu trop forte étonnante étant donné que quelques minutes auparavant elle ne voulait pas lui présenter la ville.

«Tu vas voir, tu n'auras jamais d'autre visite qui sera aussi bien que la façon dont je te présenterai la ville.

-Merci.

-Pas de soucis, tu verras, Sandpoint a ses bons côtés.

-Si tu commences comme ça, tu ne vas pas lui donner envie d'apprécier la ville.

-Mais si! Je sais comment faire pour captiver mon public.

-Très bien.» intervint Bobby. «Mais vous penserez à être rentrés avant 18 heures, je ne vous laisse pas plus de temps aujourd'hui car il y aura encore du mauvais temps ce soir et que ce sera pire qu'hier soir.

-Mais Castiel a pu sortir hier soir.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier.» rétorqua Castiel. «Et je ne profite pas de mes permissions pour sortir plus longtemps comme Balthazar ou toi.»

Charlie croisa les bras en le toisant mais elle ne semblait pas être vraiment vexée, elle souriait même, comme si elle savait qu'il avait raison. Bobby semblait un peu ennuyé par le fait que ni Charlie ni Balthazar – qui ne cherchait même pas à faire semblant de ne pas obéir – ne soient respectueux des règles mais laissa passer.

Après le repas, Gabriel laissa Charlie l'entraîner à l'extérieur pour lui faire visiter la ville avec toujours autant d'entrain excessif même si à ses yeux, il n'y avait de toute façon rien de bien extraordinaire à voir, ils auraient vite fini le tour de la ville et ils passeraient le reste de leur temps à traîner dans les rues sans rien faire. Il n'avait alors pas la moindre idée de tout ce que Charlie pouvait trouver intéressant dans une petite ville qui sentait encore la pluie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te voici arrivé.e à la fin du chapitre! Si tu as apprécié ce chapitre, tu peux laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours agréable.  
> À bientôt pour un prochain chapitre


	3. Chapitre 3 - Sandpoint sous le soleil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère lecteur.ice!  
> Aujourd'hui, je te propose le chapitre 3 de An Endless Romance, où on en apprend un peu plus (mais pas trop) sur certains personnages  
> J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira  
> Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
> Ley_Rx

**CHAPITRE 3**

**SANDPOINT SOUS LE SOLEIL**

 

 

 

Le soleil brillait fortement sur le dos et la tête de Gabriel qui ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait faire aussi chaud alors que la veille il avait tant plu quand il était arrivé. Charlie l'avait d'abord guidé dans le centre-ville et lui avait montré chaque restaurant, chaque magasin, chaque parc,... Elle lui avait aussi acheté un t-shirt ridicule sans manches et à rayures jaunes et oranges qu'elle lui avait forcé à mettre – ce qui l'obligeait à garder son premier t-shirt et sa veste sous le bras. Il n'en comprenait pas l'intérêt mais la jeune fille semblait être satisfaite d'elle alors il laissa passer avec un sourire. Ils s'étaient arrêtés aussi chez un glacier et se promenaient depuis avec une glace à la main chacun.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils marchaient quand ils arrivèrent dans un parc près de l'eau. Ils s'y arrêtèrent, s'asseyant sur un banc pour se reposer, et continuèrent de manger leur glace. Charlie était en train de finir sa glace quand elle se tourna vers Gabriel avec une envie évidente de lui poser des questions sans qu'elle n'ose le faire. Cela l'amusa et il attendit un peu avant d'accepter de la laisser lui poser ses questions.

«Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi tu es ici?

-J'ai essayé de voler des bonbons.

-Sérieusement? C'est pour ça que tu es là? Pourquoi ton père s'inquiète autant?

-Parce que mes grands frères posent déjà beaucoup de problèmes à mon père et ma tante.

-Ta tante vit avec vous?

-Techniquement, non, mais elle est souvent là. Enfin... Mon père s'inquiète que je sois encore pire qu'eux.

-Tes frères posent quel genre de problèmes?

-Le genre de problèmes qui rendent un père alcoolique.»

Charlie le regarda avec tristesse, ce qu'il n'apprécia pas. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pitié de lui et il ne supportait pas cela.

«Pourquoi tu as voulu voler ces bonbons?»

Il ne lui répondit pas.

«Pourquoi tu es ici toi?»

Charlie grimaça et fixa ses pieds quelques secondes, faisant voler la poussière en frappant du pied.

«Disons que... je me suis bagarrée. Et que mes parents on été obligés de m'envoyer ici.

-Comment ça, obligés?

-Eh bien... C'est juste qu'avoir une fille comme moi... Ce n'est pas bien.

-Une fille comme quoi? Qui se bagarre?»

Charlie le regarda avec surprise avant de se reprendre et d'essayer d'agir tout à fait normalement, trop normalement.

«C'est ça! Une fille qui se bagarre.»

Elle avait l'air soudainement bien trop sûre d'elle mais Gabriel la laissa se débrouiller avec son excuse. Si elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer plus, il n'allait pas la forcer. Il finit sa glace et ils restèrent assis encore quelques minutes.

«On n'a pas vu toute la ville encore.» commenta Charlie. «Je ne pense pas qu'on aura fini aujourd'hui à temps. Si tu veux, on continuera demain. Tu n'as pas encore vu le cinéma et la plage.

-Il y a une plage?

-Ouais, ça fait presque tout le long de l'est de la ville.

-Enfin un point positif.

-Il y a pleins de points positifs! Rien que le cinéma, ton t-shirt, l'ambiance.

-Quelle ambiance, il n'y a personne.»

Ils se levèrent et Gabriel suivit la jeune fille qui le guidait vers la plage avec une attitude qui lui paraissait plus naturelle, plus apaisée. C'était sûrement une bonne chose. Elle devait être moins stressée en sa présence, maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi il était là.

«C'est parce que les gens craignent la pluie. Ils n'aiment pas ça. Mais dès demain, les villes seront remplies de gens. Viens, on va aller à la plage, on a encore un peu de temps devant nous et l'air marin est super cool.

-Surtout avant une tempête, j'en suis sûr.

-Une tempête? Es-tu déjà venu à Sandpoint en avril ou en novembre? Là tu verras des tempêtes. Quoi que je ne sais pas s'il y a des tempêtes en été. Je devrais demander à Castiel.

-Attends, ça fait depuis l'an dernier que tu es là?»

Charlie lui adressa un regard perdu avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

«Oh non! Mais je suis arrivée en janvier et il y avait encore des dégâts de la tempête de novembre. Et les gens se remettent juste de celle d'avril. Personne n'est très pressé ici. On s'y fait.

-Tu es ici depuis janvier parce que tu t'es bagarrée?»

Ils arrivèrent à la plage et au lieu de descendre toutes les marches, elle sauta les dernières, atterrissant à pieds joints dans le sable et attendit Gabriel sans jamais lui répondre. Ils marchèrent un moment sur la plage avant de décider de rentrer, se rendant compte que le temps passait relativement vite. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils étaient seuls dans la maison. Ils pensèrent à ressortir, pour profiter de la dernière demi-heure qui leur restait quand la pluie tomba violemment contre les vitres de l'habitacle. Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes devant les fenêtres quand Charlie poussa un cri d'horreur et se précipita à l'étage. Gabriel la suivit et entra dans sa chambre à sa suite. La jeune fille était en train de fermer sa fenêtre et il remarqua que la chambre était décorée de posters de films avec des femmes en premier plan sur les murs près de l'un des deux lits. Comme l'autre lit était vide, il comprit lequel était celui de Charlie et regarda avec curiosité les posters. Quand la jeune fille se tourna vers lui à nouveau, elle le surprit à fixer les posters et elle rougit en grimaçant.

«Super posters.

-Merci.

-C'est cool d'avoir ta propre chambre.

-Je suppose. Il y a un deuxième lit seulement parce que Bobby ne sait pas où le mettre et Kevin vient se réfugier ici au moins une fois par jour car Balthazar a oublié sa pudeur chez lui quand il est arrivé. Personnellement, je m'en fous mais ça met Castiel et Kevin mal-à-l'aise.

-Et Bobby?

-Balthazar n'est pas idiot au point de se promener en sous-vêtements devant lui.

-Et toi tu t'en fiches?

-Ce n'est qu'un sous-vêtement.» Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

-Ce n'est pas faux.» Il regarda à l'extérieur où il pleuvait toujours autant. «Ils sont où les autres?

-Va savoir, ils auront des problèmes s'ils rentrent en retard en tout cas.

-Tu t'occupes comment quand tu es seule?

-Je sors. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un était là pour m'en empêcher. Après, quand il pleut je sors des cartes et je joue au solitaire ou j'emprunte des livres à Bobby et je m'allonge sur le fauteuil. C'est la place du roi de la maison.»

Gabriel la fixa longuement et Charlie dut comprendre ce à quoi il pensait car elle se leva précipitamment de son lit alors qu'il se dirigeait dans le couloir en courant. Il allait atteindre les escaliers quand Charlie glissa juste sous son bras et lui passa devant, s'arrêtant juste à temps pour ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Ils descendirent les marches en se poussant l'un l'autre et Gabriel manqua de passer par dessus la rambarde mais ils étaient tous deux beaucoup trop excités pour faire attention. Gabriel atterrit en bas en premier et serait probablement arrivé en premier si Charlie n'avait pas réussi à faire une accélération. Ils atterrirent tous les deux en même temps sur le fauteuil, s'écrasant l'un l'autre. Charlie essaya de pousser Gabriel par terre mais ils s'appuya contre elle de tout son poids pour l'en empêcher et ils explosèrent de rire comme deux enfants.

Quand Castiel arriva plus tard, complètement trempé, il les trouva tous les deux assis sur le fauteuil, à moitié dans le vide, les jambes entremêlées, faisant comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Il les jugea du regard mais le duo s'en ficha complètement, semblant parfaitement à l'aise face au jugement. Castiel s'approcha et regarda Gabriel.

«Tu t'es finalement habitué?

-Seulement à Charlie, ne t'enflammes pas. Elle est clairement plus intéressante que n'importe qui ou quoi ici.

-Vous savez que vous allez finir par tomber d'un instant à l'autre?

-Bien sûr que non. On est sur le fauteuil car on est les rois de cette maison, on ne tombera jamais.»

Au moment même où il prononça ses mots, Gabriel glissa et entraîna Charlie avec lui dans un juron. Ils atterrirent tous deux sur le sol lourdement, se faisant mal. Castiel eut la décence de ne pas rire mais son expression neutre et blasée était pire que tout. Gabriel crevait d'envie de le voir avec une autre expression faciale.

«Vous êtes tombés.

-C'était contrôlé. Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse? Tu penses pouvoir prendre notre place de rois?

-Non. Votre jeu ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez.» Il sembla tout de même un peu inquiet. «Vous vous êtes blessés?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Castiel.» répondit Charlie en se redressant douloureusement.

-Je ne m'en fais pas. C'est votre problème.

-Est-ce que tu as des sentiments?» intervint Gabriel. «On dirait que tu ne ressens jamais rien.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-C'est juste que Castiel ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent.» Gabriel voulut en savoir plus mais Charlie ne semblait pas intéressée par l'idée de lui donner des exemples. À la place, elle se tourna vers l'autre garçon avec un certain enthousiasme. «Viens, on joue aux cartes.

-Tu t'ennuies déjà?»

La rouquine haussa les épaules et se leva en écrasant Gabriel pour aller chercher un jeu de cartes, demandant à forte voix à sa victime s'il voulait jouer aussi. Gabriel répondit positivement en grognant de douleur. Il se redressa et suivit les deux autres jusqu'en haut où ils jouèrent aux cartes jusqu'à ce que Charlie doive quitter la partie pour aller obéir à sa tâche de ce mercredi soir. Gabriel voulut aider Castiel à ranger les cartes mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua les tocs qu'avait son colocataire en les rangeant. Il alla donc s'allonger sur son lit et fixa le plafond.

«À ton avis, pourquoi Kevin et Balthazar ne sont pas rentrés?

-Kevin passe ses après-midis à la bibliothèque. Quand il pleut, il rejoint le garage de Bobby qui est plus proche que la maison. Bobby le lui autorise comme il a toujours des livres sous le bras donc il a le droit de rester à l'extérieur dans ces rares cas. Balthazar m'a fuit dès qu'il en a eu la possibilité donc il joue avec la montre autant que possible.

-Vous étiez partis faire quoi?

-On était aller aider une famille à emménager.

-Pourquoi?

-Bobby nous l'a demandé. J'avais dit que je le ferais et Balthazar s'est proposé également. Il avait oublié.

-Bobby aussi semblait avoir oublié.

-Seulement que Balthazar devait aider aussi. Ce n'est pas son genre de s'investir dans quelque chose, il préfère surtout avoir la paix.

-Alors pourquoi il s'est proposé?

-Il fait ça de temps à autre pour faire croire qu'il participe.

-Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes là, lui et toi?

-Il est arrivé il y a 7 mois. Et je suis là depuis 10 mois.

-Mais pourquoi tu es là depuis aussi longtemps?

-Mes parents n'ont pas jugé nécessaire de venir me chercher.»

Gabriel pouvait entendre une profonde tristesse dissimulée sous le ton neutre de son colocataire qui devait être déchiré entre son amour pour ses parents et la réalité où ceux-ci ne voulaient probablement plus de lui. Castiel posa les cartes parfaitement sur le coin de son bureau quand il remarqua l'air triste de Gabriel qui le mit mal-à-l'aise.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour atterrir ici?

-Tu vas me poser la question tous les jours? Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te concernait pas.

-Je sais mais tu as vraiment l'air de mal vivre ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Comme si c'était quelque chose dont je pouvais parler comme ça.»

Castiel semblait soudainement en colère alors Gabriel décida de garder le silence malgré sa curiosité croissante. Gabriel se laissa retomber sur le lit avant de se décider de rassurer son colocataire.

«Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas envie de parler. Je peux le comprendre. Je sais à quel point ça peut être difficile. Je ne t'y obligerai pas mais je veux juste que tu saches que si tu veux parler, de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parlerais à toi. Je ne te connais pas.

-Tu ne me connaîtra jamais si tu ne cherches pas à me connaître.

-Pourquoi je voudrais te connaître alors que tu partiras à la fin de l'été?-

-Ce n'est pas parce que je vais partir qu'on ne sera plus en contact du tout.

-Tu détestes cet endroit.

-Mais je ne te déteste pas toi. Ni Charlie. Vous êtes sympas. Je ne connais ni Bobby ni Kevin ou Balthazar mais je ne les déteste pas non plus.

-Mais tu détestes la maison de redressement. Et Sandpoint. Tu n'es là que depuis deux jours et tu n'as fait que faire la gueule au sujet de cet endroit.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai visité la moitié de la ville, un bout de la plage, j'ai mangé une glace et j'ai joué aux cartes.

-Pourquoi tu veux tellement voir le côté positif des choses? Tu ne restes que jusqu'à la rentrée, à peine plus de deux mois, tu as le droit de faire la gueule.

-Parce que «à peine plus de deux mois», c'est largement suffisant pour que je fasse une connerie.»

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, il comprit pourquoi Castiel ne voulait pas parler. Il s'enfonça le visage dans son oreiller, sentant le regard de l'autre sur lui et ses joues rougir.

«Quel genre de connerie?

-Je n'ai plus envie de parler.»

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, il entendit Castiel quitter son lit puis la chambre et put sortir son visage de son oreiller. Ces deux mois allaient être définitivement longs à présent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te voilà arrivé.e à la fin du troisième chapitre! Je pensais vraiment faire apparaître Sam dans ce chapitre là mais ça ne s'est toujours pas fait. J'espère cependant que le chapitre t'a plu.e  
> Si tu le souhaites, tu peux me laisser un commentaire  
> Je te souhaite une bonne journée,  
> Ley_Rx


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le garçon aux cheveux longs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi, cher/chère lecteur.ice  
> Voici pour toi le quatrième chapitre de An Endless Romance et, enfin, nous voyons Sam apparaître dans l'histoire. Pas très longtemps mais c'est déjà ça car on a la rencontre avec Gabriel. Aussi, j'ai calculé, si je fais au moins un chapitre par jour qui passe, je devrais écrire au moins 70 chapitres, ce qui fera que ce sera ma plus grosse histoire (même si je doute honnêtement réussir à faire un chapitre par jour) si je n'écris que sur l'été seulement car je pense continuer l'histoire au-delà, probablement.  
> (Je remarque également que j'écris vite en ce moment, je ne pense pas que ça va durer longtemps)  
> J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture  
> Ley_Rx

**CHAPITRE 4**

**LE GARCON AUX CHEVEUX LONGS**

 

 

 

Gabriel fixa le seau d'eau propre mélangée au produit nettoyant avec une grande incompréhension, tenant dans sa main le balais à serpillière. Il releva la tête vers Charlie et Balthazar qui l'observaient des escaliers d'un œil amusé et moqueur. Il leur adressa un doigt d'honneur avant de envoyer violemment la serpillière dans le seau puis de la poser sur le sol avec une telle force que l'eau lui gicla sur les pieds. Il entendit Charlie rire et tapa du pied sur le sol avant d'essayer de mouiller le sol avec la serpillière. Il galérait mais au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il eut fait tout le couloir. Il s'occupa ensuite de la salle de bain puis repassa pour s'occuper des toilettes. Il ignora la chambre de Bobby, n'ayant pas le droit d'y rentrer, et revint vers l'entrée où il s'occupa longuement du salon, ayant du mal à passer entre les meubles, derrière le bureau et les canapés,... Quand il se retourna pour aller s'occuper de la cuisine. Il remarqua Charlie et Balthazar qui l'observaient du couloir, leurs pieds sales sur son parquet propre et il les fit fuir en les menaçant avec sa serpillière mais il savait qu'ils reviendraient à la charge car ils étaient partis en riant. Fulminant et ayant mal au dos, il alla nettoyer la cuisine. Quand il revint dans les escaliers, il comprit que son travail allait être le plus difficile à présent, d'autant plus que Kevin pointa sa tête du haut des escaliers pour lui prévenir qu'il devait changer l'eau et qu'il ferait mieux de d'abord s'occuper de l'étage puis finir par l'escalier en descendant.

Il se dit que toute la maison devait l'entendre jurer alors qu'il changeait l'eau et quand il dut grimper les escaliers avec son seau à la main et son balais à serpillière sous le bras. Charlie riait aux éclats en voyant son visage rouge mais il l'ignora. Il commença par le fond du couloir, commençant par la chambre de Balthazar et Kevin, les condamnant à rester coincé sur leur lit pendant trois bons quarts d'heure. Il s'occupa ensuite de la salle de bain de l'étage puis nettoya le couloir jusqu'aux chambres les plus proches des escaliers et commença par la chambre de Charlie puis passa à la sienne. Castiel ne se leva pas de sa chaise mais leva ses pieds du sol et les coinça sous ses fesses pour que Gabriel puisse nettoyer le sol bien partout. Il lui fit vaguement la remarque – probablement sans faire attention au fait qu'il faisait la remarque oralement – que son travail de nettoyage était très rudimentaire. Gabriel ne rétorqua rien mais il fulmina. Quand il quitta la chambre, il tomba sur Charlie qui essayait de quitter la sienne et poussa un cri d'horreur et de colère, ayant à nettoyer à nouveau la chambre de la jeune fille. Quand il y repassa il frappa la jeune fille avec la serpillière – pas violemment, juste pour la tremper et l'emmerder – avant de finir le couloir. Il s'occupa des escaliers lentement et avec difficulté et manqua de tomber un grand nombre de fois avant d'avoir finalement fini.

Il vidait l'eau sale dans le lavabo de la cuisine quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Bobby entrer avec ses bottes sales dans la cuisine. Gabriel fixa les bottes avec horreur et il eut envie de pleurer et de hurler et de prendre Bobby par le col de son t-shirt et de le mettre à la porte mais il resta bloqué, comme s'il avait oublié comment bouger.

«Tu viens de nettoyer les sols? Désolé, je vais repasser la serpillière là où j'ai sali le sol.»

Gabriel ne répondit rien alors que Bobby retirait ses bottes pour les poser sur le meuble à chaussures et récupérait le matériel qu'il avait toujours en mains pour nettoyer le sol. Il se dirigea vers la terrasse arrière, ouvrit la porte et alla s'écraser sur le hamac pour s'y laisser dépérir de désespoir. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son père s'était mis à boire.

Plus tard, Bobby vint le chercher pour aller manger. Il pensa fortement à l'ignorer mais l'homme revint le chercher et l'entraîna à bout de bras jusqu'à la table. En voyant les autres déjà à table, il s'assit avec dépit entre Kevin et Charlie, convaincu qu'il ne reprendrait plus jamais le passage de la serpillière. Le travail était beaucoup trop dur pour un résultat pas assez satisfaisant.

**~o~o~o~**

Avec Charlie, ils avaient marché très vite pour revenir là où ils en étaient la veille. Ainsi, Gabriel avait découvert le cinéma, la bibliothèque et ils avaient même atterrit au garage de Bobby. L'endroit était plutôt propre, contrairement à ce que Gabriel attendait – surtout quand il avait remarqué l'état de ses bottes. Bobby était occupé avec une voiture. Charlie se dirigea vers lui avec enthousiasme en annonçant sa présence. L'homme releva la tête et les salua.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux?

-Je présente tout ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la ville et je viens de terminer.

-Comme si mon garage était important.

-Bien sûr que ça l'est. On ne peut pas l'éviter si on ne sait pas où il est.»

Sa remarque le fit rire, ce qui étonna Gabriel qui s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit vexé. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le garage mais Gabriel s'ennuya rapidement. Il prévint rapidement qu'il s'en allait pour faire un tour mais n'attendit pas la réponse des deux autres et partit. Il se promena longuement dans les rues de Sandpoint, n'ayant pas grand chose à voir, et ne se rendit compte qu'il était perdu seulement quand il remarqua que le soleil avait pas mal défilé dans le ciel et quand il entendit le clocher sonner cinq heures. Il commença un peu à s'inquiéter et essaya de chercher le sud pour retrouver la maison de redressement mais il eut beau marcher, il ne s'y retrouva pas.

Il y avait effectivement plus de monde dans les rues maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus la crainte de la pluie mais à chaque fois qu'il demandait à quelqu'un de quel côté aller pour trouver la maison de redressement, les gens le fuyaient comme la peste. Il commençait à désespérait et se disait déjà qu'il allait devoir trouver une excuse auprès de Bobby sur son retard quand il remarqua une dernière personne dans la rue qui ne semblait pas le fuir. La personne marchait devant lui, un livre entre les mains, et lui faisait dos. Gabriel ne pouvait voir presque que sa longue chevelure brune qui ondulait jusqu'à ses cuisses – probablement à cause de l'humidité – et pensa qu'il avait affaire à une jeune fille. Il s'approcha donc rapidement pour la rattraper car elle marchait très vite et pour lui demander son chemin. Il réussit à la rattraper juste assez pour poser sa main sur son épaule. La personne se retourna et Gabriel rougit, à la fois de honte et d'admiration. Ce n'était pas une jeune fille qu'il avait arrêté mais un jeune garçon de son âge qui était d'ailleurs plutôt joli. Le garçon le regarda avec surprise et il eut le temps de se reprendre. Il lui adressa un sourire amical pour attirer sa sympathie.

«Salut! Excuse-moi de te déranger mais j'aurais besoin d'une indication.

-Je t'écoute.» le garçon ferma son livre et passa une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule et Gabriel eut du mal à se concentrer.

-Je cherche la maison de redressement de Bobby Singer.»

Il s'attendit que celui-ci s'en aille aussi mais le visage du garçon sembla s'éclairer.

«Oh, tu es le nouveau? Tu es loin de là où tu dois aller et il me semble que la permission n'est que jusqu'à 18 heures, non? On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, suis-moi.»

Gabriel suivit le garçon avec une incompréhension énorme. Comment le garçon savait-il qu'il était _le_ nouveau, quels étaient les horaires de permission? Pourquoi ne le fuyait-il pas? Était-il un ancien résident? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y était plus si c'était le cas? Gabriel crevait d'envie de l'avoir lui comme colocataire. Mais il se reprit en suivant le garçon, les joues rouges. Il détestait quand il pensait comme cela car ça ne lui attirait jamais que des ennuis. Et Kali, s'ils étaient toujours en couple, n'apprécierait pas qu'il regarde quelqu'un d'autre – encore plus si c'était un garçon – comme il le faisait.

Ils réussirent par un miracle à arriver à temps à la maison de redressement. Gabriel regarda l'habitacle avec un peu de déception car il ne s'était pas attendu à arriver aussi vite. Cependant, il se retourna pour remercier le garçon. Il voulait être poli et avoir ses chances au cas où il le reverrait. Il détestait définitivement sa façon de penser. Comment pouvait-il seulement imaginer quoi que ce soit avec lui?

Il adressa donc un sourire au garçon pour avoir l'air, encore une fois, sympathique à l'autre garçon.

«Merci de m'avoir ramené ici.

-Pas de soucis. Je viens parfois ici alors je connais l'endroit et je sais que beaucoup ici peuvent être mauvais avec les adolescents qui résident ici donc j'aide autant que possible.»

Ils s'observèrent dans un silence timide avant que le garçon ne reprenne.

«Bon, je vais rentrer.

-Bien sûr, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps!

-Tu ne me déranges pas du tout.»

Gabriel sentit ses joues le chauffer et se maudit mentalement d'être tomber sur le garçon le plus joli de cette fichue ville. Il regarda le garçon partir en le saluant et alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison, il se dit qu'il n'avait même pas demandé son nom au garçon.

**~o~o~o~**

Il n'avait même pas regardé Castiel quand celui-ci était entré dans leur chambre. Il était resté muet à fixer le plafond en mâchant un morceau de bonbon.

«Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça?

-Dans mon sac. Tu en veux un?

-On va bientôt manger.

-Tu peux te détendre une fois ou deux tu sais. Ce n'est qu'un bonbon que je te propose.»

Il lui tendit le sachet à son colocataire et sourit quand il sentit le sachet s'alourdir au moment où Castiel prit finalement un bonbon pour le manger. Il tourna la tête et l'observa avec un grand sourire jusqu'à ce que Castiel détourne le regard, gêné, ce qui le fit rire. Il se rassit sur son lit et rangea le sachet de bonbons en suivant du regard Castiel qui s'asseyait sur son propre lit. Il était plutôt fier de lui d'avoir réussi à partager quelque chose avec le garçon. Bon, ce n'était qu'une sucrerie mais c'était déjà ça.

«Je peux te poser une question?» Castiel leva les yeux aux ciel, croyant sûrement qu'il allait lui redemander pourquoi il était ici mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait alors il continua. «Est-ce que tu connais un garçon avec une longue chevelure brune?»

Il sentit qu'il avait capté l'attention du garçon car celui-ci le regarda avec surprise, curiosité et un peu d'inquiétude. Gabriel se demanda pourquoi mais décida de ne pas gâcher sa chance à le lui demander.

«Pourquoi?» Il avait définitivement l'air tendu.

-Je me suis perdu en ville et j'ai rencontré un garçon qui m'a aidé à retrouver son chemin. Il a de très longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Ou bleus. Ou marrons? Je ne sais plus mais ils étaient jolis. Il est super grand et il connaît la maison et les horaires et c'est le seul ici qui n'a pas l'air effrayé par le fait que je vive ici.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui.

-Pourquoi? Il est dangereux?

-Non mais toi tu l'es. C'est un garçon sensible et il n'a pas besoin que tu fasses semblant d'être son ami pendant les deux pauvres mois où tu resteras ici.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Je ne te demande qu'un prénom!»

Castiel resta tendu encore quelques temps avant d'enfin se détendre, un peu gêné.

«Excuse-moi. Il s'appelle Samuel, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Sam.

-Pourquoi tu t'es affolé comme ça? C'est ton petit-copain?»

Castiel le regarda avec affolement alors Gabriel essaya de le rassurer.

«Je m'en fiche, tu sais. Je sais que tout le monde dit que ce n'est pas bien mais je vois aussi ceux qui disent que c'est tout aussi normal. Je m'en fiche que quelqu'un préfère les hommes ou les femmes.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit-copain. C'est juste que j'ai déjà vu Sam souffrir à cause de certains anciens résidents qui se sont servis de lui. C'est mon ami et il a plus de difficultés que Charlie, Kevin ou Balthazar a se remettre de ce qui lui fait du mal.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça. Mais je préférerais que tu ne t'approches pas de lui. Comme je te l'ai dis, il est trop sensible et si tu deviens son ami durant le temps où tu es ici, ce sera juste une tristesse supplémentaire pour lui quand tu partiras.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne comptais pas devenir son ami non plus. Juste être poli. Et comme j'avais oublié de lui demander son prénom, je voulais simplement savoir.»

Castiel ne semblait pas totalement convaincu mais décida de lui faire confiance quand même. Il semblait totalement épuisé aux yeux de Gabriel.

«Est-ce que je peux avoir un autre bonbon?»

Gabriel ressortit son sachet et le lui tendit, cachant son soulagement d'avoir réussi à calmer la tempête qu'était l'autre garçon. Quand il y réfléchissait, il prenait vraiment conscience que son colocataire n'était pas celui qu'il avait cru qu'il était. Castiel n'était pas un garçon insensible et incapable de montrer ses rares sentiments. C'était un garçon perdu, empli de colère et très probablement homosexuel à la façon dont il avait réagi quand Gabriel avait cru qu'il était en couple avec Sam. Il s'en fichait, honnêtement. Comme il l'avait dit, les gens autour de lui pouvaient bien être hétérosexuels ou homosexuels, ça ne changeait rien à la façon dont il voyait la personne. Il savait juste que lui était hétérosexuel. C'était logique, c'était à peu près tout ce dont il était sûr à son sujet. Une autre chose dont il fut sûre était que Castiel et lui n'auraient plus faim s'ils continuaient à manger autant de confiseries. Mais ce n'était pas important. Il pouvait bien risquer ça pour tisser des liens avec son colocataire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! Tu es arrivé.e à la fin du chapitre 4  
> Si il t'a plu, tu peux laisser un commentaire, j'y répondrai  
> À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre  
> Ley_Rx


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le dix-septième été de Charlie Bradbury débuta le premier juillet (partie 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère lecteur.ice  
> Aujourd'hui, je te donne le chapitre 5 de An Endless Romance. Cependant, ce chapitre est plus long que prévu alors j'ai demandé à mes abonnés sur twitter (si tu en fais parti.e, salutation à toi!) s'il valait mieux que je fasse un seul chapitre très long ou deux et il a été décidé à la majorité (bon, une seule personne a voté mais c'est déjà ça! Et si toi qui a voté, tu es en train de lire cette introduction, écris Poche de tête dans les commentaires (comme ça, j'ai un commentaire en plus et je vois si quelqu'un a lu ma bio twitter)) qu'il valait mieux que je divise le chapitre en 2 parties (ou plus, selon comment j'écris) donc voilà!  
> Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierai le chapitre 6 mais je te laisse en tout cas profiter du chapitre 5.  
> Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
> Ley_Rx

**CHAPITRE 5**

**LE DIX-SEPTIEME ETE DE CHARLIE BRADBURY DEBUTA LE PREMIER JUILLET (Partie 1)**

 

 

 

Gabriel ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était quelqu'un de chanceux. Pour commencer, il était le plus jeune d'une famille dysfonctionnelle – enfin, pas vraiment si on comptait l'enfant que Lucifer était supposé avoir eu avec une femme qui s'était enfuie loin de lui dès qu'elle avait pu – né après trois frères qui s'étaient toujours cru au-dessus des lois, avait grandi en essayant d'avoir l'air normal après leur passage après avoir fini par laisser tomber et assumer son extravagance qui avait le don d'énerver tout le monde autour de lui, avait essayé de faire comme ses frères en vain, avait essayé une fois de voler et s'était fait prendre immédiatement, avait atterrit dans une maison de redressement où son colocataire était un garçon probablement homosexuel avec beaucoup de colère en lui et se retrouvait maintenant dans une situation où il devait célébrer l'anniversaire de la seule fille vivant dans sa maison de redressement. Il ne connaissait pas la fille en question quatre jour plus tôt et il n'était pas au courant de cet anniversaire jusqu'à ce jour même. Il se retrouvait donc comme un idiot à regarder tout le monde préparer l'anniversaire de Charlie pendant qu'il essayait de gonfler des ballons rouges parce que Charlie les voulait tous rouges. Kevin avait installé des guirlandes et avait fait fuir la jeune fille du bureau de Bobby qui avait été aménagé pour y poser les cadeaux – Gabriel était sûr que les mettre sur la terrasse serait mieux comme ils y resteraient tout l'après-midi mais il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire car tout le monde avait déjà préparé la chose ainsi avant qu'il ne se soit réveillé. D'ailleurs ça avait été Charlie qui l'avait réveillé en lui sautant dessus – il était presque sûr qu'il avait une côté cassée mais Bobby disait qu'il surjouait et que tout allait bien, ce qui lui faisait se demander combien de fois Charlie avait écrasé quelqu'un d'endormi avant, et quelles raisons l'avaient poussée à faire ça car on ne fête pas son anniversaire tous les jours.

Il regarda Charlie entrer dans le salon avec un grand enthousiasme et se diriger vers les cadeaux qu'elle observa sans toucher, sachant que Kevin, bien qu'absent à ce moment, n'était jamais loin et qu'il lui ferait regretter si elle osait seulement s'en approcher trop près. Gabriel attrapa son septième ballon sur trente – et se désespéra d'être seul à les gonfler – et souffla dedans en épiant ses gestes. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec enthousiasme.

«Regarde ces cadeaux!» Il s'en voulait un peu de ne lui avoir rien trouvé. «Rien qu'avec le papier-cadeau, je sais qui a fait l'emballage de quel cadeau.

-Vraiment?» Il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle alors il garda le trou du ballon fermé entre son pouce et son index.

-Ouais! Viens voir et essaie de deviner.»

Il s'approcha et regarda les quatre cadeaux. De gauche à droite, le premier était juste un livre non emballé mais avec une carte minuscule accrochée dessus par un ruban rouge, le second était de forme carrée et parfaitement bien emballé, avec une précision chirurgicale et un scotch très peu présent, le troisième était presque bien emballé mais avec beaucoup de scotch et le quatrième ressemblait à une boule de papier-cadeau. Gabriel se demanda comment on pouvait aussi mal emballer un cadeau. Amusé par le défi de Charlie, il essaya de deviner qui avait fait quoi.

«Je dirais que, dans l'ordre de gauche à droite, que c'est Bobby, Castiel, Balthazar et Kevin.

-Incroyable. Tu n'en as trouvé qu'un. Le premier, c'est bien Bobby, il ne s'embête pas à emballer. Le deuxième, ce n'est pas Castiel mais Balthazar.

-Balthazar? Je ne l'imagine pas du tout emballer quoi que ce soit avec autant de précision et de délicatesse.

-C'est parce que ce n'est pas lui. Il demande à faire emballer son cadeau quand il l'achète, il n'est pas idiot. Et le troisième, c'est Kevin. Il a un peu de mal à emballer, tu vois qu'il avait oublié et qu'il a coupé trop peu de papier-cadeau et qu'il a paniqué.

-Attends. C'est Castiel qui a emballé le quatrième cadeau?

-Ce n'est pas son fort, le travail délicat.

-Comment ça se fait, il a toujours l'air de toujours savoir tout faire.

-Ce n'est pas beau de juger les gens. Castiel est un homme de terrain. Tu t'en rendras compte à tes dépends.»

Gabriel ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire mais ça l'inquiétait clairement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'interroger la jeune fille car Kevin entra dans le salon en poussant un cri qui les fit tous les deux sursauter.

«Cinq mètres de distance avec les cadeaux!

-Mais tu sors d'où?» cria Charlie.

-Tu crois que je ne vous entends pas? Le sol grince et vous parlez fort.

-Sauf que ça fait cinq minutes qu'on est devant les cadeaux!

-J'ai senti le changement de ton dans ta voix.

-Arrête de faire comme si tu étais ta mère, tu n'es qu'un gosse excentrique!»

Gabriel se demanda comment Charlie pouvait connaître la mère de Kevin suffisamment pour savoir ça à son sujet mais il ne posa pas la question car Kevin le fusilla du regard. Ce n'était pas très impressionnant mais il ne souhaitait avoir de problèmes.

«Pourquoi les ballons ne sont pas tous gonflés déjà? Il est onze heures, on ne peut pas accueillir les invités et faire une fête digne de ce nom si les ballons ne sont pas gonflés! Et ils ne sont même pas encore dehors.

-Je suis tout seul pour les gonfler, tu t'attendais à quoi? Ça se voit que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sportif.

-Je peux t'aider.» proposa Charlie.

-Non, c'est ta fête.» rétorqua Kevin. «Tu ne dois pas participer à la préparation.

-Mais je m'ennuie! Vous êtes tous occupés et il n'y encore aucun invité. Il y aurait eu Sam ou Dorothy, ou Meg, je me serais occupée mais il n'y a personne et rien à faire.

-Sam?»

Charlie et Kevin se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise.

«Tu connais Sam?

-Je... Si on parle de la même personne, je l'ai rencontré hier.

-Ton Sam est grand, avec une chevelure incroyablement plus longue que celle de n'importe qui ici et avec des yeux de toutes les couleurs de yeux possibles?

-Oui?

-Alors c'est lui. C'est cool, tu vas connaître quelqu'un, vous pourrez parler.»

Gabriel ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Ça devait être une bonne nouvelle mais il s'inquiétait de faire une connerie, n'importe laquelle. Il décida de détourner l'attention.

«Et qui sont Dorothy et Meg?» Pourquoi devait-il apprendre autant de prénoms en aussi peu de temps?

-Dorothy est ma meilleure amie et Meg est la meilleure amie de Castiel et une bonne amie pour tous ceux qui rentrent dans ses bonnes grâces.

-Ta «meilleure amie»?» insista Kevin en haussant un sourcil et Charlie lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en rougissant.

Gabriel se demanda se que Charlie lui cachait et se dit qu'entre elle et Castiel, il avait vraiment l'impression que personne ne lui faisait vraiment confiance dans cette maison. Pas que ça l'affecte en quoi que ce soit, non. Mais il ne faudrait pas s'étonner si au moment de son départ, certains trouvent des araignées dans leur lit.

Comme il ne soufflait pas suffisamment vite dans les ballons au goût de Kevin, celui-ci le rejoignit rapidement pour l'aider dans sa tâche et Charlie fit de même malgré les plaintes des garçons et ils eurent fini et qu'ils eurent mis les ballons à l'extérieur quand ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Charlie se précipita vers l'entrée avec enthousiasme et ouvrit la porte si vite et avec tant de force que Gabriel put l'entendre claquer contre le mur. Quand il rejoignit le couloir avec Kevin qui lui passa devant pour saluer les autres, il vit une jeune fille un peu grande et au visage très doux attraper Charlie dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la ligne de la mâchoire, ce qui fit rire et rougir la reine du jour. Derrière elles, il y avait une autre fille aux cheveux déteints en blond avec des racines brunes qui arracha Charlie des bras de l'autre pour l'enlacer à son tour et la décoiffer avant de faire de même avec Kevin sur lequel elle se jeta en le soulevant du sol.

La jeune fille au visage doux remarqua Gabriel et s'avança vers lui en lui tendant la main.

«Enchantée, je m'appelle Dorothy.

-Gabriel. Je suis-...

-Je sais. Charlie m'a parlée de toi. Tu es plus petit que ce que j'imaginais.»

Il fit comme si il n'était pas vexé d'apprendre ceci et lui sourit. L'autre fille, probablement Meg pour le coup, s'approcha à son tour et le jaugea du regard.

«C'est toi le nouveau criminel en ville? Tu as l'air trop gentil, tu t'es fait accusé à tort?»

Il aurait peut-être dû fuir quand il en avait l'opportunité. La jeune fille lui adressa un grand sourire amusé et lui serra la main à son tour, écrasant la sienne dans sa poigne.

«Je suis Meg. Bienvenue en ville, tu ne tiendras pas deux semaines avant de vouloir rentrer chez toi.

-Il voulait déjà rentrer chez lui avant de s'être installé.»

Gabriel commença à désespérer alors que Castiel approchait. C'était le grand jour de Charlie et s'était lui qui allait devoir supporter les remarques de tout le monde. Meg se dirigea vers Castiel et le prit dans ses bras en déposant un baisé sur sa joue. Le jeune garçon sembla agacé mais se laissa faire, se contentant de la saluer oralement quand elle le fit enfin. Castiel se tourna ensuite vers la porte puis Charlie.

«Sam n'est pas encore là?

-Non mais il ne va pas tarder.

-Je vais l'attendre ici, allez dans le jardin en attendant.»

Gabriel regarda Kevin récupérer les cadeaux des deux filles avant de se précipiter dans le salon pour les déposer avec les autres avant de suivre les trois filles qui allèrent dans la cuisine puis sortirent par la terrasse. Ils croisèrent Bobby qui s'occupait du barbecue et Balthazar qui était allongé dans le hamac, lisant un livre dont Gabriel ne pouvait pas lire la couverture.

«Ne t'en fais pas Charlie, je m'en vais dès que j'ai fini avec la nourriture, je m'en vais.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de partir de ta propre maison Bobby.

-Crois-moi, je ne me sens pas obligé. Je suis attendu ailleurs.»

Gabriel regarda Meg se diriger vers le hamac et écraser Balthazar de son poids pour lui dérober son livre et lire le résumé à voix haute avant de surprendre Charlie et Dorothy tenter de se dérober.

«Vous allez où?»

Sa question fit s'arrêter les deux filles et Balthazar se redressa – avec difficulté comme le hamac se balançait au rythme dès jambes de Meg – et s'écria avec une joie terrifiante.

«Interdiction d'aller se cacher ailleurs! C'est ta fête, Charlie, et tu ne portes mêmes pas ta tenue.

-Quelle tenue?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de porter ma tenue, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.

-Bien sûr que si.»

Balthazar se glissa hors du hamac et attrapa une petite boite en carton à laquelle Gabriel n'avait pas fait attention avant et s'approcha de Charlie. Meg se précipita sur la jeune fille et l'empêcha de fuir en lui attrapant le bras, riant d'une façon effrayante. Dorothy semblait être aussi intriguée que Gabriel alors elle se plaça à côté de lui pour attendre de voir ce qu'il se passait. À ce moment, Kevin sortit à l'extérieur et sembla lui comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'expliquant aux deux autres. Il y avait quelques temps à l'arrivée de Charlie, ils avaient imaginé des costumes qu'ils avaient faits spécialement pour les anniversaires et qu'ils devaient mettre quand c'était leur jour de fête. Apparemment, Charlie avait oublié, ou aurait préféré que tout le monde oublie.

Au bout de quelque instants, Charlie fut affublée d'une cape épaisse, chaude et rouge et d'une couronne sortie tout droit d'un costume de princesse et d'un t-shirt trop grand et tâché en brun où il était inscrit «Roi des bisous» qui avait probablement été ajouté après car l'écriture bavait. La jeune fille avait les joues rouges mais ce n'était plus de joie ou d'amusement mais de gêne et de chaleur. Gabriel se retint de trop sourire mais Dorothy ne put retenir un rire, camouflant son visage derrière sa main trop tard pour se cacher.

Charlie tirait une grimace de dix pieds de longs, n'appréciant pas du tout sa situation. Bobby éteignit le barbecue et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

«Profite de ta journée au lieu de bouder, idjit.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui est en train de mourir de chaud.

-Tu exagères. Et écarte-toi du barbecue, tu auras moins chaud. Moi j'y vais, si vous avec besoin de moi, débrouillez-vous ou appelez les urgences ou les pompiers, enfin des personnes qui seront plus à même de gérer l'incendie que vous allez provoquer.

-Aie confiance en nous.

-Si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Donc j'ai surtout confiance en le fait qu'il y aura au moins un truc de cassé à mon retour. Mais si j'ai tort, vous aurez une heure de permission de plus par jour toute la semaine prochaine.»

Bobby n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il avait touché l'intérêt de ses locataire et qu'en leur offrant sur un plateau d'argent du temps de sortie en plus sauverait sa maison. Sur ces mots, il quitta la terrasse et les laissa seuls avec ce pari en tête mais Gabriel savait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas, comme un instinct. Il se demanda juste à quel moment tout allait finir en flammes. Ça allait être drôle, vraiment, et il avait hâte de voir ça.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et te voilà arrivé.e à la fin de ce chapitre! S'il t'a plu, tu peux me laisser un commentaire (c'est toujours sympathique à lire)  
> Je te souhaite une bonne journée/soirée et à la prochaine  
> Ley_Rx


	6. Le dix-septième été de Charlie Bradbury débuta le premier juillet (partie 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère lecteur.ice!  
> Aujourd'hui, je te donne à lire le sixième chapitre de An Endless Romance qui est la seconde partie du cinquième. On reste donc sur l'anniversaire de Charlie et tout ce qu'il s'y passe.  
> J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.  
> Ley_Rx

**CHAPITRE 6**

**LE DIX-SEPTIEME ETE DE CHARLIE BRADBURY DEBUTA LE PREMIER JUILLET (partie 2)**

 

 

 

Castiel rejoignit tout le monde sur la terrasse, suivi de Sam qui avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Charlie se précipita sur lui en oubliant à quel point elle avait chaud et elle le serra fort contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il la serre dans ses bras à son tour. Puis Charlie frappa le bras de Sam en s'écartant et se tourna vers Kevin avec joie.

«Les cadeaux maintenant!

-Non, on mange d'abord.

-C'est mon anniversaire, c'est moi qui choisit! Qui est d'accord avec moi?»

Au grand dam de Kevin, seul Castiel le soutint et il eut à aller chercher les cadeaux dans le salon, aidé par Sam qui demanda à voix haute si ça n'aurait pas été plus pratique de les mettre directement sur la table de la terrasse et Gabriel le remercia intérieurement de partager sa pensée là-dessus.

Charlie, ayant oublié la chaleur que lui procurait son vêtement en ce début de juillet, alla s'asseoir en bout de table comme une reine et attendit ses cadeaux avec un grand sourire et incita les autres à s'asseoir. Dorothy s'assit à sa droite et Balthazar à sa gauche. Gabriel s'installa à côté de la jeune fille et il regarda Meg faire de même en face d'elle et força Castiel à s'installer à côté d'elle.

Les garçons durent faire deux tours pour apporter les cadeaux mais quand tout fut apporté, Charlie tapa dans ses mains d'enthousiasme. Kevin et Sam s'installèrent à leur tour, Sam en bout de table et Kevin à côté de Gabriel, et tous l'observèrent avec attention attraper le premier cadeau, le livre de Bobby. Elle sourit grandement – un sourire d'imbécile heureuse, nota Dorothy d'une voix amusée – en lisant le titre du livre à voix basse. Kevin lui demanda de répéter le nom du livre mais elle refusa en lui tirant la langue, serrant le livre contre elle.

Une fois qu'elle se fut remise de ce premier cadeau, elle se décida à déballer ses autres cadeaux. Castiel lui avait offert un petit sac en toile rempli de dés – pour ses parties de jeux de rôle -, Kevin lui avait offert une figurine en bois – et apparemment, Charlie en faisait la collection? -, elle avait eu du chocolat par Balthazar, une photo par Sam et des chaussons par Dorothy – Gabriel ne comprit pas quel était le sens caché du cadeau mais Charlie avait rit aux éclats. Quand elle avait ouvert le cadeau de Meg, cependant, elle ne le montra pas et rougit, refermant le papier-cadeau.

«Pourquoi tu ne le montres pas?»

Elle ne répondit pas et jeta un regard noir à Meg, le visage entièrement rouge. L'intéressé se ficha totalement de sa colère et lui adressa un grand sourire montrant toutes ses dents. Elle camoufla son dernier cadeau derrière elle sur la chaise et s'appuya dessus. Ensuite, elle déclara avoir faim pour changer de sujet mais Gabriel pensait toujours à ce dernier cadeau. Il irait lui demander plus tard, quand elle serait fatiguée de sa journée et qu'elle aurait oublié ce qu'est le cadeau. Castiel installa les plats sur la table et ils se mirent à manger. Ce fut d'abord étonnamment calme, tout le monde parlait normalement et poliment et Gabriel se demandait quand ça allait commencer à dégénérer quand il vit Meg jeter de la salade sur Sam qui lui répondit d'un regard offusqué.

«Mange ta nourriture de lapin, lapin.

-Arrête ça.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est si drôle de voir ton air vexé.» Elle lui jeta un autre morceau de salade au visage que Sam lui relança dans la joue.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas démarrer une bataille de nourriture?» demanda Castiel, dépité comme s'il savait que, peut importe ce qu'il dirait, la bataille se ferait quand même. Par ailleurs, il se prit un morceau de tomate sur l'épaule. Il se tourna vers Gabriel qui était mort de rire. «Vraiment?»

Charlie lui lança un autre morceau de légume en riant aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, la moitié de la nourriture était par terre et l'autre sur eux. Mis à part Castiel qui était dégoûté par ce gâchis, ils riaient tous. Castiel quitta la table en silence et revint avec un gros gâteau sur lequel étaient posées dix-sept bougies pas encore allumées. Il posa le gâteau devant Charlie et la regarda avec une grande fatigue.

«Promets-moi que ça, ça ne va pas atterrir par terre.

-Je ferai de mon mieux.» sourit Charlie avec amusement avant de lui promettre de ne pas gâcher son dessert. Castiel lui sourit avant d'allumer les bougies qu'elle souffla après s'être faite encouragée par tout le monde. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger le gâteau, Charlie se leva en furie et se précipita pour aller chercher des plateaux de jeux de société. Meg grogna d'agacement mais Charlie fut plus rapide que ses remarques moqueuses et quand elle posa les boites sur la table avec une telle violence que celle-ci trembla, elle déclara d'une voix de reine.

«On va jouer! Celui qui perd a un gage! D'abord, ce sera gentil mais plus on avancera, plus les gages seront gênants ou difficiles.

-Je sens que je vais encore avoir des problèmes.» grommela Kevin mais personne ne l'écouta. D'ailleurs Meg sembla bien plus intéressée car elle proposa une règle.

«Disons que c'est le premier de chaque partie qui donne son gage au dernier!

-D'accord mais ça doit être voté à la majorité.

-Ça me va!»

Ce fut ainsi que la maison de redressement de Robert Singer, autrement appelé Bobby, se changea durant cet après-midi du premier juillet 1980 en un aperçu de l'Enfer selon Kevin Tran, une des victimes malencontreuses des idées terribles de Charlie Bradbury et Meg Masters.

Au début, ça avait été gentil. Kevin avait perdu la première partie, sans surprise, et avait reçu le pari de Balthazar de danser pendant une minute entière. Gabriel comprit vite pourquoi ce pari: Kevin n'avait pas vraiment de don pour la danse, loin de là. C'était drôle mais il ne se moqua pas trop fort, sachant qu'une chose pire pourrait lui arriver plus tard.

Plus tard, ce fut Sam qui perdit et Meg lui réclama sa chemise et le garçon se retrouva torse-nu, mal-à-l'aise. Gabriel remarqua – alors que son regard s'était malencontreusement tourné vers le garçon – que son torse présentait plusieurs cicatrices, plus ou moins grandes. Il était fortement intrigué et se demanda pourquoi personne d'autre ne semblait l'être. Peut-être qu'ils ne le montraient juste pas.

À la partie suivante, il gagna et regarda Charlie qui avait perdu en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait lui demander. Puis il se rappela le cadeau de Meg qu'elle cachait toujours dans son dos et se dit que, plutôt qu'attendre qu'elle soit suffisamment fatiguée un jour pour lui demander, il pouvait lui demander de le montrer maintenant. C'était les règles de la jeune fille après tout, elle devait elle aussi y obéir.

«Dis-nous ce qu'est le cadeau de Meg.»

Charlie ne sourit plus et rougit fortement, le fixant d'un air indigné qui fut bien loin de l'impressionner, avant de baisser les yeux et de bouder quelques secondes puis de se déclarer vaincue.

«Des sous-vêtements.

-Sympa.» commenta Dorothy en haussant un sourire amusé qui n'améliora pas les rougeurs de la rouquine qui était à présent aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle se tourna vers Gabriel avec une détermination dans les yeux qui était si forte qu'elle en était presque contagieuse.

«Tu vas regretter cet affront que tu as fait à ta reine quand tu vas perdre.

-C'est louable mais je ne perds jamais.»

Sa phrase sembla motiver les autres à vouloir le faire perdre car tous lui jetèrent le même regard que Charlie.

Il sentit les conséquences de ses actes à la partie suivante car, alors que ce n'était pas un jeu d'équipe, il sentit que tout le monde jouait contre lui et eut plus de difficultés à ne pas perdre mais au moins c'était plus amusant. Durant le reste de l'après-midi, il ne perdit pas une seule fois et finalement, les autres semblèrent avoir laissé tomber l'idée de le faire perdre et tout se passa de façon très amusante. Balthazar du jongler avec des œufs – et il réussit, au grand désespoir de Kevin -, Dorothy eut à faire un canular téléphonique, Sam eut à s'improviser cuisinier – et échoua sans grande surprise, d'après Castiel -, Kevin perdit à nouveau et dû une encore une fois danser – mais cette fois-ci une valse avec Meg qui s'était portée volontaire, et Gabriel était sûr que tout le quartier l'avait entendu se plaindre – et Castiel fut obligé par Balthazar à échanger de vêtements avec lui.

Il commençait à se faire tard quand Meg sortit un jeu de cartes et les partagea entre Gabriel et elle. Tout le monde la regarda avec surprise mais elle sembla sûre d'elle – comme toujours.

«Toi et moi sommes les seuls à ne pas avoir perdu alors tout se joue ici et maintenant. Celui qui perd cette partie doit refaire _tous_ les gages dans l'ordre.

-Sauf que tu ne m'as pas offert de sous-vêtements.

-Je sais. À la place, disons que le gagnant a le droit de poser deux questions de son choix.

-Deux?

-Tu as vu à quel point Charlie était rouge?

-D'accord, ça me va. Mais tu vas perdre.»

Sauf qu'à la fin de la partie, Gabriel avait perdu. Il fixa sa défaite avec surprise avant de l'accepter dans un sourire. Il quitta sa table et se commença par danser durant une minute mais il s'en fichait car il savait danser – il remercierait peut-être son père de lui avoir forcé à suivre des cours de danse classique quand il était plus jeune pour lui apprendre à canaliser son énergie. Quand il eut fini, il resta debout et se rappela qu'il devait retirer son t-shirt et le donner à Meg alors que tout le monde le regardait avec un sourire amusé. La jeune fille récupéra le t-shirt comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée et il croisa les bras sur le torse, mal-à-l'aise soudainement. Il fit comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas et prit son air le plus assuré possible.

«Pose-moi tes questions, je t'attends.»

Meg se tourna vers les autres pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient savoir à son sujet et elle regarda Sam deux secondes avant de se tourner vers lui en vitesse.

«Première question! La criminalité, c'est de famille?

-Pardon?

-La mère de Sam a une vieille photo de l'époque où elle avait notre âge sur laquelle elle pose avec une fille et à l'arrière, il y a marqué la date que j'ai oublié et le nom de la jeune fille, Amara Shurley. Castiel m'a dit que c'était ton nom de famille. Alors, c'est de famille, la criminalité?

-Déjà, rien ne te prouve que j'ai un lien de parenté avec cette femme.

-Tu connais au moins une famille Shurley qui ne soit pas la tienne?

-Ce n'est pas faux. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle ait vraiment été ici, je croyais que mon père tentait une excuse. C'est ma tante. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est venue ici, étant donné tout ce qu'elle a fait.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je pense que tu as ta réponse mais bon... Si on veut, oui.

-Toute ta famille trempe dans les crimes et c'est toi qui est puni?

-Pas mon père. C'est celui qui respecte le plus la loi. Bien, maintenant que j'ai répondu à tes deux questions, je dois faire quoi déjà?

-Attends, quoi?

-J'ai répondu à tes deux questions.»

Meg comprit son erreur et jura. Sam, qui avait quitté la terrasse, revint avec trois œufs qu'il tendit à Gabriel. C'était vrai qu'il devait jongler. Ce n'était pas un problème et il le prouva en faisant danser les œufs entre ses mains et au-dessus de sa tête quelques minutes avant que Meg n'en soit désintéressée et lui dise d'arrêter. Ensuite, il alla à l'intérieur, suivi des sept autres. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone dans la cuisine et composa un numéro au hasard. Il fixa les autres avec une légère fatigue alors qu'il avait toujours son bras libre autour de son torse et pensa à leur tourner le dos mais il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas le droit. Son canular fut excellent, en tout cas il était fier de lui. Il voyait que Meg tirait la tronche qu'il s'en sorte aussi bien dans ses gages mais il voyait surtout que Charlie riait et c'était probablement le plus important comme c'était sa fête.

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et improvisa une omelette avec tous ces œufs qu'il n'avait pas cassé, du fromage et des pommes de terre. Il les laissa goûter et tous le fixèrent avec une jalousie certaine.

«Où est-ce que tu as appris à cuisiner?

-Chez moi. La cuisine n'est le fort de personne dans ma famille et il fallait bien que je survive.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un truc que tu ne saches pas faire?

-Non, je peux absolument tout faire.»

Il rit en voyant Dorothy lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha de Meg et tendit la main vers elle.

«On va danser?

-Mais je ne veux pas danser. Sam, vas-y.» dit-elle en frappant le garçon sur le bras et celui-ci la regarda avec horreur.

-Pardon? Hors de question.

-Ce n'était pas une question. Il y a deux garçons torse-nu ici, ils dansent.

-Je ne sais pas valser.

-Eh bien tu te laisses mener par Gabriel.»

Gabriel ne crut pas sa chance quand Sam finit par accepter en rougissant et se demanda ce qui allait lui frapper au visage. Ils retournèrent sur la terrasse et descendirent dans le jardin. Gabriel tendit la main vers Sam, essayant de se détendre alors qu'il devait dénuder son torse et il se rendit compte seulement quand l'autre garçon attrapa sa main et qu'il entrelaça ses doigts que sa main était moite. Il rapprocha le plus grand et posa sa main sur sa hanche et sentit la main sur son épaule. Il sentit tous les regards des autres sur eux et essaya d'avoir l'air le plus détendu possible, comme si tout allait bien. Il sourit à Sam en levant les yeux vers lui.

«Tu es prêt?

-On va juste danser une minute, pourquoi tu tournes ça de façon bizarre?

-C'est toi qui imagines des choses.» répondit-il en jouant des sourcils et il le fit danser.

Ce fut la minute la plus courte et longue de son existence. Quand Sam se détendit enfin entre ses bras, Charlie les prévint que c'était terminé et Sam s'écarta comme s'il avait été brûlé. Gabriel ne s'en sentit pas vexé, il comprenait son éloignement car il fit de même de son côté. Le garçon ne dansait pas si mal mais sans plus. Il se rapprocha de la terrasse et de Meg.

«J'échange mes vêtements avec qui? Avec toi?

-Sans offense mais je suis plus grande que toi, je ne vais pas rentrer dans tes vêtements de nain. Échange avec Kevin.»

L'interpellé se plaignit mais ne fut pas écouté et quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient échangé leurs vêtements alors Kevin se retrouvait torse nu et grommelait sur le fait que ça arrivait trop souvent et sa remarque fit rire Gabriel.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, ils remirent tout en ordre et Meg, Dorothy et Sam quittèrent la maison pour rentrer chez eux. Au moment où Bobby rentra, tous les locataires se précipitèrent sur lui pour lui montrer qu'ils n'avaient rien cassé et Bobby dû avouer qu'il avait eu tort à leur sujet et ils eurent droit à leurs heures supplémentaires de permission.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Gabriel était posé dans son lit, Charlie entra dans la chambre et adressa un regard à Castiel qui sortit, semblant comprendre une sorte de message codé entre eux, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Charlie alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Gabriel et lui adressa un regard agacé.

«C'est quand ton anniversaire? Je t'offrirai un caleçon et je t'obligerai à le porter devant tout le monde.

-Dommage pour toi que ce soit en décembre. Je ne serai plus là.

-Je trouverai ton adresse et je te forcerai.

-D'accord.

-Tu comprends ce que je te reproches?» il hocha la tête. «Tu regretteras jusqu'à ce que tu partes et le temps que tu oublies, je te le ferai regretter encore une fois.

-Désolé

-C'est trop tard pour ça. Ma vengeance sera terrible.

-Très bien.» Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et Charlie rit aussi. Puis elle écrasa Gabriel de son poids, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et le fixa avec amusement.

-En tout cas, très jolie danse avec Sam. Tu as l'habitude de faire danser des personnes plus grandes que toi?

-Sans vouloir me rabaisser, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué que _tout le monde_ est plus grand que moi ici.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Mais tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-J'ai une petite copine, Kali, qui est plus grande que moi. Elle n'aime pas danser mais je sais la convaincre parfois.

-Pourquoi tu la forces?

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Ses parents me payent pour que je lui apprenne à danser.

-Elle est comment ta petite copine?

-Probablement en train d'essayer de me retrouver pour me tuer. Elle déteste que je ne lui donne pas de nouvelles.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?

-C'était déjà trop tard quand je suis arrivé ici. Je préfère ne pas y penser tant que je suis là parce que je me mettrais en colère.

-Pourquoi?»

Il haussa les épaules et fit comme si il ne savait pas mais il connaissait la raison. Il voulait juste en épargner la jeune fille, autant que possible.

«Et si tu me laissais me coucher au lieu d'empiéter sur mon lit et mon corps comme si tu avais tous les droits?

-J'ai tous les droits, c'est mon anniversaire.»

Mais elle quitta tout de même la chambre en lui donnant un petit coup de poing amical à l'épaule.

Cette nuit-là, Gabriel n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te voici arrivé.e à la fin du chapitre six!  
> S'il t'a plu, tu peux me laisser un commentaire  
> À la prochaine fois,  
> Ley_Rx


	7. Chapitre 7 - La colère divine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère lecteur.ice!  
> Aujourd'hui, je t'offre la lecture du septième chapitre de An Endless Romance sur lequel je ne peux pas dire grand chose car il n'y a pas grand chose au final, je pense. C'est juste un petit chapitre.  
> J'espère qu'il te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
> Ley_Rx

**CHAPITRE 7**

**LA COLERE DIVINE**

 

 

 

Ils étaient tous fatigués quand le soleil se leva, s'étant tous réveillés plus tard que d'habitude et étant accueillis par un Bobby qui était beaucoup trop rapide pour eux. Il passèrent la matinée à traîner des pieds pour se réveiller. Quand il fut midi, seul Castiel ne semblait plus aussi amorphe qu'au réveil. Bobby put donc apprécier un repas calme comme il en avait très peu. Il avait presque hâte d'être au prochain anniversaire mais il y avait une autre date où ses locataires pourraient se vider de leur énergie et loin de sa maison.

«Vous comptez aller voir les feux d'artifice, après-demain?»

Quatre têtes le regardèrent avec toute la fatigue du monde et Castiel ne leva pas les yeux.

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez faits pour être épuisés à ce point?

-Pas grand chose mais on était tous dans une humeur de fête, à nous énerver pour des petits détails.

-C'était trop bien.» murmura Charlie en baillant. «J'ai pas trouvé le sommeil tant j'avais de l'énergie alors j'ai commencé à lire ton livre. Merci pour le cadeau. L'histoire est géniale.

-Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que c'était.» commenta Kevin mollement.

-Parce que ça ne te concerne pas.

-Pourquoi tu es méchante?

-Je ne suis pas méchante, tu es intrusif. Et Gabriel est un con.» rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Gabriel allait rétorquer quand le téléphone sonna. Six têtes se tournèrent vers le cellulaire comme s'ils n'en revenaient pas qu'il puisse sonner puis Bobby se leva en grognant pour aller répondre. Après avoir dit quelques mots dans le combiné avec un agacement grimpant, il se tourna vers la table.

«Gabriel, c'est pour toi.»

Gabriel se leva et alla répondre, se demandant s'il était vraiment nécessaire que tout le monde le regarde encore une fois alors qu'il téléphonait mais le câble du téléphone l'empêcha d'échapper aux regards. Il posa le téléphone contre son oreille et leur tourna le dos.

«Allô?

- _Tu ne m'as pas prévenue._ »

Gabriel se sentit pâlir et jeta un regard rapide derrière lui, bien trop conscience des paires d'yeux sur lui. Kali avait eu le numéro de la maison de redressement, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'ait l'adresse et qu'elle vienne régler ses comptes en face. Il préférait encore le faire par téléphone devant tout le monde.

«Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

- _Tu aurais dû le trouver._

-Ah oui et quand ça? Quand je dormais? Quand je faisais ma valise? Quand ma tante est venue me chercher et que j'ai cru que j'allais disparaître et qu'on ne retrouverait jamais mon corps?

- _Tu ne prends pas notre relation au sérieux._

-Grande nouvelle, Kali, je ne prends jamais rien au sérieux, c'est ma marque de fabrique.

-C'est ta copine? Salue-la de ma part.» intervint Charlie et il se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

- _Je vois ça. Tu n'es même pas capable de rester avec moi._

-Au moins, je te donne de l'espace pour avoir une vie privée.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- _On va en parler. Je viens te chercher, on rentre et tu vas t'expliquer en face.»_

 _Pardon?_ Et puis quoi encore?

«Mais je n'ai peut-être pas envie de rentrer et de m'expliquer. Parce que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi et je pense que tu devrais surtout te remettre en question. Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer car tu sais ce que je te reproche. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'en terminer là.

- _N'y pense même pas._

-Je vais raccrocher.»

Il le fit sans attendre qu'elle le menace et se dirigea vers les escaliers dans l'entrée, sans écouter Bobby qui le demanda de venir manger. Il grimpa les marches grinçantes, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alla s'échouer sur son lit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il avait mal à la poitrine. Il savait que sa relation se finirait d'un jour à l'autre et qu'elle n'était pas bonne, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Kali mais il se sentait quand même vraiment mal. Il décida d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Peut-être que laisser rentrer l'air chaud lui ferait oublier sa peine.

Plus tard, il entendit le sol de sa chambre grincer. Il avait les pieds posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la tête presque dans le vide alors il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître Kevin. Le garçon avait une assiette dans ses mains et un bol posé à moitié en équilibre dessus.

«Il faut que tu manges.

-Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai mal au ventre.»

Et au cœur. Surtout au cœur.

Kevin l'ignora et le rejoignit, posant les plats sur le matelas.

«C'est le repas de ce midi et de la glace parce que Bobby dit que c'est bon quand on a le cœur brisé.

-Je n'ai pas le cœur brisé, c'est moi qui l'ait quittée.

-Tu as quand même le cœur brisé. Tu l'as quittée parce que votre relation n'allait pas bien mais tu l'aimes quand même. C'est ce qu'il a dit aussi. Et qu'il faut que tu manges.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-J'ai personnellement pensé que tu apprécierais la glace au chocolat.»

Gabriel tourna la tête vers le bol. Il pouvait voir dépasser un peu de la glace. C'était vrai qu'il aimait bien le chocolat.

«Je ne suis pas si gourmand.

-Castiel t'a vu organiser des paquets de bonbons.

-C'est pour rester concentrer. J'ai besoin de sucre.

-Tu vas avoir besoin de médicaments contre le diabète aussi.»

Gabriel rit, amusé par la facilité qu'avait le garçon à rétorquer.

«Tu as toujours eu cette façon de rétorquer ou c'est juste pour moi?

-Tu devrais rencontrer ma mère. Moi je suis gentil. Elle t'aurait déjà fait manger.

-Elle sait que tu as peur d'elle?

-Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, je l'admire. Elle a réussi à m'élever seule alors que j'ai longtemps été un enfant difficile.

-Comment ça?

-J'ai des terreurs nocturnes. Moins maintenant mais quand j'étais petit, ma mère fonctionnait au café pour veiller au moindre symptôme.

-Pourquoi tu es ici?

-J'ai blessé quelqu'un. On faisait des expériences scientifiques en cours et il y avait toujours ce même garçon qui venait m'embêter. Il m'a déconcentré alors que je rangeais des flacons d'acides et j'en ai fais tomber un sur son pied.

-C'était un accident.

-Va dire ça à sa mère qui a traîné ma mère dans la boue en disant qu'elle était incapable d'élever un enfant. Enfin, ne le fais pas, elle l'a regretté.

-Tu as fais quoi?

-J'ai été accepté dans une grosse école que je rejoindrai à la fin de l'été. Ainsi, j'ai prouvé que ma mère m'avait bien élevé.

-Attends, t'as quel âge?

-Dix-huit ans en septembre.»

Gabriel se redressa sur son lit – et se cogna le talon contre l'embrasure de la fenêtre – pour faire face à l'autre garçon.

«Pardon? Mais tu as l'air d'en avoir quinze!

-Merci.

-Désolé mais tu ne fais pas du tout ton âge.

-Toi non plus. Je croyais que tu avais mon âge mais tu n'as que seize ans.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-J'ai demandé à Bobby.

-Tu sais que, techniquement, je suis capable de répondre à cette question.

-Tu n'étais pas encore arrivé donc techniquement, non, tu ne pouvais pas.

-Si tu triches aussi.

-Je ne triche pas. Je pense plus vite que toi. Maintenant, tu devrais manger. Ça te fera du bien de te remplir l'estomac et cet après-midi, Balthazar t'emmène avec lui.

-Faire quoi?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, j'ai toujours refusé de le suivre, c'est bien trop dangereux.

-Et tu veux que moi je le suive?

-S'il y a le moindre risque, cours. Mais je doute qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit qui puisse te mettre en danger, il a des principes. Jamais la première fois.

-On parle toujours de la même chose?»

Kevin leva les yeux au ciel et insista pour qu'il mange. Gabriel finit par céder mais refusa d'admettre verbalement que Kevin – et Bobby – avait raison. Il avait vraiment besoin de manger.

**~o~o~o~**

Il suivait Balthazar sous le soleil qui tapait fort sur leurs têtes. Il regrettait d'avoir refusé la casquette que lui tendait Bobby.

«On va où?

-Je vais te montrer l'endroit où il y aura les feux d'artifices pour que tu puisses chercher une planque où avoir la paix quand les gens commenceront à s'embrasser.

-C'est ce que tu fais?

-Je déteste les embrassades. Très peu pour moi. Tout va être dédié à la famille, à l'amour de son prochain alors je m'en fiche.

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de feux d'artifices?»

Balthazar le regarda avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

«C'est toi qui vit dans une grotte où tu es suffisamment prétentieux pour croire qu'on est trop reclus du reste du monde pour connaître la fête nationale?

-J'avais totalement oublié.

-Sérieusement? Tu vis vraiment dans une grotte?

-Non mais c'est un fait établi et sous-entendu que ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où aller en famille. Luci a un trop grand intérêt pour la poudre et Raphael a peur du noir.

-Tes frères ne sont pas tous plus vieux que toi? Ça doit être difficile à gérer, la peur du noir à son âge.

-Vingt-quatre ans. Et pas tant que ça. Il est parti à Paris, c'est toujours lumineux là-bas à ce qu'il paraît.

-J'aimerais bien aller à Paris un jour.» Il arrivèrent sur un terrain vague, couvert d'herbes, pas loin de la plage. «Tu n'as plus qu'à te trouver un coin. Je te conseille la plage, elle sera fermée.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour éviter que tous les couples y viennent. Il y a quatre ans, après les feux d'artifices, une famille a voulu rentrer par la plage et on raconte que le nouveau-né et la petite de deux ans à l'époque sont toujours traumatisés par le couple qui créait la vie sur le sable et depuis c'est fermé cette soirée-là. Il te suffit d'aller dans la forêt et de sauter la pente.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'y a pas de couples?

-Moins, très peu. Y aller à deux, c'est moins discret. De toutes façons, je n'irai pas cette année. J'ai autre chose de prévu.»

Il guida Gabriel dans la forêt jusqu'à l'endroit où la pente était moins haute et facile à sauter. Puis il regarda de le ciel.

«Il va falloir rentrer, Charlie a une surprise pour toi et elle voulait que je t'occuper suffisamment longtemps.

-J'étais supposé le savoir?

-Non mais ce n'est pas mon problème si elle me fait confiance pour garder un secret.»

Quand ils arrivèrent, Gabriel fut intercepté par Charlie qui lui tendit un pot de glace de la taille de sa tête.

«C'est ça ma surprise? C'est cool.»

La jeune fille jeta un regard sombre à Balthazar alors que Gabriel acceptait le pot de glace.

«Pourquoi autant de glace?

-Pour ta peine de cœur. Bobby dit que-...

-Bobby s'y connaît peut-être un peu trop en peine de cœur. Vous avez gâché combien de ses relations amoureuses?

-Aucune? Je crois. Peut importe, mange ta glace et remets-toi.

-Je vais bien. Mais merci pour la glace.»

Sur ces mots, il sourit à Charlie pour la rassurer et monta les marches. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il ignora le regard de Castiel sur lit et s'écrasa sur le lit pour manger.

«Tu es toujours triste.

-Pas du tout, j'ai faim.

-Je vois ça. Pourquoi tu l'as quittée?

-Parce que ça ne fonctionnait pas.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est le genre de choses qui arrive, Castiel, tu t'en remettras quand tu vivras ça.

-Tu me prends pour un idiot? Je sais à quoi ressemble une peine de cœur.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Tu es dans le déni et tu te remplis l'estomac de glace au chocolat.

-Sauf que ça fait longtemps que je sais que ça arriverait. J'ai juste décidé de le faire avant qu'elle le fasse.

-Mais tu l'aimes encore.

-Vous vous êtes passés le mot avec Kevin? On s'en fout de si je l'aime car on n'était ensemble que parce qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sous la main et parce que moi j'avais juste envie d'avoir une copine et qu'elle s'intéressait à moi! Ça n'a pas fonctionné et voilà, que veux-tu que ça me fasses?

-Je ne le veux pas mais ça te fait pleurer.»

Gabriel essuya ses joues et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en enfonçant une cuillère de glace dans sa bouche.

«Ce n'est pas que je suis amoureux d'elle. Je te l'ai dis, notre relation n'était pas fondée là-dessus. Sauf que je l'admirais et je l'appréciais beaucoup. Je la considère comme une amie et c'est fini maintenant.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle me fera payer l'affront que je lui ai fait. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis là-bas parce que je sais que les gens ne traînent avec moi que parce qu'on est jeunes et qu'on veut tous avoir le plus d'amis.

-Pas moi. Je préfère la qualité à la quantité.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu auras plus de chances d'avoir de vrais amis que moi.»

Castiel ne dit rien, le regardant manger comme s'il avait toute la tristesse du monde sur le cœur.

«Je pense que tu es mon ami.

-Première nouvelle. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'attacher à moi parce que je m'en vais dans deux mois.

-Tu es en colère maintenant. Tu veux que je te laisse seul?

-S'il te plaît.»

Alors Castiel quitta la chambre et laissa Gabriel seul à sa mauvaise humeur et sa tristesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te voici arrivé.e à la fin du septième chapitre!  
> S'il t'a plu, tu peux me laisser un commentaire  
> À la prochaine fois,  
> Ley_Rx


	8. Chapite 8 - Le pot de glace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère lecteur.ice!  
> Je te propose aujourd'hui le chapitre 8. C'est officiellement le plus petit chapitre que j'ai écris, j'espère qu'il te plaira  
> Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
> Ley_Rx

**CHAPITRE 8**

**LE POT DE GLACE**

 

 

 

Quand Gabriel atterrit dans la cuisine ce matin-là, il était beaucoup trop joyeux selon les autres mais il s'en fichait. Il se prépara un petit déjeuner rapide et se précipita vers l'entrée, sous l'escalier, pour attraper l'aspirateur. Castiel s'approcha de lui, intrigué.

«Tu fais quoi?

-Je n'ai pas passé l'aspirateur hier soir à cause de ma mauvaise humeur alors je le fais maintenant, histoire de nettoyer les vitres au plus vite.

-Tu vas bien?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi?

-Tu n'allais pas bien hier.

-Effectivement et ce n'est pas bien de se lamenter encore et encore sur des détails quand je pourrais juste me détendre.

-Tu sais que le principe d'une maison de redressement n'est pas de se détendre?

-Je sais. Je suis supposé comprendre la connerie que j'ai faite et me sentir coupable et m'excuser et me faire ré-accepter par la société. Mais si je peux faire ça avec le sourire, autant le faire. Je sais pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait et je sais que je ne le referai pas. Je ne me sens pas coupable parce que ça ne changerait rien à ce que j'ai fait et j'ai prévu de m'excuser au propriétaire du magasin quand je rentrerai. Mon acceptation par la société ne m'intéresse pas. La société n'est pas intéressante.

-Et donc tu vas passer l'aspirateur.

-Exactement! Puis je nettoierai les vitre et cet après-midi, je finirai mon pot de glace parce qu'il va finir par fondre.

-Mets le au réfrigérateur.

-Non merci! Je préfère l'avoir sous la main.»

Il ignora l'inquiétude qui apparaissait sur le visage du garçon et commença à passer l'aspirateur. Il prit son temps dans ses tâches à faire et quand il eut fini de nettoyer les vitres, il était l'heure de manger. Il avait toujours le sourire sur les lèvres et il fit comme si ce n'était pas bizarre d'agir ainsi alors que la veille il s'était couché avec émotivité.

«Tu t'es remis de ta peine de cœur gamin?

-Disons que je l'ai acceptée.

-D'accord.

-D'accord?» s'indigna Charlie. «Il est clairement en train d'étouffer sa tristesse mais _D'accord_?

-Bien sûr. C'est à lui de gérer ce qui lui fait du mal à sa façon. Je ne peux pas le faire pour lui, c'est comme ça.

-Mais Bobby!

-Que veux-tu que je te dise? Qu'il a tort? Probablement, mais je ne suis pas son père, ce n'est pas à moi de le juger. Si ça fonctionne, c'est le plus important.»

Charlie s'indigna dans sa barbe, les joues rouges d'agacement, et le reste du repas se passa calmement. Durant l'après-midi, Gabriel récupéra son pot de glace et alla voir Charlie dans sa chambre. La jeune fille lui adressa un regard intrigué quand il tendit le pot avec deux cuillères.

«Tu m'aides à le finir?

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Je ne pourrai pas le finir seul avant qu'il ne fonde.

-Tu pourrais le mettre au réfrigérateur.

-Je sais. Castiel me l'a presque ordonné. Alors, tu m'aides ou non?

-S'il le faut, pour épargner à cette glace le malheur de fondre, je pense que je peux me sacrifier.»

Gabriel lui sourit et la rejoignit sur le lit. Ils passèrent un moment à manger sans rien se dire puis Charlie adressa un regard triste à Gabriel qui n'eut d'autre choix que de lui accorder son attention.

«Je t'écoute.

-Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Je ne vais pas aller mieux du jour au lendemain.

-Pourquoi tu fais semblant?

-Parce qu'être triste ne changera rien au fait que c'est arrivé. Je préfère aller de l'avant. Je savais que ça arriverait, je l'ai provoqué, c'est à moi de gérer la chose. Et de toute façon, que je m'en veuille ou non, Kali m'écartera les côtes à mains nues pour y arracher mon cœur et le regarder se débattre pour survivre.»

Charlie reposa sa cuillère dans le pot, ce qui fit rire Gabriel.

«Je peux profiter de cet endroit pour ne pas être triste devant ma famille et je préfère encore me reposer et ne pas y penser. Je sais que je ne suis pas tout blanc dans cette affaire mais elle non plus. Et je te l'avais dit que ça arriverait.

-Je ne pensais tout de même pas avoir à acheter ce pot de glace aussi vite.

-Je suis très rapide pour me mettre dans des situations problématiques.

-Je vois ça. Rappelle-moi de ne pas rester près de toi si tu as dans l'idée de te mettre en danger.

-J'essaierai de m'en rappeler.»

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini le pot de glace.

«Tu vas faire quoi maintenant que tu es célibataire?

-Manger plus de glace jusqu'à devenir si gros que j'écraserai le célibat.»

La jeune fille rit en s'imaginant la situation.

«Et demain?

-De quoi, demain?

-Tu vas venir? Comme il y a les feux d'artifices, on n'a pas de couvre-feu. Je vais y aller avec Dorothy et je crois que Castiel y va aussi. Qui sait où sera Balthazar.

-Et Kevin?

-Il va sûrement passer un moment au téléphone avec sa mère ou sa petite copine.

-Il a une copine?

-Ouais. Tu devrais voir Channing, elle a un sacré caractère. En fait, je crois que Kevin n'est entouré que de femmes de caractère.

-Tu as rencontré sa copine?

-Elles n'habitent pas loin parce que la mère de Kevin voulait qu'il continue à aller dans son école afin d'avoir un bon dossier, ou quelque chose du genre.

-Je peux comprendre. Tous les parents veulent le meilleur pour leur enfant normalement.

-J'imagine.

-Quoi?

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

-Je n'ai rien dis.»

Gabriel fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, voyant que la jeune fille ne voulait pas parler. Il la ferait parler plus tard. Juste, pas maintenant, pas alors que tout allait presque bien.

**~o~o~o~**

«Il y aura Sam demain.»

Gabriel leva les yeux de son livre – qu'il avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque de Bobby – et regarda Castiel qui ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui dire ça? Est-ce que ça voulait dire «ne l'approche pas»? Probablement pas, Castiel allait droit au but quand il parlait. Ou peut-être essayait-il d'être plus gentil car il croyait que Gabriel n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de sa rupture. C'était agaçant si c'était le cas.

«Et alors? Il fait ce qu'il veut, non?

-Aux feux d'artifice, je veux dire.

-Oui, j'imagine que toute la ville ou presque y sera donc ça ne me surprend pas.

-On partira à vingt heures

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me faire un emploi du temps de tes sorties. Ou alors tu essaies de me dire «On _occupera_ la chambre jusqu'à vingt heures alors ne sois pas là»?

-Non. Je te préviens juste. Je ne vois pas en quoi occuper la chambre t'empêcherait d'y être.

-Je crois qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose.

-Je le pense aussi, tu entends dans ce que je dis quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

-Le sexe, Castiel. Je parle de sexe. J'essayais de te taquiner en parlant de sexe.»

Castiel rougit et fronça les sourcils.

«Pourquoi je voudrais... Pourquoi je... C'est stupide. Sam est mon ami.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux le faire avec ses amis qu'avec des inconnus.

-Je pense que le sexe n'est pas une priorité ni un sujet d'humour.

-C'est ton droit.

-En plus, à sous-entendre que Sam et moi entretenons une relation, tu pourrais nous attirer des problèmes. Là d'où tu viens, les gens sont peut-être plus ouverts d'esprit mais ici ce n'est pas le cas.

-Calme-toi.» Gabriel se redressa sur son lit pour regarder son colocataire dans les yeux. «Je ne vais pas crier des non-dits sur tous les toits, je ne suis pas un monstre. J'ai déjà vu ce que l'homophobie peut faire, crois-moi. Je ne vais pas vous faire un coup pareil.

-Désolé. J'ai paniqué.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends.» Gabriel se laissa retomber sur son lit dans un soupir et un grincement. «Mais comment tu sais que cette ville a une forte tendance à l'homophobie?

-Je suis là depuis longtemps. J'ai eu le temps de voir des choses.

-Comme quoi?

-Rien qui ne te concerne.

-Eh! Tu m'as dit qu'on est amis, non? Eh bien, que tu sois gay ou pas, l'homophobie t'inquiète alors crois-moi que ça me concerne.

-Parce que toi ça ne t'inquiète pas?

-Si je commençais à m'inquiéter pour la moindre connerie que peut penser une tierce personne, je n'en aurais pas fini. Je sais juste que je m'en fous si les gens autour de moi aiment les hommes, les femmes ou je ne sais pas, parce que c'est leur sexualité. Personne ne devrait avoir à emmerder les gens qui couchent entre eux tant qu'ils sont tous les deux – ou plus, s'ils veulent – consentants. Personne n'est mieux que personne pour juger les autres.

-C'est beau ce que tu dis. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais dire quelque chose d'aussi...

-D'aussi quoi? Ouvert d'esprit?

-Aussi sérieux.

-Dis tout de suite que je ne dis que des conneries.»

Castiel ne dit rien mais la façon dont il le regardait était révélatrice.

«Merci beaucoup pour ton honnêteté.

-Il faut avouer que tu ne prends pas grand chose vraiment au sérieux.

-Je peux être sérieux!

-J'ai vu ça. La façon dont tu as parlée était impressionnante.

-Mais je ne dis que des conneries, vraiment?

-Très souvent.

-Ne me manages pas, tu as raison.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas fait preuve de beaucoup de sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas faux. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne serai d'aucune gêne pour vous. Je serai dans mon coin et je ne dérangerai personne.

-Je ne dis pas que tu nous déranges.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis! Simplement, si je sors demain soir, comme on n'a pas de couvre-feu, je risque de rentrer relativement tard donc ne t'affole pas si tu entends du bruit dans ta chambre.

-D'accord.

-Bien! Tout est dit? Je suppose que oui.»

Et il retourna à sa lecture, tendant sans faire attention un sachet de bonbons à son colocataire qui se servit. Gabriel sourit, content d'avoir réussi à instaurer un petit rituel entre eux qui avait permis, mine de rien, à créer des liens.

**~o~o~o~**

Des injures fusèrent de la salle de bain, insultant l'eau glaciale alors que Gabriel attendait son tour en discutant de choses sans importance avec Charlie. Ils regardèrent la salle de bain avant de retourner à leur conversation, peu intéressés par les cris. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bobby sortit, en colère, et appela Balthazar qu'il savait être responsable pour l'absence d'eau chaude. Gabriel fixa la salle de bain avant de soupirer.

«J'irai me doucher demain s'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude.

-Tu n'auras peut-être pas le temps. On va tous y aller le matin pour ne pas avoir à le faire en revenant. Et puis on va se lever d'autant plus tôt pour choisir nos horaires et nos tâches sur le planning.

-J'avais oublié ça. Je me réveillerai encore plus tôt.

-Je parie le choix et l'heure des tâches que je serai réveillée avant toi.

-Très bien, faisons ça. Mais je serai réveillé et douché avant. D'ailleurs, je vais me coucher maintenant comme ça je serai réveillé avant toi.

-Saut si j'y vais avant toi!»

Ils ignorèrent Bobby qui leur demanda d'arrêter de courir – acceptant qu'ils auraient des problèmes plus tard – et se poussèrent dans les escaliers jusqu'à être en haut, se précipitant et s'enfermant dans leurs chambres respectives. Castiel leva des yeux de son livre et le regarda avec curiosité avant de détourner le regard alors qu'il se déshabillait pour aller se coucher.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Pas le temps de parler! J'ai fais un pari avec Charlie.

-Je vois. Et ça nécessite que tu te déshabilles?

-Non, je vais me coucher petit pervers.»

Il lui adressa un regard amusé mais Castiel ne sembla pas avoir envie de rire, le fixant avec curiosité. D'ailleurs, Castiel décida d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de dire.

«Je suppose que vous allez être intenables demain alors.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre mais ne me parles plus! Je dois dormir.»

Sur ces mots, Gabriel se glissa dans son lit mais mis un long moment à trouver le sommeil à cause de son excitation, espérant que c'était le cas également pour Charlie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te voici arrivé.e à la chapitre du 8è chapitre  
> Si tu le souhaites, tu peux me laisse un commentaire  
> On se revoie au prochain chapitre,  
> Ley_Rx


	9. Chapitre 9 - Entre le sable chaud et les feux dans le ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère lecteur.ice!  
> Aujourd'hui, je te propose le neuvième chapitre de An Endless Romance qui est l'un des plus longs que j'ai écris jusqu'ici.  
> Je ne veux pas dire grand chose mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il serait aussi long.  
> J'espère qu'il te plaira!  
> Bonne lecture,  
> Ley_Rx

**CHAPITRE 9**

**ENTRE LE SABLE CHAUD ET LES FEUX DANS LE CIEL**

 

 

 

Gabriel sortit de son lit en vitesse en attrapant les premiers vêtements sous sa main et dévala les escaliers trois marches par trois – et rata la dernière marche, s'écrasant sur le sol lourdement – et se précipita vers la salle de bain mais quand il essaya d'entrer, la porte était fermée à clé et il remarqua enfin le son de la douche. Il poussa un cri de rage avant de se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas Charlie qui était dans la pièce. Il se précipita dans la cuisine puis dans le salon mais elle n'était pas là. Il remonta dans les escaliers en vitesse – ignorant Balthazar qui lui demanda d'arrêter de courir – et entra dans la chambre de la fille mais la pièce était vide aussi. Il redescendit en vitesse, murmurant des «non» à répétition et au moment où il se retrouva de nouveau devant la salle de bain, Kevin en sortit et le regarda avec curiosité.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu n'as pas vu Charlie?

-Dans la salle de bain?

-Non, ce matin.

-Non... Je suis allé me doucher directement.»

Gabriel se détendit et sourit.

«Parfait. Merci Kevin.

-Pour quoi?»

Gabriel ne lui répondit pas et entra dans la salle de bain. Il se doucha rapidement et quand il finit de se préparer, il se regarda dans le miroir avec une certaine fierté d'avoir été plus rapide que Charlie. Il quitta la salle de bain avec un grand sourire.

«Salut mon chou.»

Il tourna la tête et remarqua Charlie, posée contre l'embrasure de la cuisine, un sourire encore plus grand sur les lèvres. Elle était habillée et ses cheveux mouillés étaient attachés en tresses.

«Je vois que tu viens de te laver.

-Attends, ce n'est pas possible, c'est Kevin qui est sorti juste avant que je rentre.

-Ah bon? Dommage que tu ne sois pas allé dehors pour voir le lever de soleil, c'était magnifique. Je me suis levée tôt pour le voir.»

Gabriel jura et grogna, n'ayant plus qu'à accepter sa défaite. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille avec agacement alors que celle-ci était euphorique.

«Et en plus, tu as mis le t-shirt que je t'ai acheté, ma victoire est totale!»

Gabriel baissa les yeux et regarda le satané t-shirt rayé, il se sentit encore plus nul. Il détestait ce t-shirt maintenant, c'était définitif.

«Dis-moi quelles sont les tâches que j'ai à faire.»

Charlie lui sourit avec une trop grande satisfaction et se dirigea vers le tableau. Gabriel reconnut son nom et sa couleur avec l'écriture de Charlie. Il remarqua qu'il avait la serpillière à passer le mardi soir et le samedi matin ainsi qu'à nettoyer la vaisselle le mercredi midi, le nettoyage du linge le vendredi soir et il avait également «ranger la bibliothèque» dimanche soir. Il pointa l'activité et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une fois par mois, Bobby demande de l'aide pour ranger la bibliothèque avec tous les nouveaux livres qu'il ramène et parce qu'on ne range pas toujours correctement. Tu vas l'aider.

-Je pense pouvoir faire ça.

-Tu n'as jamais eu à ranger la bibliothèque avec Bobby, comment tu peux le savoir? Et crois-moi que tu vas souffrir. Merci pour ce pari, tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter.

-Eh bien je ne le ferai plus.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas tenir cette promesse alors que tu as déjà accepté le pari de Meg et le mien? Tu aimes les défis Gabriel et ça va te causer des problèmes.

-J'en ai déjà.

-Je vois ça! Profite bien de ton jour de pause, tu vas souffrir cette semaine.»

**~o~o~o~**

Gabriel s'était installé sur sa fenêtre, les pieds se balançant dans le vide alors qu'il appréciait le soleil qui caressait doucement sa peau, le réchauffant et le faisant bronzer un petit peu pour oublier un peu la punition que Bobby lui avait donnée. Parce qu'il – et Charlie – avait couru partout dans la maison ce matin en réveillant tout le monde, il devrait passer trois après-midis de la semaine au garage de Bobby pour l'aider. Il avait fait la gueule parce qu'il n'y connaissait rien en réparation de voiture mais le vieil homme n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Il aimait bien être assis sur cette fenêtre, peut-être qu'il s’assiérait ici plus souvent. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix l'appeler. Il baissa les yeux et trouva Sam, dans son jardin, qui le saluait. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et il portait un t-shirt vert qui – comment était-ce seulement possible? - paraissait un peu trop grand pour lui. Gabriel ignora la rougeur de ses joues et le salua à son tour avec un grand sourire assuré.

«Pourquoi tu es allé te percher là-haut? Tu peux profiter du soleil en bas.

-C'est parce que tu es trop grand, Sammy. Tu vois, même à cette hauteur-là, tu es presque plus grand que moi.»

Sam avait grimacé au surnom mais il rit quand même, faisant sourire Gabriel encore plus.

«Pourquoi tu ne descends pas?

-Oh, je ne veux déranger personne.

-Tu ne me déranges pas.»

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait autant? Il avait l'air stupide, il en était sûr. En tout cas, Sam devait le trouver stupide, c'était sûr. Puis Castiel apparut à côté de Sam.

«Tu vas tomber, Gabriel.

-Tu as raison, je ferais mieux de me laisser tomber dès à présent plutôt que de te créer autant de craintes.»

Et il se laissa dramatiquement tomber en arrière, sur son lit. Il posa ses mains sur son visage en se sentant encore sourire comme un idiot. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était comme ça – en plus il commençait à avoir mal aux joues tant il souriait – mais ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment de mal. Il quitta sa chambre et descendit les marches avec vitesse et se dirigea dans le jardin. Il s'approcha de Sam avec un sourire sûr de lui, loin du sourire idiot qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt.

«Ravi de te voir, Sam.

-Moi aussi. On ne s'est pas encore beaucoup vus.

-Quel gâchis. Donc vous partez dès vingt heures? À quelle heure commencent les feux?

-Vingt heures quarante. On arrivera un peu plus tôt pour se trouver une place sympa. Tu vas y aller aussi?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aurai presque la maison pour moi tout seul si je n'y vais pas, c'est tentant. Et sinon, une permission pour toute la nuit? C'est très intéressant. Je pourrais visiter la ville de nuit.

-C'est vrai que Sandpoint est superbe de nuit. Malgré tout, j'espère te voir ce soir car les feux d'artifice sont vraiment bien organisés.

-Eh bien je viendrai peut-être alors.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là?»

Les deux sursautèrent et regardèrent Castiel en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre sa question. Castiel fronça les sourcils et Gabriel savait qu'il avait envie d'insister mais il resta silencieux, se contenta de les regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Gabriel était sûr qu'il en entendrait parler plus tard. Il profita de ce moment où son colocataire ne disait rien et s'échappa en saluant Sam une dernière fois.

**~o~o~o~**

Gabriel était confortablement installé sur le canapé du salon, regardant défiler l'heure. Ça faisait dix minutes que Castiel et Sam étaient partis. Charlie étaient partie en début d'après-midi et il n'avait pas vu Balthazar de la journée. Kevin était déjà au téléphone avec sa mère et Bobby était à son bureau en train de lire des documents qui avaient l'air très anciens et fragiles avec un intérêt que Gabriel n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

Bobby releva la tête de ses papiers et le regarda avec curiosité.

«Tu ne vas pas voir les feux d'artifice?

-Non, je suis trop vieux pour ça.

-Et puis quoi encore? Tu es le plus jeune ici.

-J'ai le cœur fragile.

-Ton père ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

-Je suis un être dangereux pour la société.

-Si tu parles de ta malheureuse tentative de vol de bonbons, tu es loin de représenter le moindre danger pour quiconque.

-Tu m'as puni.

-Je te prive de trois après-midis, pas de cette soirée.

-Laisse-moi trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller!» se plaignit-il en se redressant sur le canapé.

-Alors donne-moi la vraie raison.

-Tout le monde ici est déjà avec quelqu'un et je ne connais personne d'autre. Je ne vais pas y aller seul.

-Est-ce que tu as peur de la solitude?

-Quoi? Non! Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi j'aurais peur d'un truc aussi stupide? Je peux passer du temps seul.

-Vraiment? Tu étais déjà dévasté quand tu as quitté ta petite-amie il y a deux jours.

-Oui mais c'est moi qui l'aie quittée alors-...

-Gabriel.» le coupa Bobby. «Va là-bas. Essaie de voir ce qu'il se passe. Apprécie les feux d'artifice. Détends-toi. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, tu n'auras qu'à rentrer. Je serai là et Kevin aussi.»

**~o~o~o~**

Il y avait un peu de monde. Tous ou presque en groupes et Gabriel n'avait pas encore vu de visage familier. Les feux n'avaient pas encore commencé et il se demandait si c'était normal ou pas. Il avait hâte qu'ils commencent. Là, il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait, voyait sa solitude et le jugeait. Il grimaça et se dirigea dans la forêt, suivant le chemin que lui avait indiqué Balthazar avant. Il s'avançait rapidement, se repérant malgré la différence de luminosité et sauta par-dessus la pente là où s'était le moins haut. Il atterrit sur le sable lourdement et se redressa en tapotant le sable sur ses genoux et son pantacourt. Il marcha en direction de l'eau et s'arrêta suffisamment tôt pour regarder l'eau mouiller ses chaussures. La mer apportait un vent frais qui était agréable avec la chaleur de cette nuit.

Il entendit un sifflement et leva les yeux vers le ciel pour regarder le premier feu exploser dans le ciel et l'éclairer un instant en rouge. Il regarda les feux d'artifice pendant quelques instants avant d'entendre quelqu'un marcher sur le sable. Il ignora la personne en continuant de regarder le ciel quand il entendit son nom. Il baissa la tête et observa l'inconnu s'approcher, très grand et avec une longue chevelure et il reconnut Sam. Étonné, il s'approcha également jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques pas.

«Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Castiel ne se sentait pas très bien avec les feux d'artifice alors Charlie et Dorothy l'ont ramené.

-Tu ne les as pas accompagnés?

-Les filles ont insisté pour que je ne les suive parce que je vis à l'opposé du parc par rapport à la maison de redressement et qu'elles doivent se douter que je serais rentré directement après avoir ramené Castiel.

-Donc tu rentres chez toi.

-Je regarde encore un peu les feus mais il y a beaucoup de monde dans le parc alors je suis venu ici. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais connaître l'endroit et ne pas y emmener les autres.

-C'est plus facile de venir seul.»

Ils se sourirent timidement avant de rester silencieux un long moment sans même se regarder ou regarder le ciel. Gabriel jura intérieurement, ne pouvant pas s'enlever de l'esprit que c'était très – trop – romantique d'être seul sur une plage, au pied de la mer, avec quelqu'un, de nuit, en plus sous les feux d'artifice. Il sentit ses joues rougir violemment et fixa ses pieds humides.

«C'est idiot.» dit Sam. «J'ai l'impression que tu es quelqu'un de bien alors que je te connais à peine.

-Ce n'est pas idiot. Mais vas-y, pose-moi des questions! Et je t'en poserai aussi comme ça on sera quittes. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le sable.

-D'accord.» Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de le suivre par terre. «Tu as des frères et sœurs?

-J'ai trois demi-frères, tous plus vieux que moi. Michael à 30 ans, Luci en à 29 et Raphael en a 24. Et toi?

-J'ai un grand frère, Dean. Il a 19 ans.

-Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu?

-Mon père l'a envoyé à l'armée dans l'espoir qu'il devienne un soldat comme lui. Ils sont où tes frères?

-Raphael est à Paris en train de découvrir le monde riche, Luci en train de détruire quelque chose personne ne sait où et Michael à New York en train de conquérir la ville sûrement.»

Sam sourit en retenant un rire à sa réponse.

«Ce n'est qu'à moitié une blague, Sammy. Mes frères pourraient vraiment détruire ou dominer le monde si l'envie leur en prenait.

-Heureusement qu'ils n'en ont pas envie.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Et tu n'as pas les mêmes ambitions?

-Pas vraiment, non. J'aime le monde tel qu'il est. Avec ses erreurs et ses belles choses. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire plus tard.»

Il rougit en sentant le regard de Sam sur lui et le sourire qui lui était adressé.

«Et toi? Quelles sont tes ambitions?

-Je veux être avocat.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Je veux aider les gens, faire en sorte que le monde devienne plus juste.

-C'est quelque chose qui te va bien.»

Sam rougit en souriant grandement, gêné. Ils restèrent silencieux en regardant les feux d'artifice puis Sam se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour arriver ici?

-J'ai essayé de voler des bonbons.» Sam se mit à rire mais Gabriel ne fut pas vexé. «Quoi, tu n'as jamais volé?

-Non. Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-Parce que mon ex me l'a demandé. Elle voulait que je lui prouve que j'étais prêt à tout pour elle.

-Et tu l'as fait.

-Par orgueil. J'avais d'abord refusé et elle m'avait traité de lâche.

-Mais pas par amour.

-Je ne gâcherai jamais ma vie par amour pour quiconque. Et je ne demanderai jamais à personne de gâcher sa vie pour moi par amour. Je trouve ça totalement stupide.

-Mais par orgueil, si.

-Par orgueil, je peux être stupide. Tu as déjà fait quelque chose de stupide par orgueil?

-J'ai claqué la porte de chez moi et je suis venu vivre ici, chez mon grand-père. Enfin... Il n'est pas souvent là à cause de son travail. Le week-end surtout. Ma grand-mère était là avant... et maintenant, je suis seul cinq jours sur sept. Enfin, seul avec Meg.»

Gabriel leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

«Meg est arrivée il y a un an à Sandpoint. Personne ne sait d'où, pas même Castiel qui la connaissait déjà, et elle n'avait nul part où aller alors j'ai décidé de l'héberger pour qu'elle ne dorme pas à la rue. Mon grand-père n'est pas au courant alors quand il est là, je reste éveillé plus tard pour la faire rentrer moi-même.

-Pourquoi «par orgueil»?

-Parce que je pensais pouvoir me débrouiller seul sans l'autorité de mon père et la protection de Dean. La vérité, c'est que mon grand-père m'en a fait bavé autant que mon père. Il a toujours été sévère et au début il l'était pour me faire partir.

-Mais tu es resté.

-Par orgueil.» rit Sam. «Pourquoi tu as quitté ton ex petite-amie?

-Notre relation battait de l'aile et je savais que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps. J'ai préféré ne pas me faire souffrir parce qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité. Tu as une petite-amie?»

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question au juste? Il espérait quoi? C'était complètement stupide.

Sam le scruta du regard quelque secondes avant de lui répondre, sans le lâcher du regard.

«Non. Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, les filles.»

Gabriel senti son visage chauffer. Pourquoi il rougissait? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard des yeux de Sam? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement? Foutue plage, foutu ciel étoilé, foutus feux d'artifice qui rendait l'ambiance si romantique!

«Est-ce que ça te dérange?

-Quoi?» Sa voix croassait et sa gorge était sèche.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange que j'aime les garçons?

-Non! Non, bien sûr que non. Tu... tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Justement. Je ne fais pas ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas choisi d'aimer les garçons.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins tu essaies de comprendre.»

Les feux d'artifice cessèrent. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, se rendant compte qu'il était complètement noir à présent avant de se regarder à nouveau. C'était pire maintenant que les feux avaient cessé. L'ambiance était plus intimiste et il n'y avait que le son des vagues et les conversations lointaines et incompréhensibles des gens pour seul son. Sam parla à nouveau, plus bas, presque en chuchotant.

«Tu as déjà embrassé un garçon? Par curiosité par exemple.

-Non. Et toi?

-Oui.

-Qui?»

Sam leva un sourcil en souriant. Il ne répondrait pas avant de lui avoir posé sa question, évidemment.

«Pourquoi n'avoir jamais embrassé de garçon?

-Je n'en ai jamais eu l'envie. Qui?

-Castiel.

-Je le savais. Vous êtes en couple.

-Non. Il avait perdu un pari et il devait m'embrasser. Il était maladroit et Dean faisait une grimace si drôle. Et tu embrasserais un garçon si tu en avais envie?

-Sûrement. Par curiosité. Comment tu as su que tu étais homosexuel?

-Comment tu as su que tu étais hétérosexuel?»

À question idiote réponse idiote. Mais ni Gabriel ni Sam ne s'en inquiétaient.

«Et là, tu es curieux?

-De quoi?»

Sam écarquilla les yeux et s'écarta en se mettant sur ses pieds comme s'il avait été brûlé. Gabriel se releva à son tour mais Sam s'écarta encore en regardant partout sauf lui.

«Je vais y aller. Il se fait tard et je suis fatigué. Bonne soirée.»

Avant même que Gabriel n'ait pu répondre, Sam le dépassa et s'éloigna rapidement sans un mot et sans se retourner. Ne le voyant plus au loin, Gabriel décida de rentrer à son tour, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te voici arrivé.e à la fin du chapitre cher/chère lecteur.ice.  
> C'est un peu frustrant de s'arrêter là-dessus, non? Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que ça se passe ainsi pour être honnête.  
> J'espère que ça t'a plu  
> À la prochaine fois!


	10. Chapitre 10 - Être malade comme Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher.e lecteur.ice!  
> Voici pour toi aujourd'hui le chapitre dix de An Endless Romance qui, je l'espère, te plaira!  
> On retrouve Sam pour un second chapitre à la suite! Mais il ne sera déjà plus là au prochain (je n'ai aucune raison de justifier son absence, vraiment aucune, c'est juste comme ça).  
> Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
> Ley_Rx

**CHAPITRE 10**

**ÊTRE MALADE COMME CASTIEL**

 

 

 

Le lendemain, Gabriel ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de Sam de la veille, pas plus qu'il ne comprenait sa question. Il aimerait y réfléchir mais il avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Tout avait juste été si calme et avait paru irréel, comme si ça avait été un moment hors du temps où tout pouvait se passer. Il avait remarqué en se levant que Castiel était toujours couché et bien qu'il avait été surpris de voir que son colocataire dormait toujours mais il ne le dérangea pas, se rappelant que Sam lui avait dit qu'il était mal la veille. Il était toujours en train de réfléchir à la soirée de la veille en mangeant son petit déjeuner quand Charlie arriva dans la cuisine.

«Bien dormi?» Elle s'assit à la table. «Tu n'étais pas là quand on est rentrés, tu es finalement allé voir les feux d'artifice?

-Ouais.

-Tu as croisé Sam? Il est rentré de son côté pendant qu'on ramenait Castiel.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Castiel est un peu sensible aux lumières vives. Il a juste oublié de nous le dire avant d'y aller. Bobby parle de sensibilité aux couleurs vives et rapides.

-C'est grave?

-Non mais ça aurait pu. Donc il doit faire attention et voir un médecin dans la semaine.

-Donc c'est grave.

-Pas pour le moment, je t'ai dit.

-Tu es inquiète.

-Bien sûr. J'ai laissé Sam partir seul parce que je savais que s'il y avait eu un soucis, on l'aurait totalement perdu.

-Il gère mal ce genre de situation?

-Trop bien, en fait. Je me suis tordue la cheville il y a un mois et demi, il a agi comme si on était à l'armée ou... Ou je ne sais pas trop. Donc! Tu l'a vu ou non?»

Étrangement, Gabriel hésita à lui répondre. Mais il le fit quand même, ce serait bizarre sinon.

«Oui. Oui je l'ai vu et il m'a expliqué aussi pour Castiel.

-Donc vous avez regardé les feux d'artifice ensemble. C'est cool.

-On n'a pas vraiment regardé.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé de mieux à faire que de regarder les feux d'artifice?» Puis elle fit une grande inspiration choquée avec un grand sourire. «J'y crois pas! Vous vous êtes pelotés!

-Quoi? Non! C'est quoi cette expression?»

Il se sentit rougir et se maudit mentalement.

«Vraiment? Alors vous avez fait quoi?

-On a juste parlé.

-Et ça vous a empêché de regarder les feux d'artifice? Je crois que tu me mens, jeune homme.»

Non mais il aurait préféré. La situation devenait ridicule.

«Tu ne veux pas juste me croire?

-Non, c'est trop louche. Une conversation qui vous intéresse plus _visuellement_ que des feux d'artifice? Dis la vérité maintenant.

-Je te dis la vérité. C'est juste malpoli de parler à quelqu'un sans le regarder.

-Tu ne me regardes même pas en disant ça!

-Tu me mets mal-à-l'aise avec ton insistance mal-placée. Je te dis qu'on a juste parlé.

-D'accord, admettons.» Elle s'assit en face de lui et Gabriel comprit qu'il pouvait se brosser pour avoir un petit-déjeuner tranquille. «Vous avez parlé de quoi?

-De pas grand chose. On s'est juste un peu présentés.

-C'est tout de même très romantique de parler sous des feux d'artifice.»

 _Tu n'as pas idée._ Mais il ne comptait pas le lui avouer, elle ne le lâcherait jamais s'il le faisait et il voulait finir son petit-déjeuner et ne pas avoir de problèmes avec Sam après à cause d'un foutu malentendu.

«Tu exagères. On n'a fait que parler. Tu t'imagines des choses.

-Tu te défends un peu trop.

-Tu insistes un peu trop.

-Ce n'est pas faux, excuse-moi. C'est juste que...

-C'est juste que?

-Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de...»

Gabriel avait une idée de ce que Charlie voulait lui demander mais ne dit rien car il n'en était pas sûr. Sam ne se définissait pas seulement par son homosexualité après tout et il y avait bien d'autres secrets qui pourraient créer une inquiétude chez Charlie.

«Laisse tomber.

-Très bien.»

Et il reprit son petit-déjeuner. Il n'allait pas s'offusquer parce que soudainement la jeune fille ne voulait plus parler. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait après tout. Mais Gabriel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver son manque d'enthousiasme soudain étrange, d'autant plus qu'il était intrigué à présent. Si Charlie ne souhaitait pas lui parler de l'homosexualité de Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il ne savait pas encore? Est-ce qu'il finirait par connaître tous les secrets du garçon un jour? Et pourquoi voulait-il connaître tous ses secrets? C'était stupide. Il décida de changer de sujet.

«Au fait. Vous n'y êtes pas allés avec Meg?

-Non. Je voulais être seule avec Dorothy en fait.

-Dommage que Castiel n'ait pas supporté les lumières alors. Mais pourquoi avoir rejoint les garçons si vous vouliez n'être que toutes les deux?

-Ce sont eux qui nous ont rejoint.» Voyant que Gabriel avait remarqué son ton agacé d'un haussement de sourcil, elle rougit et se redressa sur sa chaise. «Pas que ça m'ennuie de passer du temps avec Sam et Castiel mais j'aurais aimé passer du temps seulement avec Dorothy et ils m'en empêchent la plupart du temps. Ils ne le font par exprès la plupart du temps mais c'est énervant! Sam est plus jeune que moi mais c'est moi qu'on surprotège.

-Tu devrais leur dire.

-J'ai déjà essayé. Gentiment, pour ne pas les vexer.

-Vexes-les, ils s'en remettront, ils ne sont pas en sucre. Dis-le clairement, avec colère mais des arguments valides et casse quelque chose pour la forme.» Il fit rire Charlie en mimant l'acte de casser quelque chose par terre. «Tu vois? Pour exprimer toute la rage que tu ressens à ne pas être écoutée et respectée dans ta capacité à te protéger seule.

-Tu es bête.

-Toujours. Comment crois-tu que j'ai atterri ici? J'ai été assez idiot pour voler quelqu'un qui connaissait les légendes sur ma famille. J'aurais dû prendre le bus et cambrioler dans l'état voisin.

-Au moins. Et encore. Ta réputation te suit jusqu'ici.»

Il fit encore plus rire Charlie et se détendit en se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait plus à répondre aux questions de la jeune fille sur sa conversation avec Sam.

**~o~o~o~**

Castiel grogna en se réveillant et s'assit dans son lit, ayant perdu ses repères temporels. Il vit Gabriel, assit sur l'autre lit, en train de lire un livre qui semblait trop grand dans ses mains et Castiel ne savait pas si c'était parce que Gabriel était petit ou parce que le livre était vraiment grand.

«Il est quelle heure?»

Sa voix était pâteuse et il avait mâché ses mots, comme s'il était incapable de parler normalement. Gabriel leva les yeux de son livre avec surprise puis regarda le ciel vers la fenêtre en réfléchissant avant de lui répondre.

«Il est quatorze heures? Il me semble.

-Quoi? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé?»

Il essaya de se mettre debout mais Gabriel était déjà sur pieds et le recouchait sur le côté.

«Tu es encore trop fatigué et Bobby a dit qu'il y avait encore une chance pour que tu fasses une rechute alors tu restes couché.

-J'ai des choses à faire.

-Balthazar a accepté de faire tes tâches.

-Pourquoi?

-On l'y a obligé.» Castiel sourit. «Juste, repose-toi et laisse-nous gérer.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu es malade. Bobby a dit-...

-Tu t'en fichais de ce que Bobby disait quand c'était pour que toi tu ailles mieux.

-Moi j'avais une peine de cœur. Toi tu es sensibles aux couleurs.

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi contre ça? Me crever les yeux? Je ne peux pas éviter les couleurs, Gabriel.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te dis. Mais tu ne dois pas trop en faire juste pour montrer que tu n'es pas faible. On sait que tu ne l'es pas, tu n'as rien à prouver à personne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?»

Le ton de Castiel était tellement rageur et son corps était tellement crispé que Gabriel fit un pas en arrière, se redressant sur ses pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'avait Castiel soudainement? C'est alors qu'ils entendirent toquer à la porte vers laquelle ils se tournèrent pour surprendre Sam qui était dans l'encadrement.

«Je peux entrer?»

Il le fit quand Castiel l'y invita, évitant étrangement le regard de Gabriel.

«Pourquoi tu n'es pas couché?

-Je peux me lever, je ne vais pas m'écrouler.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais même les plus forts d'entre nous ont leurs faiblesses, même Dean. Maintenant, couche-toi.»

Castiel grimaça mais obéit, à la grande surprise de Gabriel. Sam se tourna vers lui mais toujours sans le regarder vraiment.

«Tu veux bien nous laisser seuls s'il te plaît?

-Bien sûr.»

Il sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers pour aller dans le jardin. Il s'y enfonça jusqu'à l'unique arbre, immense et feuillu, et s'allongea en dessous pour se protéger du soleil. Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta là, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'herbe qui jurait avec la chaleur étouffante de l'ombre de l'arbre, les yeux fermés et son attention concentrée sur l'oiseau qui chantait au-dessus de sa tête. Ses bras étaient écartés de chaque côté de son corps et ses pieds se balançaient de gauche à droite dans un rythme parfois incertain. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas forcer Castiel à se reposer, Charlie l'embêtait avec ses questions, Sam l'évitait, il avait oublié son livre en haut, Balthazar avait pris le contrôle du salon pour s'y laisser dépérir dans la chaleur et Kevin était à la bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait pas non plus réfléchir à la question car il ne la comprenait définitivement pas.

_Et là, tu es curieux?_

Il entendit le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient vers lui mais il les ignora, décidant de se concentrer sur l'oiseau. À part Charlie, personne ne serait assez idiot pour sortir sous cette chaleur juste pour l'embêter. Peut-être qu'elle croirait qu'il dormait.

«Gabriel.»

Il ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant la voix. Sam était debout à côté de lui, ses longs cheveux dans son dos et ses longs bras le long du corps.

«Castiel?

-Il dort.

-Comment tu as fais ça, sorcier?»

Sam sourit un peu mais il n'était apparemment pas là pour ça.

«On peut parler?

-Bien sûr.»

Gabriel s'assit tandis que Sam restait toujours debout, les yeux rivés sur l'herbe.

«Désolé pour hier soir.

-D'être parti comme un voleur?

-Pour ça aussi, oui. Mais désolé pour ma question surtout.

-La dernière? Pourquoi?

-Comment ça, «pourquoi»?

-Je vais être honnête avec toi, je n'ai pas compris ta question. Alors ne t'en fais pas. Mais je ne vais pas me vexer ou te haïr pour une question.

-Vraiment?» Sam semblait perplexe.

-Évidemment. Pourquoi, tu veux me la reposer?

-Je peux?» Il avait à présent l'air perturbé.

-Bien sûr! Si elle te perturbe tant que ça, repose-la.»

Sam sembla longuement hésiter mais finalement il s'accroupit face à Gabriel puis se mit à genoux, proche de lui. Il déglutit et fixa ses mains puis le visage du plus petit, puis très brièvement ses lèvres et ses yeux.

«Et là, tu es curieux?»

C'était un chuchotement, tout doux, si doux que Gabriel eut à se concentrer sur sa voix.

«Honnêtement? Oui. Mais je crois qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose. Curieux de quoi?»

Les yeux de Sam ne le détachèrent pas du regard alors que sa main venait se poser sur son cou, ses longs doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chevelure et son pouce sur sa joue. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui, observant ses joues déjà rouges par la chaleur devenir encore plus rouges, jusqu'à être si proche que son souffle croisait celui de l'autre. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur ses lèvres fines, fermées et pincées qu'il observa quelques instants en humidifiant les siennes avant de relever les yeux vers Gabriel qui le fixait avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés.

«Curieux d'embrasser un garçon.»

Gabriel sentit tout son corps chauffer encore plus qu'à cause de la chaleur. Sam n'avait pas eu besoin de parler fort et ses mots s'étaient échoués sur ses lèvres. Et c'était beaucoup trop. Il était beaucoup trop proche, sa main sur son cou beaucoup trop chaude et ses mots beaucoup trop clairs à présent. Est-ce qu'il était curieux d'embrasser un garçon? Pas spécialement, mais Sam?

Gabriel cligna des yeux rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Il n'allait pas laisser quiconque l'embrasser! Hors de question!

Il s'écarta vivement, reculant sur l'herbe et manquant de tomber à la renverse sous le regard de Sam qui était toujours bien trop sérieux. Il se mit à rire nerveusement sans pouvoir détacher son regard.

«Non. Non pas vraiment. C'est... Je... Merci de proposer mais non. Je ne suis pas... intéressé.»

Le visage de Sam ne changea pas durant quelques secondes avant de s'adoucir puis le garçon rit en souriant.

«Je t'embêtais.

-Quoi?» croassa Gabriel.

-Je ne le disais pas sérieusement. Castiel m'a dit que tu l'embêtait sur sa sexualité.

-Tu le venges.

-Exactement.

-Hier soir aussi?

-Bien sûr.» Il avait mis un peu de temps avant de répondre mais Gabriel ne le nota pas. «Je sais à quel point ça agace Castiel alors je suis intervenu.

-C'est un peu... extrême.

-Si ça fonctionne, c'est que ça ne l'est pas tant que ça.

-Et si j'avais été curieux?

-Tu ne l'aurais pas été, j'en étais sûr. Tu es hétéro après tout, non?

-Oui! Bien sûr que je le suis.

-Alors il n'y a pas de soucis.»

Sur ces mots, Sam se releva en tapant ses genoux.

«Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. Mais on est d'accord que tu arrêteras d'embêter Castiel?

-Bien sûr.»

Puis Sam partit, laissant Gabriel seul dans le jardin. Peu de temps après, il fut rejoint par Kevin.

«C'était quoi, _ça_?

-Ça?

-Sam t'a embrassé?

-Tu as regardé? Et non, il me faisait une blague pour que j'arrête d'embêter Castiel.

-Ce n'est pas son genre. Il _dit_ les choses ordinairement. Maladroitement mais jamais en faisant ce genre de chose.

-Eh bien, j'ai eu le droit à un traitement de faveur.

-Ce n'est pas son genre.» s'entêta à dire Kevin. «Il faudra que je lui parle.

-Pour ça?

-Quelque chose ne va pas s'il a fait ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Pourquoi tu penses que c'est de ma faute?

-Il agissait normalement hier encore. Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas attiré par toi?

-Moi? Tu crois que j'y connais quoi que ce soit? Comment voudrais-tu que j'ai la moindre idée à ce sujet?

-Tu as sûrement raison. C'est peut-être moi qui réfléchit trop.»

Kevin partit en laissant Gabriel seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te voici arrivé.e à la fin du chapitre, cher/chère lecteur.ice!  
> J'espère qu'il t'a plu, si c'est le cas tu peux me laisser un commentaire, c'est vraiment motivant.  
> Je te souhaite une bonne journée, et à la prochaine!


	11. Chapitre 11 - La voiture 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher.e lecteur.ice!  
> Je te propose aujourd'hui la lecture du onzième chapitre de An Endless Romance où je t'offre la première journée de punition de Gabriel pour avoir réveillé tout le monde dans le chapitre 9.  
> J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (personnellement, j'ai eu des difficultés à l'écrire et je pense avoir tout autant de difficultés pour les deux prochains car la punition de Gabriel est une hantise pour moi car on est pas du tout dans mon domaine de compétences, ni celui de Gabriel).  
> Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
> Ley_Rx

**CHAPITRE 11**

**LA VOITURE 1**

 

 

 

Gabriel finissait de nettoyer la vaisselle de toute la première moitié de la journée, agacé d'en avoir autant à faire car Balthazar s'était amusé à salir le plus de vaisselle possible d'en l'espoir de l'énerver ou de lui faire comprendre pourquoi il ne fallait pas faire de pari contre Charlie, quand Bobby entra dans la cuisine.

«Tu mettras tes chaussures, tu m'accompagnes cet après-midi.

-Quoi?

-Ta punition. Si tu croyais que j'oublierais, tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l’œil. Alors dépêche-toi.»

Gabriel obéit, agacé que Bobby n'ait pas oublié. Il avait espéré que le vieil homme ait oublié mais tant pis. Il finit sa vaisselle et alla mettre ses chaussures puis suivit Bobby jusqu'à la voiture de celui-ci. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à arriver au garage de Bobby.

Gabriel sortit du véhicule et suivit l'homme en tirant une grimace, n'ayant pas envie de faire cette punition. Il aurait préféré n'importe quelle autre punition plutôt que d'être coincé dans un garage, obligé de faire tout ce qu'il ne savait pas faire. Il n'avait même jamais approché le moteur d'une voiture, comment était-il supposé aider? C'était à croire que Bobby lui faisait trop confiance. D'ailleurs, il avoua ses connaissances nulles en la matière mais ça ne changea rien.

«Tu apprendras sur le tas, par la pratique, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend le mieux.»

Il connaissait des professeurs qui n'auraient pas été d'accord pour le moins du monde. Bobby l'entraîna à l'arrière du garage, emportant une boite à outils au passage, et le posta devant une voiture vieille et très abîmée. Il posa à côté la boite et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Gabriel.

«Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver le problème et le réparer.

-Mais je n'y connais rien! Et si j'échoue? Et si j'aggrave le problème?

-Demande-toi plutôt «et si je réussis?» et tu verras que ce sera bien plus simple.

-Je ne vois pas comment.»

Bobby lui tendit des clés de voiture qu'il posa entre ses mains.

«Si tu réussis, la voiture te le dira. Viens me voir si ça se met à fumer.

-Pardon?»

Mais Bobby le laissa seul sur le terrain vague avec ses inquiétudes et incompréhensions. Il se tourna vers le véhicule et espéra presque l'entendre parler pour lui dire quoi faire. Mais ce n'était qu'un objet et il ne connaissait rien à son fonctionnement. Il ne connaissait même pas le vocabulaire d'une voiture. Enfin, il savait ce qu'était un volant, un boîtier de vitesse et les plaquettes de frein et d'accélération, mais tout le reste lui était parfaitement inconnu. Ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait pu apprendre ça de son père, celui-ci avait beaucoup de connaissances en beaucoup de choses mais pratiquait très peu la réparation de véhicule, préférant appeler un mécanicien plutôt de se risquer à faire une erreur et Gabriel avait appris à faire la même chose.

Il fixa le véhicule longtemps avant d'essayer d'accéder au moteur. Il n'avait pas spécialement le choix alors autant essayer. Et peut-être même qu'il réussirait et que Bobby serait tant impressionné qu'il mettrait fin à sa punition. Sauf que lorsqu'il regarda le moteur, il comprit qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas rêver.

**~o~o~o~**

«Comment tu t'en sors?»

Gabriel leva la tête du moteur en observant Bobby qui s'approchait comme s'il venait le l'insulter lui et sa famille entière. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il travaillait mais il avait passé son temps entre le moteur et la place du conducteur à voir s'il avait _enfin_ réparé cette fichue voiture qui semblait vouloir l'humilier.

«Je ne sais pas, Bobby. À toi de me le dire.»

Il ferma le capot avec rage et monta dans la voiture derrière le volant, tournant la clé pour allumer le véhicule qui crachota mais sans plus.

«Elle ne fait que ça! Elle crachote, elle crachote et elle replonge dans son coma!

-Ce n'est pas mal.

-Pardon?» Il avait un ton offensé.

-Elle ne s'allumait plus quand je te l'ai passée. Tu as fait quoi?

-Je n'en sais rien! Quand je te dis que je n'y connais rien, ce n'est pas pour rire! Devrais-je considérer comme un miracle le fait qu'elle crachote? Probablement! Le fais-je? Non! Parce qu'une voiture ne crachote pas, une voiture roule.

-Je pense que tu t'es suffisamment énervé sur cette pauvre voiture pour aujourd'hui.

-Non! Je n'ai pas fini, Bobby, de m'énerver sur cette voiture. Tant que cette voiture crachotera et ne roulera pas, mon travail ne sera pas fini.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais il faut rentrer maintenant. Tes heures de permissions sont passées depuis un moment déjà.

-Déjà?»

Il leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel. Le soleil était bien avancé, effectivement.

«Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-C'est ça quand on s'amuse.

-J'ai l'air de m'être amusé?» grogna Gabriel en montrant ses mains pleines de cambouis. «Tu m'étonnes que cette voiture soit abîmée si elle est aussi sale!

-Je pense qu'on devrait vraiment rentrer. Les autres monstres vont avoir le temps de vraiment tout casser si on ne rentre pas tout de suite. Tu continueras demain comme tu es toujours puni.»

**~o~o~o~**

Gabriel s'était installé dans le salon et fouillait les livres de Bobby, cherchant quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'aider à finir la réparation de la voiture plus vite mais il n'y avait rien. C'était à croire qu'il savait tout sauf ce qui pourrait être utile. En même temps, ce n'était pas étonnant, un garagiste n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre à réparer une voiture, mais c'était rageant. Il fut interrompu dans sa recherche par Balthazar.

«Tu fais quoi?

-Je cherche comment réparer une voiture.

-Tu crois qu'un garagiste qui sait comment réparer une voiture a besoin d'un livre pour réparer une voiture?

-Eh bien je t'apprends que non, si tu te posais la question.

-Je ne me la posais pas, il faudrait être idiot pour ça.» Il affronta le regard noir de Gabriel. «Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison.»

Gabriel l'ignora et reposa les livres en lui tournant le dos. Puis il se tourna vers lui, plein d'espoir.

«Tu sais comment réparer une voiture?

-Pourquoi j'apprendrais à faire ça? Je ne suis pas puni moi.

-Qui a été puni?»

Balthazar haussa les épaules. «Tu es tellement utile, merci.»

Gabriel quitta le salon et chercha les autres mais tous lui répondirent négativement. Il s'indigna même en voyant que la punition de Charlie pour avoir couru était de faire à manger mais il se calma en voyant à quel point c'était difficile pour elle de faire le moindre plat. Il lui proposa son aide mais elle l'envoya paître, rétorquant qu'elle savait cuisiner alors qu'une odeur étrange se faisait sentir dans toute la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes alors il obéit et alla s'écraser sur son lit dans sa chambre. Il entendit Castiel bouger sur son lit et, pensant à leur rituel, il lui tendit le paquet mais celui-ci n'en prit pas.

«Si tu veux de l'aide pour la voiture, tu pourrais appeler Sam. Bobby lui a appris comment faire.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi pas.» Il repensa à la conversation avec Sam et au moment où il avait cru que le garçon lui proposait de l'embrasser et il changea d'avis. «Non, je me débrouillerai tout seul. C'est une punition alors...

-Tu t'en fichais du fait que ce soit une punition quand il s'agissait de nous demander à nous.

-Oui mais j'ai bien réfléchi et je peux le faire moi-même.»

Castiel bougea encore sur son lit et se pencha pour prendre un bonbon.

«Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sam?

-Non. Pourquoi tu crois ça?

-Kevin est super mal-à-l'aise et a essayé de me parler de quelque chose sur vous deux.»

Il allait devoir le faire taire, définitivement.

«Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont il veut parler.

-Je suppose qu'il a mal interprété une situation.

-Sûrement, même si je ne vois pas laquelle. Sam est un bon pote, c'est tout.

-Je ne démens pas ça. Mais c'est bizarre que tu ne veuilles pas lui demander de conseils soudainement. Et hier il semblait ne pas vouloir te regarder en face.

-Parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi peut-être? Et que moi je vais bien en comparaison.

-Je vais très bien.

-Tu vas mieux. Tu as quand même dormi plus de douze heures.»

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel en finissant son bonbon.

«Je ne vais pas mourir parce que je dors douze heures.

-Tu es ici parce que tu es un entêté, avoue-le.

-Je ne te le dirai pas.

-Tu es horrible avec moi.

-Parce que tu es mieux? J'ai pris du poids depuis que je mange tes bonbons.

-Déjà, tu n'aurais pas pu le remarquer en aussi peu de temps. Ensuite, si c'est le cas et que je me trompe, refuse si ça t'embête!

-Je ne peux pas. Ça te fait tellement plaisir de partager.»

Gabriel sourit à cette déclaration, presque attendri. Castiel était vraiment difficile à comprendre comprendre mais parfois il agissait si simplement. C'était compliqué à expliquer mais il inspirait autant confiance qu'il pouvait être prétentieux.

«Je suppose que ça fait de toi un bon ami alors. Merci Castiel.

-De manger tes bonbons?

-Exactement.

-D'accord... Mais... Tu me le dirais s'il y avait le moindre problème avec Sam?»

Gabriel avait presque espéré qu'il oublie. Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas de parler de la méthode de Sam avec quelqu'un. Pourtant, Castiel devait bien savoir ce qu'il s'était passé étant donné que Sam avait agi ainsi pour lui. Mais il y avait une sorte de timidité à parler de ça, comme si c'était quelque chose de bien trop intime.

«Évidemment.»

Il préféra faire comme si ce n'était pas un problème. Enfin, ce n'en était pas un! Il avait juste mal interprété les actions de Sam simplement parce que celui-ci était homosexuel et parce que ça avait rejoint la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille. C'était idiot et mal-venu mais Gabriel ne se ferait plus avoir, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas mettre mal-à-l'aise Sam qui n'avait sûrement pas besoin qu'il l'embête avec ses interprétations faussées.

Castiel ne semblait pas totalement convaincu, Gabriel pouvait le voir, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer intensément avant de se rallonger sur son lit. Gabriel savait que ça lui retomberait dessus à un moment donné. Il se rallongea sur son lit à son tour en fixant le plafond.

«Je n'y connais rien en réparation de voiture.» grogna-t-il.

-C'est fait exprès. Bobby n'est pas idiot, il connaît nos faiblesses. Tu vois bien Charlie dans la cuisine, elle ne sait pas faire grand chose. Tu as vérifié le niveau d'huile?

-Le quoi?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai entendu Bobby en parler un jour. Et je l'ai déjà vu changer des pièces. Vérifie ce genre de choses.

-Tu crois qu'il me laisserait changer des pièces de voiture?

-Va savoir. Et vérifie les pneus, ce genre de choses. Ce sera plus facile de rouler avec des pneus gonflés.

-Ils ont l'air gonflé.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils le sont. Tu ne veux pas demander de conseils à Bobby.

-Non.

-Et c'est moi qui suis entêté?

-Parfaitement.»

Il se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé. Et il puait la transpiration. Il aurait peut-être dû se doucher. Il soupira, incapable de bouger. Il se laverait plus tard, ou le lendemain, tant pis. Il laissa son sachet de bonbons tomber sur le sol en s'enfonçant dans son matelas, prêt à dormir, quand la voix de Castiel s'éleva à nouveau dans la chambre.

«Il paraît que tu pourras garder la voiture si tu réussis à la réparer.

-En trois jours?

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais été puni.

-Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça?

-Je ne sais plus. Mais je crois qu'un ancien résident a réussi et que Bobby est toujours fier de lui aujourd'hui.

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'intérêt à avoir une voiture alors ça ne m'intéresse pas.»

Mais en réalité, ça l'intéressa beaucoup et il ne sut pas s'il voulait réparer la voiture pour l'avoir ou pour obtenir la fierté de Bobby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te voici arrivé.e à la fin du chapitre, cher.e lecteur.ice!  
> J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Si c'est le cas, tu peux me laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours appréciable.  
> À la prochaine,  
> Ley_Rx


	12. Chapitre 12 - La voiture 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi cher.e lecteur.ice!  
> Voici aujourd'hui pour toi le douzième chapitre de An Endless Romance. Étant donné l'avancement de l'histoire, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'on ne la finira par en vingt chapitres.  
> J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!  
> Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
> Ley_Rx

CHAPITRE 12  
LA VOITURE 2

 

Gabriel se leva en vitesse à l'instant où il sentit les premiers rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage. Avant même de prendre son petit-déjeuner, il se précipita dans la salle de bain – sans courir – et se doucha afin de se sentir propre pour la journée. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas dès l'instant où il s'énerverait sur la voiture mais peut importe. Il prit son petit-déjeuner en vitesse et... attendit. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire car Bobby partait toujours avant que tout le monde se réveille – et il avait fallu qu'il fasse son pari le seul jour où le vieil homme avait prit un congé – et qu'il aurait probablement refusé de laisser Gabriel l'accompagner pour réparer la voiture dès le matin, peut-être pour avoir la paix.  
Alors il passa la matinée dans le salon, sur le fauteuil du roi, réfléchissant à ce qu'il aurait pu oublier de réparer sur la voiture. Il fallait qu'il vérifie les pneus – il ne savait pas comment – , le niveau d'huile – quelle huile? – et qu'il vérifie si une pièce était à changer ou non – comment pouvait-il deviner laquelle et comment la changer? – ce qui n'était pas grand chose. Il avait juste l'impression qu'il avait séché tous les cours durant toute l'année et qu'il allait passer un concours. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Mais gagner le respect de Bobby semblait être impressionnant, une tâche ultime.  
Quand il vit Charlie descendre dans la cuisine et commencer à préparer le repas, il comprit que Bobby allait bientôt arriver.  
Le repas se passa lentement aux yeux de Gabriel qui tapotait du pied rapidement sur le sol, impatient de retrouver cette voiture et de la faire rouler. Peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir la voiture et emmener tout le monde faire un tour. Bon, il aurait peut-être du mal à faire rentrer tout le monde mais ce serait génial. Peut-être qu'il s'emballait et peut-être que Bobby garderait la voiture mais au moins, il était motivé.  
Après le repas, il se leva précipitamment pour suivre Bobby alors que celui-ci retournait au garage. Le vieil homme le regarda avec surprise mais il grimpa dans sa voiture avant que celui-ci ne puisse lui faire la moindre remarque. Ils étaient à peine arrivés au garage que Gabriel se précipita à l'arrière, attrapant une boite à outil et se plaça devant la voiture.  
«Salut ma belle, aujourd'hui je te répare!  
-C'est bien prétentieux.» commenta Bobby.  
-Mais je sais ce que je fais aujourd'hui.  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir.»  
Bobby retourna dans le garage pour faire son travail. Une fois qu'il ne le vit plus, Gabriel se tourna vers sa voiture et vérifia les pneus un par un. Une fois que ce fut fait, il rouvrit le capot du véhicule pour observer le moteur. Sans surprise, il était dans le même état que la veille et Gabriel ne voyait toujours pas le problème mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de chercher ce qui pouvait poser problèmes avec l'huile, quoi que ce soit.  
Finalement, il remarqua ce qui sembla être un récipient qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir et se dit que ça devait être le problème d'huile. Il se dit qu'il devrait voir Bobby pour récupérer l'huile au cas où. Il se précipita dans le garage pour le chercher et le trouva penché au-dessus d'une voiture.  
«Bobby! J'ai besoin d'huile!  
-D'huile de quoi?»  
Gabriel resta muet face à la question de Bobby, ne s'y étant pas attendu. De l'huile de quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait? Il avait écouté Castiel lui, c'était tout! Si Castiel ne savait pas, comment le pourrait-il?  
«Pour le moteur?  
-Ah oui? Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de toi. Tu sais quelle huile il faut? À quel emplacement? Tu as vérifié si le contenant n'était pas percé?  
-Bah...  
-Tu sais, j'ai bien fait attention à la voiture que je t'ai passée pour ta punition. Tu n'as aucune pièce à changer, rien à rajouter. Tu as tout sous la main. Le but n'était pas que tu risques de me faire exploser le garage mais que tu apprennes à être délicat, histoire de ne plus réveiller tout le monde par exemple.»  
Gabriel fit la moue. Il comprenait bien la punition, il n'avait pas besoin que Bobby le lui rappelle.  
«Donc je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier le niveau d'huile?  
-Non. Je l'ai fait avant de te passer la voiture. Et même si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu t'en serais rendu compte.  
-Je crois que j'ai coincé le réservoir alors.»  
Bobby soupira.  
«Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. Essaie de faire démarrer cette voiture maintenant. Si tu y arrives, je te laisserai la conduire.»  
Et sur ces mots, il l'envoya continuer sa réparation d'un mouvement de main et retourna à ses affaires. Gabriel retourna à son véhicule et fixa le moteur, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait raté dans sa réparation.  
~o~o~o~  
Bobby releva vivement la tête en entendant un hurlement et se précipita dans la cour arrière du jardin et aperçut alors Gabriel qui courait autour de la voiture en hurlant comme un fou, les bras en l'air. Quand il aperçut Bobby, il ferma vivement le clapet du coffre et arrêta de hurler. Bobby put alors entendre le moteur tourner.  
«J'ai réussi! Tu l'entends? Elle est vivante!»  
Bobby ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant si fier. Gabriel donna une tape fière sur le véhicule.  
«Je peux la conduire?  
-Tu as le permis?  
-Oui.  
-Très bien. Mais on reste ici pour aujourd'hui. Tu es encore puni je te rappelle.»  
Surexcité, Gabriel monta dans la voiture derrière le volant et laissa Bobby monter à côté. Le démarrage fut difficile, il n'avait pas conduit depuis longtemps, mais finalement il prit rapidement le coup de main. Quand Bobby demanda à descendre, Gabriel le suivit hors du véhicule et sembla attendre quelque chose.  
«C'est bien, idjit.»  
Gabriel crut s'étrangler dans sa joie. Bobby était fier de lui et peut-être qu'il mettait un peu trop la fierté du vieil homme sur un piédestal mais il s'en fichait. Puis il arrêta le véhicule et lui tendit les clés.  
«Merci de m'avoir laissé conduire la voiture.  
-Encore heureux, c'est la tienne.»  
Gabriel resta muet d'incompréhension.  
«Pardon?  
-Elle est à toi, le temps que tu restes ici.  
-Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est une punition.  
-Tu comprendras quand tu devras payer l'essence et les réparations. Essaie de ne pas la casser, ça m'arrangerait.  
-Pourquoi tu m'offres cette voiture? Même si ce n'est que le temps où je suis ici.  
-Parce qu'elle traîne ici et que c'est comme ça qu'on aide un jeune qui pose problème.  
-En lui offrant une voiture?  
-En lui montrant qu'on a confiance en lui.  
-Tu as confiance en moi?  
-Bien sûr. Tu es une petite teigne mais tu essaies de bien faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as volé ces bonbons ou si tu l'as déjà fait avant et je m'en fiche. Ce que je sais c'est que là, maintenant, tu essaies de faire les choses correctement. Et je sais que ça t'a énervé et que tu n'as probablement pas compris ce que tu faisais mais j'ai aussi vu que tu fais des efforts. Tu as proposé ton aide à Charlie et je t'ai entendu parler à Castiel de sa santé. Tu verras, plus tu feras d'efforts, plus tu arriveras à t'en sortir.  
-Merci Bobby.  
-Ne me remercie pas car ta tâche n'est pas finie. Tu vas nettoyer la voiture de fond en comble maintenant et tu referas la peinture de la carrosserie car elle s'écaille. Et tant que ce ne sera pas fini, tu n'as pas le droit de conduire la voiture.  
-Pourquoi tu gâches tout comme ça?  
-Pour être sûr que tu ne me réveilles plus pour une raison idiote. Et parce que garder sa voiture en étant ne passe pas seulement pas le moteur.»  
Et il le laissa seul à continuer son travail en riant devant le visage dégoûté de Gabriel.  
~o~o~o~  
Gabriel ne savait pas quoi exactement mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de Charlie qui était incroyablement hilarante. Il rit encore plus quand elle le fit fuir de la cuisine en lui criant dessus. Il pouvait comprendre, Bobby détestait qu'on salisse sa cuisine et étant donné son état, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle le force à sortir. Toujours en train de rire, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se laver.  
Quand il revint, il fut accueilli par un balais qui le bloqua vainement le temps que Charlie vérifie son état.  
«Tu as déjà fini ta punition?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix agacée.  
-Non, il faut que je finisse la peinture de la carrosserie donc je rentrerai encore dans cet état demain soir.  
-Tu ne peux pas être propre?  
-Non. J'aime bien te faire hurler d'horreur quand j'arrive.  
-Tu n'es qu'un petit con. Pourquoi tu as le droit à une voiture?  
-C'est seulement le temps où je suis là, et je ne compte pas m'en servir très souvent.  
-Quand même. Moi je dois faire la cuisine.  
-Je peux toujours t'aider.  
-Tu sais quoi, tu m'énerves. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est amis.»  
Gabriel rit, loin d'être vexé par ses propos. Il savait que la jeune fille parlait ainsi par vexation et non par sincérité. Charlie posa le balais à sa place et le fixa avec attention.  
«Quoi, encore?  
-Pourquoi Sam t'évite?»  
Bonne question. C'était nouveau ça.  
«Comment tu veux que je le sache?  
-Il avait l'air soulagé de ne pas te voir cet après-midi quand il est venu chercher Castiel pour l'emmener chez le médecin. Enfin s'assurer qu'il y aille.  
-Peut-être qu'il ne m'apprécie pas finalement. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça.  
-C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas le genre de Sam. Il s'est passé quelque chose?  
-Mais c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi dès qu'il y a un problème entre Sam et moi, on me demande toujours s'il s'est passé quelque chose? On ne peut pas aimer tout le monde et Sam a le droit de ne pas pouvoir me supporter.  
-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais... Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il t'aimait bien avant. C'est juste bizarre que ce ne soit plus le cas.  
-Pas vraiment. Il s'est peut être rendu compte que nos deux personnalités n'étaient pas compatibles. Ce n'est pas mon soucis. On mange bientôt?  
-Dans une demi-heure...  
-Très bien, je serai dans ma chambre si on me cherche.»  
Et il monta les marches deux par deux avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. En réalité, ça l'agaçait un peu d'apprendre que Sam l'évitait. D'autant plus que, étant donné la façon dont tout le monde lui avait présenté Sam, c'était de sa faute. Mais il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Peut-être qu'il l'avait offensé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais quand? Probablement avant qu'il ne fasse croire à Gabriel qu'il allait l'embrasser pour lui donner une leçon comme il évitait son regard dans sa chambre. Était-ce parce qu'il avait cru qu'il sortait avec Castiel? Mais Sam n'avait pas eu l'air vexé. Ou alors Sam avait appris quelque chose sur lui qui l'avait déçu. Il ne voyait pas quoi mais c'était possible.  
Ne voulant pas s'embêter avec ça pour le moment, il se redressa pour parler avec Castiel et s'intéresser à lui et à sa santé. C'était plus important que ses petits soucis personnels.  
«Ton rendez-vous médical s'est bien passé?»  
Castiel leva les yeux de son linge qu'il était en train de ranger pour fixer Gabriel avec agacement.  
«Tu es allé parler avec Charlie.  
-Je plaide coupable.»  
Castiel soupira en abandonnant ses vêtements.  
«En effet, Sam est venu ici pour m'y obliger.  
-Il a bien fait. Qu'a dit le docteur?  
-Que je vais bien mais que je suis fatigué.  
-Tu m'étonnes, tu as dormi douze heures le lendemain.  
-C'est ce que je dis, fatigué.  
-Pourquoi tu es aussi fatigué?»  
Castiel arrêta alors de le fixer et retourna à son linge, ce qui intrigua fortement Gabriel.  
«Je ne sais pas. Je dirais que j'ai un colocataire envahissant.  
-Excuse-moi?» Il n'était pas vexé, il savait que Castiel ne l'insultait pas vraiment. «Dis-le si je pose problème. Je vais te réveiller toutes les nuits, tu vas voir si tu dormais mal avant.  
-Je serai encore plus malade et ce sera de ta faute.  
-J'y survivrai. Tu veux un bonbon?  
-Pourquoi tu veux tant que ça que je prenne du poids?  
-Tu es si maigre que tu pourrais t'effondrer sur toi-même.  
-On dirait une grand-mère.  
-C'est tout le but de la manœuvre. J'ai l'air d'une grand-mère, donc je parais inoffensif et ainsi je peux t'attirer dans mes problèmes.  
-C'est une technique qui fonctionne?  
-Tu verras bien quand tu auras des problèmes.»  
Ils continuèrent de parler un bon moment avant d'aller manger mais une fois que Gabriel retourna dans sa chambre, il mis un long moment à s'endormir, de nouveau inquiet de savoir ce qu'il avait fait à Sam pour que celui-ci le déteste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te voici arrivé.e à la fin du chapitre, si tu l'as aimé, tu peux me laisser un commentaire.  
> À la prochaine fois!  
> Ley_Rx


	13. Chapitre 13 - La voiture 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher.e lecteur.ice!  
> Je te propose aujourd'hui, avec un certain temps d'absence (je n'arrivais pas à écrire ce chapitre), le treizième chapitre de An Endless Romance.  
> Dans ce chapitre, nous finissons la partie sur la voiture avec une visite de Sam et une conversation entre Gabriel et Charlie qui semble franchement être mon duo principal dans cette histoire.  
> J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!  
> Bonne lecture,  
> Ley_Rx

**CHAPITRE 13**

**LA VOITURE 3**

 

 

 

Gabriel avait presque fini de refaire la carrosserie de sa voiture. Bobby avait grincé la veille en le voyant choisir la couleur bleu électrique mais il s'en fichait. C'était sa voiture pour les semaines à venir et s'il la voulait extravagante, personne ne l'en empêcherait. En plus il était plutôt fier de lui. La couleur était étalée de façon uniforme et rendait vraiment bien sur la voiture qui semblait rajeunir à vue d’œil. En tout cas, ça rendait bien sur la première moitié. Il était optimiste, il aurait fini dans la soirée et il pourrait emmener Charlie en promenade dès le lendemain. Il n'était pas dupe non plus, elle le harcèlerait pour avoir le droit à un tour. Et elle ne serait probablement pas seule. Balthazar avait laissé sous-entendre que Charlie avait fait part à Meg et Dorothy de sa dernière acquisition, ce qui voulait donc dire que Gabriel n'aurait pas la paix à ce sujet avant d'avoir laissé monter les filles dans sa voiture.

Il allait passer à la seconde moitié de sa voiture quand il fut interpellé par quelqu'un qui le saluait. Il ne se retourna d'abord pas. Il savait qui l'appelait et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de lui parler. Mais il n'eut finalement trop le choix alors il se retourna, tendu et un peu inquiet.

Sam s'approchait avec un petit sourire gêné et lui ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, pas qu'il n'avait pas chercher mais il ne comprenait toujours pas et ça occupait beaucoup trop ses pensées. Peut-être que Sam était là pour en parler? Si c'était le cas, devait-il engager la conversation ou le laisser commencer?

«Tu veux de l'aide pour finir la voiture?

-Pourquoi pas, oui.»

Sam attacha sa chevelure dans son dos et l'aida, vraiment bien d'ailleurs, il faisait du bon boulot. Ils avaient quasiment fini mais ils n'avaient pas encore parlé et Gabriel avait la gorge nouée. Il n'osait pas aborder le sujet, de peur de dire quelque chose qui énerve encore plus Sam et achève totalement la possibilité qu'ils puissent être amis. Mais l'autre garçon ne semblait pas motivé à parler, bien trop concentré sur la carrosserie de la voiture, et ça mettait Gabriel mal-à-l'aise. Le silence qui régnait était vraiment gênant, mais au moins il n'était pas remplacé par une conversation bateau qui ne mènerait pas au problème.

«Pourquoi ce bleu-là pour la carrosserie?»

Et à présent, c'était pire. Hors de question qu'il laisse la conversation dériver ainsi.

«Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est qu'une couleur. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi elle te plaît plus qu'une autre.

-Non. Je suis vraiment désolé.»

Sam leva les yeux vers lui, intrigué, mais Gabriel ne le fixait pas, les yeux rivés sur sa carrosserie. Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir agacé plus que ça l'autre.

«Désolé pour quoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu m'évites et je sais que j'ai fait quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi alors je m'excuse.

-Je ne t'évite pas, je suis là aujourd'hui.

-Alors pourquoi quand je n'étais pas là hier, tu avais l'air soulagé?

-Quoi?»

Gabriel sentit un agacement grandir en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait exactement? Charlie lui avait faite une farce, de mauvais goût, ou Sam se moquait de lui? Il essaya de rester poli pour ne pas rendre la situation plus compliquée.

«Charlie m'a dit que quand tu étais venu chercher Castiel, tu avais été _soulagé_ de ne pas me voir. Alors, quoi que j'ai fait, je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as rien fait.

-Donc c'est que tu ne m'apprécies pas, d'accord. Mais pourquoi tu t'embêtes à venir me parler?

-Mais je t'apprécies. Vraiment.

-Alors pourquoi tu étais soulagé de ne pas me voir hier?

-Rien ne te prouve que j'étais soulagé.

-Charlie me l'a dit. Elle aime bien faire ce genre de blagues?

-Non-...

-Très bien donc tu étais vraiment soulagé! Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?»

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu mais était vraiment en colère à présent. Il avait l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui et il ne savait pas si c'était Sam ou Charlie mais c'était grandement désagréable et il pensait franchement que ce n'était pas la jeune fille car ça ne faisait aucun sens qu'elle lui fasse ce genre de blague sans aucune raison. Sam grimaça et posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains par terre, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

«Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi.

-Oh, s'il te plaît! Je ne suis pas ton copain que tu essaies de quitter, ne prends pas de pincettes pour _m'épargner_.

-Mais c'est la vérité. Quand je suis avec toi, je ne sais pas comment agir.

-Tu te débrouillais très bien au début.

-Oui mais il y a eu cette question.

-Celle sur mon envie d'embrasser? Sérieusement? Mais ce n'est qu'une question! Tout le monde se la pose au moins une fois!

-Oui mais là c'est différent.»

Pourquoi Sam haussait le ton? C'était à lui d'être en colère, c'était lui qui était blessé par l'attitude de l'autre garçon qui avait dit qu'ils étaient amis alors qu'il n'agissait pas comme tel! Gabriel posa ses outils par terre puis ses mains sur le capot du coffre et se pencha vers le plus grand.

«Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent. C'est la même question qu'on se pose tous! Alors quoi, c'est différent parce que c'est Samuel qui la pose et que je n'ai pas répondu assez vite?

-Non! Pourquoi tu fais tout tourner autour de toi?

- _Excuse-moi?_ Mais peut-être que je fais tout tourner autour de moi parce que là tout de suite c'est le cas! Ou peut-être que ça ne l'est pas pour monsieur!

-Bien sûr que ça l'est.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais comme si j'étais égoïste?

-Mais ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors c'est quoi?

-C'est moi qui te pose la question.

-Et ça change quoi?

-Ça change que si je te pose la question, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas compris la raison.

-Crois-moi, je l'ai compris.

-Alors explique-moi.

-Très bien!»

Sam s'écarta de la voiture et fit le tour pour rejoindre Gabriel a grands pas et s'arrêta à un pas, posant brusquement sa main sur la carrosserie.

«Si je te demande si _là_ tu es curieux d'embrasser un garçon, ça veut dire que _moi_ je le suis.

-Mais tu as déjà embrassé- oh.»

Là, il comprenait ce que voulait dire Sam. Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi il était parti si vite le soir des feux d'artifice.

«Donc c'était une excuse de dire que c'était pour venger Castiel.

-Pas vraiment. Castiel n'est pas intéressé par moi et je ne le suis pas par lui. Il fallait bien que tu le comprennes. Et je ne voulais pas admettre que j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser et que j'espérais que tu en ais envie aussi ce qui est idiot car tu es hétérosexuel et que je ne suis donc pas type.

-Tu aurais du me le dire.

-Te dire quoi exactement? Que j'ai envie de t'embrasser?

-Oui. C'est plus honnête. Si tu cherches juste à me faire croire que moi j'ai envie de t'embrasser plutôt que d'être honnête avec moi et de me dire la vérité, ce n'est pas bien vis-à-vis de moi. Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi si tu te sers de moi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

-Bien.» Gabriel le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de se baisser pour reprendre ses outils. «Tu peux partir, je finirai seul.

-Gabriel.» essaya Sam mais Gabriel n'avait pas envie de le laisser essayer.

-Non. Je peux me débrouiller seul. Vraiment.»

Et il reprit sa peinture sans lui adresser un regard, jusqu'à ce que Sam parte. Il finirait par lui pardonner, éventuellement, mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, il s'autorisait à être agacé par son comportement.

**~o~o~o~**

Gabriel s'écrasa sur le lit de Charlie puis sur ses jambes. La jeune fille lui adressa un regard intrigué mais il n'y répondit pas, se contentant de grogner.

«Il fait chaud, Gabriel. Si tu veux transpirer, fais-le ailleurs car je n'ai pas besoin d'y entrer en contact.

-Je me suis lavé.

-Pourquoi tu as les mains bleues?»

_Parce que je les ai écrasées sur le capot en me disputant avec Sam il y a quelques heures._

«C'est un essai pour démarrer une nouvelle mode.

-Le bleu électrique ne va pas très bien sur ton type de peau.

-Je sais. J'aurais du prendre un bleu plus sombre.

-Oui, une couleur plus sombre marquerait plus sur ta peau et la mettrait plus facilement en valeur. Je suppose que tu as fini de refaire la peinture de la voiture.

-Exactement. Donc préviens les filles si tu veux que je vous emmène en promenade demain.

-Comment tu sais?

-Balthazar.

-Un matin, il ne se réveillera pas lui.

-Je suis presque sûr que c'est impossible de le tuer. Il n'est jamais là même quand il est là.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je le croise suffisamment.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Je le vois si peu que j'ai presque oublié son visage.

-Tu exagères.

-À peine!

-Peu importe. Mais c'est gentil de proposer, je les ai déjà appelées.»

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de rire. Évidemment que Charlie les avait déjà appelées. Elle ne se serait pas retenue un seul instant, pas si elle avait la possibilité d'avoir un chauffeur.

«Qu'on soit bien d'accord avant que tu ne te l'imagines, je ne serai pas votre chauffeur tous les jours. L'essence a un prix et c'est _ma_ voiture à la base, j'aimerais pouvoir en profiter sans passagers parfois.

-Tu n'es pas drôle.

-Tu es méchante avec moi.

-Bien sûr que je le suis, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Au fait, dimanche on va tous à la plage. Tu n'as pas le choix de venir.

-Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.

-Espèce d'idiot, c'est la base. Tu t'en achèteras un demain.

-Donc je vous emmène dans un centre commercial?

-Pas seulement. Dorothy veut voir un film aussi.

-Quel film?

-Je n'en sais rien, elle me fait la surprise.

-Je ne sais même pas où aller.

-On t'indiquera le chemin.»

Gabriel hocha la tête puis s'écarta des jambes de Charlie, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. La jeune fille remarqua son état d'absence et s'inquiéta.

«Tout va bien?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Tout va bien.»

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire et enchaîna sur un mouvement de sourcil qui fit rire son amie aux éclats contre sa volonté. Au moins, il détournait la conversation. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ses problèmes. Ça ne concernait que lui et Sam ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'après-midi et il n'allait pas embêter la jeune fille avec ça, d'autant que pendant un instant il l'avait crue coupable d'une très mauvaise blague. Il aurait préféré. Il ne savait pas comment réagir maintenant. Est-ce que le fait que Sam voulait l'embrasser signifiait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ou était-ce juste un intérêt purement physique?

«Au fait.»

Gabriel détourna son attention de ses problèmes et regarda Charlie qui avait les joues roses – probablement à force de rire – et un air secret.

«J'aimerais avoir un peu de temps seule à seule avec Dorothy demain, juste elle et moi. Tu crois que ce serait possible que tu occupes Meg pendant, je ne sais pas, une demi-heure.

-Bien sûr, je suis extrêmement doué pour occuper une personne que je ne connais presque pas et qui m'a humiliée devant vous tous en me faisant perdre une semaine plus tôt jour pour jour.

-Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

-Je me débrouillerai. Mais qu'est-ce que vous devez faire Dorothy et toi qui nécessite que j'éloigne Meg?

-Rien qui ne t'intéresse.

-Tu crois que ça ne m'intéresse pas? Mais je suis le plus jeune et tu es mon exemple, je suis _très_ intéressé par tout ce que tu peux faire.

-Laisse tomber, tu ne sauras rien.

-D'accord, j'occuperai donc Meg quinze minutes seulement.

-Très bien.

-Sérieusement?

-Je ne suis pas obligée de tout te dire et je ne compte pas céder à ta dictature.

-Si c'était une dictature, tu serais déjà morte pour ton impertinence.

-Et mon seul regret aurait été de ne pas voir comment tu camoufles mon meurtre.

-Ce ne serait pas un meurtre mais une séparation faite avec un élément perturbateur.»

Charlie rit une nouvelle fois et Gabriel la rejoignit très vite, le rire étant contagieux. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre malgré la chaleur à rire comme deux idiots pendant de longues minutes avant d'être obligés de se calmer à cause d'un hoquet de la part de Gabriel.

Charlie essuya ses yeux avant de regarder Gabriel avec un air un peu protecteur.

«Mais si tu as envie de parler de ce qui t'embête, Gabriel, n'hésite pas.

-Pareil pour toi. Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu gardes pour toi. Je te vois regarder dans le vide parfois.

-Oui mais je suis la plus vieille de nous deux, c'est normal.

-C'est injuste.

-C'est ainsi.»

C'était d'autant plus injuste que Gabriel savait - il le sentait - que Charlie gardait des secrets qui lui étaient douloureux et qu'elle n'en parlait jamais alors qu'elle était toujours là pour lui.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te voici arrivé.e à la fin du chapitre! S'il t'a plu, tu peux laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours sympathique.  
> À la prochaine fois, dans la suite de cette histoire ou ailleurs.  
> Ley_Rx


	14. Chapitre 14 - Les enfants en maison de redressement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher.e lecteur.ice!  
> Aujourd'hui, je te propose le quatorzième chapitre de An Endless Romance.  
> J'espère qu'il te plaira (En plus, il fait 2000 mots exactement, c'est super satisfaisant, non?).  
> Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
> Ley_Rx

**CHAPITRE 14**

**LES ENFANTS EN MAISON DE REDRESSEMENT**

 

 

 

Gabriel cala. Enfin, sa voiture cala mais à la façon dont les filles avaient réagi lui donnait l'impression que c'était lui le véhicule. Il rougit et redémarra le véhicule, gêné et vexé. Meg essaya de le réconforter, peut-être, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. À l'arrière, Charlie et Dorothy n'en avaient déjà plus rien à faire, bien trop occupées l'une par l'autre dans une conversation qui ne faisait aucun sens pour Gabriel. Il avait cru comprendre qu'elles parlaient d'un film, pas celui qu'ils allaient voir car c'était supposé être une surprise pour Charlie, mais il avait très vite cessé de suivre. Il ne regardait pas beaucoup de films, il n'était pas fan, son truc à lui c'était les séries. Il aimait avoir la possibilité d'imaginer la suite et un film ne lui laissait pas tout le loisir de le faire et semblait bâcler souvent certains détails qui étaient importants selon lui.

«Où est-ce que je vous emmène mesdemoiselles?

-Suis mes instructions.» se contenta de répondre Meg et ils roulèrent une longue demi-heure avant d'arriver sur le parking d'un centre commercial.

Gabriel était presque surpris de voir un centre commercial aussi proche de Sandpoint. Au bout de deux semaines dans la ville, il avait toujours des préjugés à son sujet. Ça ne partirait pas facilement. Meg sortit de la voiture et referma la portière avec le pied, faisant grincer des dents à Gabriel, et Charlie et Dorothy suivirent immédiatement, courant presque vers le centre commercial avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de sortir.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans un centre commercial pour qu'elles y courent?

-Le cinéma et un marchand de glaces. Et des magasins de vêtements aussi, Charlie adore essayer es tonnes et des tonnes de vêtements pour au final prendre un t-shirt trop grand pour elle.

-Je vois...

-On devrait se dépêcher avant de ne jamais plus les retrouver.

-Le film est à quelle heure?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je ne comptais pas aller le voir, ça ne m'intéresse pas les films.

-Moi non plus.

-Parfait, on ira manger une glace pendant que ces demoiselles seront occupées devant leur film. Comme ça, elle feront leurs affaires.

-Quelles affaires?»

Meg se contenta de sourire en partant à la suite des deux filles et Gabriel finit par les rejoindre, fermant la voiture d'abord. Quand ils rejoignirent Charlie et Dorothy à l'intérieur, ils furent accueillis par la remarque moqueuse de cette dernière sur le temps qu'ils avaient mis à arriver. Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, tandis que Meg rétorqua avec amusement. Finalement, Charlie intervint pour prévenir qu'il fallait trouver un short de bain pour Gabriel avant le film ce qui entraîna une autre moquerie de la part de Meg cette fois-ci.

Récupérer son short de bain fut, en fait, plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Il avait cru qu'il n'aurait pas le choix de son vêtement mais les filles avaient ignoré sa situation très vite, occupées à retrouver Charlie qui avait commencé à regarder des vêtements tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres juste pour s'amuser. Ils faillirent arriver en retard pour la séance à cause de ça mais ils avaient bien ri. Charlie et Dorothy étaient finalement allées voir le film que toutes les deux, Gabriel et Meg n'étant pas le moins du monde intéressés par l'histoire de celui-ci. Le duo s'était alors retrouvé à manger une glace à quelques mètres du cinéma, attendant la fin du film.

Gabriel regarda Meg touiller sa glace dans le pot jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus qu'une crème froide de couleur rose pâle avec de petits morceaux de fraise, ayant lui-même sa cuillère enfoncée dans sa glace au chocolat.

«C'est cool que tu les aies laissées rien que toutes les deux dans le cinéma.

-Je n'avais pas envie de voir le film.

-Je veux bien te croire et au moins, ça leur laisse leur _quart d'heure_ à toutes les deux.

-Tu es au courant de ça?

-Évidemment, c'est moi qui leur ai dit de se trouver du temps pour elles deux.

-Pourquoi?»

Meg enfonça sa cuillère pleine de crème liquide dans la bouche en le regardant avec un sourcil levé.

«C'est une vraie question? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que deux personnes de notre âge peuvent faire dans l'obscurité d'un cinéma? Je sais que tu n'as que seize ans mais quand même.»

Et là Gabriel comprit. Il se mit à rougir puis se tourna vers le cinéma, puis vers Meg, et à nouveau vers le cinéma et à nouveau vers Meg.

«Non?

-Si.

-Vraiment?

-Si je te le dis.

-Toutes les deux?

-Avec qui d'autre? Bien sûr toutes les deux.

-Tu le sais depuis longtemps?

-Depuis le début.

-Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant?

-Castiel, Sam, Kevin, Balthazar, Bobby...

-Donc tout le monde!

-Non. Le reste de Sandpoint et les parents de Dorothy ne sont pas au courant.» répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

-Et les parents de Charlie?

-Sujet interdit. On ne parle pas d'eux.

-Pourquoi?» Meg se contenta de hausser les épaules. «Et ça fait combien de temps que...

-Peu de temps après l'arrivée de Charlie.

-Et tout le monde a bien réagi face à ça? Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident...

-Pas toujours?» répéta Meg avec ironie et aigreur. «Tu es naïf, ce n'est jamais évident. N'importe qui peut être un connard, même le gars mignon qui nous a amené nos glaces.»

Elle posa sa cuillère dans son bol et se pencha vers Gabriel sur le ton de la confidence et d'une pointe de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère.

«Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du nombre de gamins mis à la porte, ou qui fuient de chez eux ou qui sont envoyés en camp de redressement à cause de leur sexualité.

-Toi aussi?

-Pas que moi. Et mon cas n'est pas le même que celui de Sam ou Charlie. Parce que je sais que tu es au courant pour l'homosexualité de Sam.

-En quoi ton cas est différent?

-J'aime les hommes _et_ les femmes.

-Ce n'est pas possible.»

Meg se mit à rire, le visage enfoncé dans sa main libre alors que Gabriel l'observait sans vraiment comprendre la cause de son rire.

«Tu crois? Oh mais c'est vraiment possible, crois-moi. Pour avoir eu le béguin pour plusieurs garçons et filles, je peux t'assurer que c'est possible.

-Mais...

-Si on peut tomber amoureux soit d'un garçon, soit d'une fille, pourquoi pas des deux?

-Mais, en même temps?

-Pas forcément.» Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire plus qu'amusé par la réaction de son ami. «Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question de savoir si tu pouvais aimer un garçon? Même si tu as déjà eu des sentiments pour une fille.

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu ne te la poserais pas? Là, maintenant.

-Je ne vais pas me poser cette question.

-Pourquoi pas? Ce n'est qu'une question. Tu ne vas pas te faire taper dessus parce que tu t'interroges. Pas par moi en tout cas.»

Gabriel se renfrogna et fixa sa glace qui commençait à fondre en faisant cogner sa cuillère contre le bord du bol. Il n'aimait pas les garçons, c'était idiot. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par aucun garçon. Il se repassa en tête tous les garçons qu'il connaissait et non, il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'aucun d'entre eux. Certes, il en avait trouvé certains beau voire plutôt mignons, intelligents, intéressants, drôles mais ça ne voulait pas dire que-...

«Et merde.»

Meg lui adressa son plus beau sourire, riant un petit peu de lui, bien qu'il ne sache pas si c'était la tête qu'il faisait ou sa réaction qui était la cause du rire, puis elle le regarda avec une sorte de fierté étrange.

«Bravo Gabriel. Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu es bisexuel.»

**~o~o~o~**

Charlie sauta hors de la voiture et sourit à Gabriel en le remerciant de les avoir emmenées, les filles et elle, au centre commercial. Gabriel, encore concentré sur la révélation qu'il s'était faite, ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague. Charlie remarqua son état et fronça les sourcils.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Je vais bien.

-C'est convaincant.»

Gabriel se tourna vers elle.

«Combien de personnes sont arrivées ici à cause de leur sexualité?

-Quoi? Je...» Charlie baissa les yeux puis les releva. «Pourquoi?

-J'ai parlé avec Meg.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-Elle m'a dit pour Dorothy et toi. Enfin, elle m'a fait deviné.

-Je vais la tuer.

-Et elle a dit... Elle a dit que je n'avais pas la moindre idée du nombre de gamins qui viennent ici à cause de leur sexualité.

-Elle a raison.

-C'est ton cas?

-Non, je me suis battue, je te l'ai dit. Et l'orphelinat en avait marre de moi.»

Gabriel la regarda avec tristesse, ce qui la fit grimacer.

«S'il te plaît, pas de pitié.

-Tu avais dit que c'étaient tes parents qui t'avaient envoyée ici.

-Parce que c'est techniquement vrai. Mes parents devaient se douter que je poserais problème à leur mort alors ils ont laissé une note dans leur testament disant dans quelle maison de redressement m'envoyer.

-Quel genre de parents prévoit ça?

-Les miens. Ils s'inquiétaient tout le temps pour un rien quand ça me concernait. Je ne veux pas en parler. Vous avez parlé d'autre chose?»

Gabriel hocha la tête en s'appuyant sur le capot de la voiture. Charlie le rejoignit et se posa à sa droite.

«Vous avez parlé de quoi?

-On a parlé du fait que... Est-ce que la bisexualité existe?

-Oui. Meg t'en a parlé alors? Elle est bisexuelle en tout cas. C'est vrai.

-Oui... Je veux bien la croire.

-Il y a autre chose?

-Non.

-Tu es sûr?

-Non.»

Charlie se retint de rire face à sa réponse et il l'en remercia mentalement. Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé cependant et lui donna un coup d'épaule.

«Tu es bisexuel toi aussi, hein?

-Quoi?» Sa voix était beaucoup trop aiguë. «Comment tu l'as deviné?

-Le ton de ta voix, les joues rouges, les mains moites que tu essuies désespérément sur ton pauvre short, la façon peu délicate que tu as d'amener le sujet. Je ne suis pas idiote, Gabriel, j'ai été dans la même situation que toi avant. Parfois encore. On ne peut pas tous faire comme Balthazar qui s'en fiche, couche avec tout le monde et se retrouve à se battre tous les quatre matins.

-Balthazar?

-Quoi, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il draguait Castiel? Est-ce que tu es aveugle? Bon, il fait pour embêter Castiel mais quand même. Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on te drague toi pour que tu remarques? Non, oublie ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as rien remarqué.

-Remarqué quoi?»

Qu'est-ce qu'on lui cachait? Quelqu'un essayait de le draguer? Qui? Depuis combien de temps? Est-ce que tout le monde l'avait remarqué sauf lui?

Charlie rougit et serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux soudain très intéressants.

«Rien! Faut que je rentre, on m'appelle.

-Personne ne t'appelle.

-Si! Tu n'entends pas?»

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se précipita à l'intérieur, abandonnant Gabriel a ses questionnements. Il resta muet et immobile jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bobby qui lui ordonna de ne pas laisser la voiture sur le bord de la route. Quand il rentra, il essaya de parler avec Charlie de ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais la jeune fille fit comme si elle ne savait pas que quoi il parlait et ce jusqu'à l'abandonner pour aller se coucher.

 Cette nuit-là, sans surprise, Gabriel mit du temps à s'endormir, complètement perdu dans ses réflexions sans réponse et la paranoïa qui grimpait en lui alors qu'il se disait que n'importe qui – excepté Charlie et Dorothy – pouvait être en train de le draguer, peut-être depuis son arrivée, et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Ou peut-être que Charlie se moquait de lui. C'était sûrement ça. Il n'était pas naïf à ce point-là. N'est-ce pas?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te voici arrivé.e à la fin du chapitre! S'il t'a plu, tu peux me laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours appréciable et motivant!  
> À la prochaine,  
> Ley_Rx


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher.e lecteur.ice!  
> Je te propose aujourd'hui le chapitre quinze de An Endless Romance où on salue l'arrivée de Dean!  
> J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
> Bonne lecture,  
> Ley_Rx

**CHAPITRE 15**

**DEAN**

 

 

 

Castiel avait les mains croisées sur son torse nu, assis à côté de Kevin qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se mettre en tenue de bain. Ils étaient tous les deux posés sur des serviettes à l'écart, non loin de Balthazar qui s'était allongé sur sa propre serviette pour bronzer. Gabriel était debout à côté de Charlie par soutien, et parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, en attendant que les autres arrivent. Dorothy ne devrait pas tarder mais ils ne savaient pas quand Sam et Meg arriveraient. Cette dernière avait appelé tôt dans la journée pour prévenir qu'ils seraient en retard sans en dire plus.

Charlie tapait du pied sur le sable, agacée de ne pas pouvoir se baigner parce qu'elle avait promis d'attendre que tout le monde soit là. Gabriel aimerait trouver quelque chose pour l'apaiser mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire? Il ne savait pas la raison du retard des autres et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quand ils arriveraient. Puis Charlie poussa un cri de joie alors que Gabriel était plongé dans ses pensées à chercher quoi dire – ce qui le fit sursauter – et elle se précipita sur Dorothy qui descendait sur la plage. Les deux jeunes filles s'enlacèrent l'une l'autre et Gabriel pouvait entendre Charlie rire de joie de là où il était. Il se tourna vers les garçons qui n'avaient pas bougé, probablement habitués, comme ils semblaient être habitués au fait que tout le monde les évite. Lui ne l'était pas. Il avait vu une femme changer de rue soudainement en attrapant la main de sa fille alors qu'ils allaient à la plage quand Balthazar les avait saluées avec politesse et ce quelque peu d'impertinence qui lui correspondait. La réaction de la femme l'avait fait rire mais Gabriel avait grimacé, mal-à-l'aise. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le fait d'être considéré comme quelqu'un de dangereux. Il n'avait même pas réussi à les voler, ses bonbons.

Charlie et Dorothy arrivèrent en se tenant par le bras, souriant toutes les deux grandement. Gabriel ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver adorables et niaises à la fois. Comme ça, il avait du mal à croire qu'elles étaient plus vieilles que lui. Elles s'assirent sur la serviette de plage de Charlie et se collèrent l'une l'autre sans trop se montrer non plus. Ils n'étaient évidemment pas seuls sur la plage même si elle n'était pas très habitée et ce serait risqué que de montrer leur relation. Ça attristait Gabriel qui aimerait qu'elles puissent être à leur aise. Un jour peut-être.

Puis, sortie de nulle part, Meg arriva, lâchant son sac avec violence sur le sable près des filles avant d'aller plaquer Castiel sur le sable. Gabriel put entendre le garçon grogner et il le regarda se débattre avant de tourner le regard vers Kevin qui semblait totalement choqué par l'action de Meg. Il avait tellement sursauté qu'il avait lâché son livre dans le sable et Gabriel savait que retirer tout les grains serait au mieux difficile. Puis Meg se redressa en embarquant Castiel avec elle avec une force impressionnante et elle le força sur ses pieds. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer à sa convenance.

«Castiel je te demanderai de te préparer car aujourd'hui, ton cher et tendre est de retour.»

Elle avait parlé d'une voix haute et Castiel avait regardé de tous les côtés en rougissant, lui grommelant de parler moins fort pour dire des bêtises mais elle l'ignora en le débarrassant du sable qu'il avait sur le dos par sa faute et lui donna une tape sur les fesses. Castiel sembla alors comprendre de quoi elle parlait – et Gabriel toujours pas – car il se tourna soudainement dans la direction par laquelle elle était arrivée. Gabriel fit de même, remarquant Charlie qui s'était levée et regardait aussi, et remarqua deux garçons descendre sur la plage. Castiel s'avança rapidement vers le plus petit des deux et s'arrêta à deux pas, vraiment très proche. Gabriel remarqua l'autre garçon qui s'approchait et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Sam.

Le garçon n'avait plus ses cheveux longs qui descendaient à présent seulement jusqu'à ses épaules, coupés maladroitement. Il s'approcha de Gabriel et lui sourit maladroitement.

«Salut.

-Salut.

-Désolé de t'avoir donné l'impression que je me servais de toi.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai paniqué et c'était impoli. Tu... tu t'es coupé les cheveux.

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'avais promis à Dean que je le ferais quand il reviendrait.

-Attends, c'est Dean le garçon là-bas? C'est ton frère?

-Oui, c'est lui.»

Puis Dean, après avoir échangé un long regard plus que gênant avec Castiel, s'approcha pour rejoindre son frère après avoir salué tout le monde, et enlacé Charlie qui s'était collée à lui avec un grand sourire, et regarda Gabriel en haussant un sourcil. Gabriel avait l'impression de faire face à ses grands frères, ce type transpirait l'aura du frère aîné.

«Salut. Moi c'est Dean, je suis le frère de Sam.

-Et moi c'est Gabriel. Je suis... le colocataire de Castiel?

-D'accord, donc tu es à la maison de redressement? Je pensais que tu étais un des minions de Meg à la façon dont elle parlait de toi.»

 _Un quoi?_ Gabriel regarda Meg qui traînait un Kevin hurlant vers la mer en rigolant comme une folle puis regarda Dean à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était allée dire? Il regarda Sam avec inquiétude mais celui-ci fixait ses pieds.

«Et donc tu as fini l'armée?

-J'ai décidé de quitter, c'est ça. Je vais rester un peu ici pour aider Bobby puis je verrais ce que je ferai. Sam m'a dit que tu avais réparé une voiture.

-Ouais. J'ai fait ça et maintenant je sers de cocher à Charlie.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Si on la laissait passer le permis...

-On ne la laisse pas?

-Sandpoint est assez arriérée sur certains points.» expliqua Sam, restant suffisamment vague.

-C'est vrai. Bon, je vais aller forcer Cas à se baigner, ça lui fera du bien. On voit qu'il ne sort pas assez, il est toujours aussi pâle.»

Et sur ces mots, Dean les laissa seuls tous les deux pour aller embêter Castiel. Gabriel tourna de nouveau son regard sur Sam qui croisa également le sien. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire avec un certain malaise avant que Sam ne parle, l'air inquiet.

«Tu ne dois pas dire à Dean ce que je t'ai dit. S'il t'en parle, tu nies et tu dis que c'est Meg qui réfléchit trop.

-Il n'est pas au courant pour ton homosexualité?

-Si. Je te parle de... de l'intérêt que je porte à t'embrasser.

-Oh. Bien sûr que je ne dirais rien. Je n'ai rien dit du tout à personne d'ailleurs alors comment Meg pourrait être au courant de ça?

-J'ai peut-être parlé...

-Je vois.

-C'est Meg! Elle fait avouer des choses à tout le monde sans effort.

-Je sais. C'est agaçant.» Il leva les yeux à nouveau vers Sam. «Elle te va bien ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

-Merci.»

Puis Gabriel pensa au fait que Meg pouvait aussi bien dire beaucoup de choses en plus de récolter des informations et se demanda si elle avait parlé à Sam de sa bisexualité qu'il s'était avoué la veille. Il allait lui poser la question quand ils furent tous deux arrosés par Dorothy qui souriait grandement.

«Au lieu de vous dévorer du regard, venez donc vous baignez bande d'idiots. Et j'ai besoin de tes épaules Sam, je vais faire tomber Charlie à l'eau.»

Sam n'eut d'autre choix que d'accéder à la demande de la jeune fille et la suivit dans l'eau. Gabriel, lui, alla rejoindre Balthazar qui s'était retourné pour faire bronzer son dos et s'allongea à côté de lui.

«Tu ne vas pas te baigner?» demanda-t-il.

-Je ne tiens pas vraiment à me faire noyer par Meg et je veux parfaire mon bronzage. Mais tu devrais y aller. Ou peut-être que tu préfères rester là pour regarder les corps mouillés des autres. Je ne peux pas te juger là-dessus, Castiel est particulièrement joli garçon. Sam aussi est pas mal dans son genre et Meg a un certain charme bien à elle. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble Dean. Peut-être qu'il est pas mal non plus.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne pensais pas vraiment à mater.

-Vraiment? Pourtant tu devrais. Je suis sûr que Sam essaiera d'attirer ton attention.

-Pourquoi il ferait ça?

-Parce qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Il a envie de t'embrasser. Non, soyons des adultes, il a clairement envie de te faire bien plus qu'un simple baisé chaste.»

Gabriel rougit fortement et tourna la tête vers Sam qui portait Dorothy sur ses épaules pendant que celle-ci essayait de pousser Charlie sur les épaules de Castiel dans l'eau. Il rougit encore plus puis se tourna vers Balthazar à nouveau.

«Pardon?

-Comme je te le dis...» Balthazar laissa traîner ses mots en se redressant pour le regarder par dessus ses lunettes de soleil. «Sam est un jeune homme en pleine santé avec des désirs et tu corresponds à ses désirs en ce moment. J'en suis presque sûr. Dommage pour lui que tu sois hétérosexuel.

-Tu dis ça pour me mettre mal-à-l'aise?

-En partie. Il ne t'a pas dit que tu l'intéressait?

-Ça ne te concerne pas.

-Voilà qui veut dire oui. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu ne peux pas laisser ce pauvre garçon dans cette situation.» Il leva les yeux et sourit en voyant Gabriel qui rougissait comme s'il avait un coup de soleil. «Ne m'écoute pas, je dis ça juste pour te mettre mal-à-l'aise. Samuel est un grand garçon. S'il veut quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il peut se débrouiller seul. Et puis, lui et moi on n'est pas très proches. Tout de même,» Il s'assit et lui fit face. «ça ne devrait pas t'affecter tant que ça si tu n'étais pas intéressé.

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Je vois.»

Finalement, Gabriel se leva et alla dans l'eau à son tour, peu intéressé par l'idée de continuer sa conversation avec Balthazar si c'était pour continuer sur ce terrain là qui ne lui plaisait pas.

**~o~o~o~**

Gabriel sortit sa tête de l'eau en inspirant grandement et souleva le gros coquillage bien au-dessus de sa tête sous les applaudissement de Meg qui était beaucoup trop fière pour un simple jeu idiot.

«Super apnée Gabriel!» lui cria-t-elle à distance.

-Plus jamais tu me fais faire ça! C'est complètement stupide et je suis sûr que tu ne garderas même pas ce fichu coquillage!

-Exactement, remets-le à sa place!»

Gabriel se contenta de lâcher le coquillage dans l'eau et revint en grommelant. Le soleil commençait à se coucher devant lui, derrière tout le monde, et il savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à rentrer. Ça l'ennuyait d'être trempé aussi tardivement, il était sûr qu'il finirait par tomber malade à cause de cette idiotie. Il devrait vraiment arrêter de parier avec les filles. Ou de parier avec qui que ce soit à l'avenir dans cette ville. Ça ne lui réussissait pas. Il quitta l'eau lourdement en marchant sur le sable qui glissait sous ses pieds et alla se réfugier dans la serviette que lui tendait Sam.

«Plus jamais je fais le moindre pari avec toi.» grogna-t-il à Meg.

-Pourquoi, tu as peur de perdre encore une fois? Petit joueur. Je te mets au défi que tu n'es pas capable de retourner chercher le coquillage et de le ramener en moins de cinq minutes.»

Gabriel – poussé par ses réflexes et son orgueil – allait accepter le pari mais Sam le coinça avec la serviette.

«La nuit est en train de tomber, il va juste se noyer.»

Meg haussa un sourcil, peu amusée d'être stoppée dans ses idées, mais céda face à Sam.

Le groupe décida finalement de rentrer, chacun chez soi, et rangea ses affaires. Gabriel, accroupi au-dessus de sa serviette qu'il était en train de rouler sur elle-même, remarqua Dean et Castiel qui étaient un peu plus loin, se fixant avec une intensité déconcertante, même de là où il était. Il se tourna vers Sam qui secouait sa serviette pour en retirer le sable sans les quitter des yeux.

«Ils parlent de quoi?

-Probablement de rien, il n'en ont pas besoin. Il y a toujours eu ce truc entre eux, comme s'ils pouvaient se comprendre sans se parler, juste en se regardant.

-Sérieusement? C'est fou. Ils sont ensemble ou c'est une amitié flippante?

-Pour l'instant, une amitié flippante. Mais je suis presque sûr que Castiel a un truc pour Dean, sauf que je ne sais pas quoi. Peut-être qu'il veut juste le tuer en fait.

-Rien d'étrange sous le soleil alors.

-Le soleil est presque couché.»

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel pour regarder le ciel qui était traversé de couleurs bleues, rouges, roses, oranges, jaunes et violettes. Il sentit Sam s'accroupir à côté de lui et se pencher contre lui.

«C'était une bonne journée.

-Ouais.» répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

-Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu plus parler, mais il y avait tout le monde.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

-Peut-être.»

Gabriel allait lui demander quoi mais Sam aplatit sa serviette sur lui. Gabriel allait se plaindre mais il vit le visage de l'autre apparaître quand il releva la serviette juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir son visage, et d'un seul coup l'ambiance devint plus intimiste. Sam posa une main sur le genou de Gabriel qui eut l'impression que celui-ci le brûlait soudainement.

«Tu penses revenir quand tu seras parti?»

Quelle question. Bien sûr que non. Mais quand Gabriel y réfléchit, il se sentait un peu triste à l'idée de se séparer totalement de ses amis de Sandpoint. Alors il hocha positivement la tête. Il reviendrait, il ne savait pas quand mais il le ferait.

Sam sourit doucement et sa main se serra un peu sur le genoux du plus petit.

«J'aimerais vraiment te connaître mieux, même si je sais que tu n'as pas les mêmes intérêts pour moi que j'ai pour toi.

-Moi aussi.»

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure mais bien sûr que Sam l'avait entendu à la façon dont il souriait.

«Alors peut-être qu'on devrait ne se voir que tous les deux. Ça va être difficile avec Dean mais on pourrait essayer de se voir.

-Ça me va. Quand?

-Je ne sais pas. Comme je t'ai dit, c'est compliqué avec mon frère. Disons que je viendrai te chercher et qu'on aura marcher jusqu'à trouver un coin sensible.

-Tu imagines quoi au juste? Que je ne sors jamais de la maison de redressement?

-Je l'espère un peu. Ce serait un peu comme libérer un prince en détresse en haut de sa tour.

-Je peux me débrouiller tout seul pour quitter ma tour, merci bien. Mais ça me va. Et c'est vrai que je ne sors pas beaucoup. Mais seulement entre quatorze et dix-huit heures parce que-...

-Je sais. Je te rappelle que j'ai des amis qui dorme au même endroit que toi.»

Gabriel rit jusqu'à sentir les lèvres de Sam sur sa joue. Il le fixa avec des yeux ronds alors que celui-ci riait doucement, fier de lui.

«À la prochaine.

-À la prochaine.»

**~o~o~o~**

_Eh merde._ C'était un bon résumé de ce qu'avait pensé Gabriel quand ils étaient rentrés et qu'ils avaient été accueillis par un Bobby qui n'avait pas du tout l'air amusé. Ils s'étaient alors rappelés que, même s'ils avaient eu une heure en plus, ils avaient dépassé leur horaire de permission, de loin et sans prévenir. Bobby les avait fait tous s'asseoir dans le salon et leur avait remonté les bretelles pendant un bon moment et les avaient tous privés de leurs horaires de sortie pour la semaine. Mis à part Kevin qui acceptait la punition, ils avaient tous tentés de défendre leurs droits mais la menace de l'allongement de la punition les avait calmés et ils savaient que c'était de leur faute pour ne pas avoir respecté l'accord mis en place avec Bobby et avoir trahi sa confiance. Puis une fois qu'il eut donné sa punition, Bobby soupira et leur ordonna de se doucher, manger et d'aller se coucher. Il leur avait même fait leur repas malgré leur absence, ce qui les avait fait se sentir encore plus coupables.

Une fois dans son lit, Gabriel pensa à Sam. Il n'allait pas pouvoir sortir avec lui et il ne savait pas comment le prévenir étant donné qu'ils étaient privés de sortie et qu'il n'avait pas le numéro du téléphone de la maison du grand-père de Sam et il ne se voyait pas demander aux autres. Il se voyait déjà expliquer et il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait garder le rendez-vous pour Sam et lui seulement, comme si c'était un secret trop important pour être partagé avec qui que ce soit.

Il s'enfonça dans le matelas en grognant, espérant à contre cœur que Sam serait occupé par Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te voici arrivé.e à la fin du chapitre!  
> S'il t'a plu, tu peux me laisser un commentaire, ça me motivera!  
> À la prochaine,  
> Ley_Rx

**Author's Note:**

> Si tu es arrivé.e jusqu'ici, merci!  
> Tu peux laisser un commentaire si tu le souhaites, ça me sera utile


End file.
